31 Días, 31 momentos
by mimichanMC
Summary: 31 momentos, unos dulces, otros amargos, 31 días a lo largo de 10 años que Marinette y Chat Noir han compartido juntos, todos conectados pero todos puestos en desorden porque la memoria es un caleidoscopio. Si quieres leer la historia de forma lineal solo sigue los numero después del titulo de cada capitulo, para mas fácil velos todos desde el indice de capítulos.
1. Estas lastimada Quédate esta noche (28)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Estas lastimada. Quédate esta noche por favor._

Marinette no se sentía una persona especialmente vulnerable, mucho tiempo detrás del antifaz de Ladybug le habían demostrado un par de cosas de su carácter, una de ellas era que tenía una voluntad mucho más fuerte de la que imaginaba incluso ella misma.

Pero ahora mismo estaba asustada. Cerró los puños con fuerza y enterró su rostro en la almohada aguantando el dolor que la barrió de arriba abajo como si hubiera sido tocada con un cable eléctrico, se arremolinó en su vientre por todo lo largo de un minuto, sintió que le podía abrir las caderas en dos, sintió lagrimas mojar la almohada bajo ella mientras intentaba agarrarse a los barandales de la camilla de hospital, respiró tan profundo como su cuerpo contraído le permitía. Pareció durar una eternidad pero quizá solo había tardado un minuto.

Dejando llena de sudor su frente el espantoso espasmo pasó, puso relajarse de nuevo, miro el reloj sobre la puerta de la habitación 2:30 a.m. "traté de dormir, aún falta mucho tiempo" había dicho la enfermera. Como si eso fuera posible.

Vio con alivio una sombra en la ventana de la habitación y como se abría, considerando que estaban en el quinto piso del hospital solo había una respuesta.

— Chaton – dijo como un suspiro cuando el gato negro se aproximó a ella.

— Princesa – El gato negro puso una mano enguantada en su frente, sintió el sudor frio mojándolo, pero eso no lo detuvo de inclinarse y poner un beso en su frente cariñosamente, con tanta delicadeza como si ella fuera una de esas perfectas muñequitas de porcelana china — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Tú que crees? – respondio respirando profundo, un malestar sordo empezó en su cadera avisándole del regreso del espasmo y eso casi la hizo querer llorar como una niña pequeña.

— ¿Qué ha dicho el medico?

— Que no puede llevarme a quirófano hasta al menos dentro de tres horas, no creo poder con ello.

— Por supuesto que puedes – Chat acarició la mejilla fría y cenicienta mojada de lágrimas de Marinette con cariño, ella buscó su contacto desesperada por un alivio – pero si quieres puedo llamar al médico para...

— Es por demás, vino hace una hora y me dijo que no podía aplicarme nada más que la epidural, que tenía que tener paciencia – Marinette trataba de ser optimista, era mejor al menos que la idea de poder enredar su yoyo en el cuello del médico y asfixiarlo, solo lo suficiente para que sintiera el mismo dolor que ella. Sabía que era un pensamiento tan poco propio de ella y que en realidad solo era su dolor pensando por ella – Tú estás bien ¿verdad? ¿Todos están a salvo?

— Estoy bien princesa, y sí, en cuanto Rena y yo llegamos a mover los escombros el coche de bomberos y las ambulancias tuvieron acceso.

— Me alegra que estés aquí. – cuando hacia una hora Rena había llamado para decir que había un incendio en un edificio en el distrito cinco y que un cataclismo sería muy útil, en ese momento casi sintió deseos de pedirle que no fuera, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, ahora que estaba de regreso casi podía jurar que volvía a respirar - Si por lo menos mis padres estuvieran en la ciudad, pero Ethan habría hecho un gran berrinche si nuestros padres no hubieran ido a su primer recital. Estaban tan orgullosos de mi hermano, imagina solo 6 años y ya está en una orquesta juvenil.

— Aun así, creo que debiste llamarlos.

— Les deje un mensaje en la contestadora, llegaran en algunas horas, nada pueden hacer aquí y mi hermano merecía que estuvieran allí. Además, tú estás aquí, solo, quédate aquí, por favor.

— No pienso moverme de tu lado Marinette.

El súper héroe tomó su mano y puso un beso en sus nudillos, Marinette vio el reloj y aferró con ambas manos las de Chat, el dolor sordo había ido creciendo más y más los últimos 20 minutos. Cuando el espasmo la recorrió de nuevo gimió contra la mano de Chat Noir sosteniéndola mientras su otra mano frotaba su espalda buscando darle algún alivio, Dios, agradecía tanto de verdad que Chat estuviera allí, con sus padres fuera de la ciudad con su hermano. Alya, Chloé o al menos Nino haciendo guardia mientras Ladybug estaba de "baja" el único que la había acompañado esa noche al hospital era la madre de Adrien, pero se ponía tan nerviosa que se había quedado mejor fuera de la habitación.

Pero ahora Chat estaba allí, sostenía su mano y se sentía más segura. El espasmo fue tan doloroso como el último pero al menos los labios en su frente le traían un alivio que antes no había tenido.

— Mi valiente princesa – Los labios cálidos y suaves de Chat susurraban contra su frente — eres tan fuerte y valerosa my lady.

— Chat, tu no querrás más de un hijo ¿verdad? – Por fin Marinette pudo respirar y hablar de nuevo — No estoy segura de querer repetir esta experiencia.

— Pensé que eras tú quien quería tres hijos, un cachorro y un hámster.

— Después de esta noche lo reconsiderare muy seriamente.

— Entonces — la sonrisa ladeada que Marinette amaba tanto se pintó en el rostro del gato negro — ¿Me dejaras tener un minino después de todo?

— Un hámster y un minino. No estoy segura que sea una buena idea.

— Lo será con mi gato, lo criare para que solo desarrolle gusto por atún fresco de alta calidad.

— ¿Qué pasa si también le gusta el queso? – se burló de él sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba que su kwami no comiera otra cosa.

— Eso no pasara.

Marinette quiso carcajearse en ese momento pero la risa murió cuando chocó contra el dolor que empezaba a acumularse en sus costillas.

Tenía ya cinco horas con estos espasmos ¡Cuánto más en el cielo duraría! Miró los ojos divertidos y al mismo tiempo preocupados de Chat Noir a su lado, su amado esposo, su querido minino.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron Alya, Chloé, y Nino aun en traje de súper héroe. Era bueno que el hospital fuera el mejor y más exclusivo de la ciudad y que no hubiera manera que reporteros pudieran andar por los pasillos, si no que todos los héroes de París fueran a visitar a una chica en labor de parto a las cuatro de la mañana solo necesitaría sumar un dos más dos.

— Mari ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Alya reclinándose sobre ella y besando su mejilla

— Como si un autobús estuviera intentando pasar por en medio de mis caderas.

— Apenas un auto de juguete de un kilo y medio – dijo Caparace poniéndose al lado de Chat Noir.

— Si estuvieras en su lugar no te sentirías tan valiente – dijo Queen Bee empujándolo con su cadera para sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

— Trajimos esto.

Rena Rougue le entregó un peluche de un personaje de una animación de internet, habría querido reír de la broma pero no quería retar su resistencia. El personaje era una especie de gato azul con alas de mariquita, la línea de "¡Rebecca!" sonó en su cabeza enseguida.

— Alya…

— ¡Vamos! – la heroína hizo bailar el peluche cerca de ella — Catbug, necesita un peluche que Catbug.

— Su nombre será Emma.

— Afróntalo Marinette – intervino Chloé — para nosotros será siempre Catbug.

Marinette suspiró rindiéndose por el momento. La mano cálida de Chat Noir se posó sobre su distendido estómago, la bebé dentro empujó enseguida al sentir ese peso sobre ella. Con sus aliados y amigos y su amado esposo a su lado esperaba que el par de horas que restaban hasta que hubiera dilatado lo suficiente para que Emma llegara al mundo pasaran rápidamente.

 _15 de mayo de 2018_

 _6:49 p.m._

 _Nota de autora: Saben me lo pensé mucho para saber si me iba a subir o no al tren del mes del Marichat, pero desde que es mi ship favorito dije ¿Por qué no? probablemente se la última en subirme al tren y ni en sueños lo terminare a tiempo._

 _Para quien quiera saberlo me mude, me quede un mes entero sin internet y un par de semanas sin electricidad, por eso estuve tan ausente pero ya he vuelto a las andadas. Si, pronto actualizare Aphrodite, subiré el epilogo de Pas a Pas y empezare con Je Suis, pero una cosa a la vez._

 _Solo para que lo sepan, los he extrañado fandom de MLB, es bueno regresar a casa._

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	2. ¿Puedo escoger, princesa? (15)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días de Marichat._**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _¿Puedo elegir, princesa?_

— ¿Puedo elegir, princesa?

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior, respirando profundo, controlando el nerviosismo que este ritual le causaba siempre, lo habían repetido decenas de veces, pero siempre terminaba poniéndola nerviosa y sintiendo un peso en su vientre difícil de resistir. La pantalla brillaba frente a ella mientras la presencia de Chat Noir de pie detrás de la silla con todo su cuerpo inclinado sobre ella mientras la mano donde su anillo brillaba con todos sus puntos haciendo rodar la rueda del centro del ratón de computadora haciendo bajar la página.

— ¿La última vez que color fue? – dijo susurrando contra su oído derecho haciéndola sentir escalofríos.

— Fue color gris – quiso regañarlo, preguntarle si era necesario susurrar así contra su oído, pero no lo hizo porque ya sabía lo que él respondería.

— Si, ya me acorde — sintió los escalofríos de Marinette y con mayor intención mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja — parecías una sirena en un mar de plata.

La pantalla siguió descendiendo, verde, azul, rojo, cintas y encajes, muchos de esos diminutos conjuntos estaban guardados en el fondo del cajón de su ropa interior.

— Este – dijo triunfante el gato negro que escogió la opción de ampliar la imagen.

Un salto de cama diáfano de una gasa casi transparente que se cerraba alrededor de la modelo con un corseé de cintas color negro, una panti pequeña que no dejaría nada a la imaginación.

Chat Noir no tardó ni dos minutos en llenar el formulario de compra, uno que estaba al nombre de la chica. Una precaución para esconder la identidad de su amante súper héroe. Él haría un depósito bancario como siempre. Escogió incluso la opción de entrega inmediata por un cargo extra, lo que hacía que en lugar de los tres o cinco días que cualquier paquete tardaba en llegar a un domicilio, este estuviera en la puerta al día siguiente.

Este ritual había empezado un día que Chat había estado allí como muchas otras veces que iba a buscar su compañía y una taza de café. Pero las coincidencias habían hecho que ella tuviera tendidas en la cama varias piezas de lencería que había comprado por catálogo, la intensidad de los ojos verde neón aquel día no había dejado nada a la imaginación, Chat Noir había ido a la cama y levantado un conjunto rojo borgoña, la ayudó a quitarse la ropa y después la había convencido de usar el conjunto que él sostenía en sus manos, con la excusa de: "es la única recompensa que pido por salvar todos los días a París y solo la quiero de ti" Ella sintiendo un latido instalado entre sus piernas se había desnudado entera y había usado el conjunto para él… un conjunto que quedo hecho girones bajo la cama en menos de cinco minutos. Él le había prometido compensar el destrozo con uno nuevo.

Pero en cada ocasión cuando él escogía un conjunto nuevo para ella, él estaba allí para que lo modelara para él, y siempre, una cosa llevaba a la otra.

— Mañana vendré por mi recompensa – dijo el gato negro contra el cuello de la chica dejando que sus labios acariciaran sobre el pulso de Marinette que corría ahora mismo como loco.

— No llegues demasiado temprano, mis padres… — tuvo que respirar profundo cuando los dientes de Chat Noir rasparon sobre la piel de su cuello — ya sabes.

— Deberías aceptar el departamento que he comprado para ti – Marinette amaría el apartamento, tenía una sala amplia, con una chimenea, una cocina acogedora, dos habitaciones donde había mandado instalar camas enormes, había pensado incluso en un lugar donde había un ático donde entraba muchísima luz, perfecto para que ella siguiera diseñando, un ático que tenía vistas preciosas a un parque y al sena, un ático donde solo debían correr las cortinas cuando quisiera… — no tendríamos que tener precaución por nada.

— Somos demasiado jóvenes Chat… — repitió de nuevo, ella aún tenía dieciséis, solo en unas semanas cumpliría los diecisiete.

— No entiendo cómo es que somos demasiado jóvenes para vivir juntos – dijo mientras la levantaba de la silla y la abrazaba separándola del piso — pero no para hacer el amor al menos una vez a la semana.

— Somos demasiado jóvenes para lo segundo también – se defendió la chica, lo eran, pero era a algo a lo que no podría renunciar aun si lo deseara y ¡Por dios! No, no lo deseaba, no lo desearía nunca — si mis padres supieran que estas aquí, seguro llamarían a la policía.

— Dímelo de nuevo, Marinette – recargó su frente contra la suya, aspiró profundo su aroma a lavanda.

— Cuando cumplas 18 años dejaras tu casa – tenía que concentrarse en lo que decía, pero los labios de Chat bajando hasta su hombro se lo hacían difícil – cuando yo los cumpla también dejare la mía, viviremos juntos.

— Marinette… — sus manos corrieron bajo su blusa buscando su tacto.

— Me dirás tu nombre – Besó sus labios con un beso de mariposa. "te diré que yo soy Ladybug" dijo solo para sí, su propia parte de esa promesa — me harás llevar tu apellido.

— Más de un año me parece una eternidad para que seas completamente mía. Para ser completamente tuyo, para que seamnos libres.

— Pasará más rápido de lo que imaginas – lo animó ella, después de todo a Chat, por lo que le había dicho solo le faltaban un par de meses para cumplir los dieciocho.

— No lo suficiente.

— Gato impaciente.

Marinette buscó de nuevo su boca y el beso esta vez reflejó toda la impaciencia de los dos. La chica subió sus piernas para envolver su cintura y él la cargó desde su trasero entregándose por completo al beso, aliviando de algún modo la espera. La llevó de un salto hasta su cama y la tendió en ella como si fuera un tributo para él que estaba dispuesto a devorar ahora y de nuevo al día siguiente con el negligé purpura que había escogido.

 _15 de mayo de 2018_

 _8:05 p.m._

Nota de autor: solo decir, siento que le hacia falto algo un poco kinky a los retos xD

 **¿Reviews?**

Tata

Mimi chan


	3. Gato Adoptado (7)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días de Marichat_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Gato Adoptado_

Marinette miró la imagen sintiendo que la boca del estómago le ardía. Chat estaba de pie algo incómodo, pero con una sonrisa resplandeciente y una señal de victoria en su mano, mientras la otra chica de cabello rubio estaba colgada de su cuello y con su brazo extendido tomaba la selfie que a decir verdad se veía algo movida.

Pero el hashtag… el hashtag.

#AdoptandoUnGatito #GatoDeRealeza #ChatNoir&Princesa #ChloéNoir

Marinette se quedó viendo la foto con desprecio más tiempo del que había calculado en realidad. Había sido Alya la que le había dicho que tenía que entrar al instagram de Chloé, que había una foto que le llamaría la atención. Tuvo que pasar por como 50 fotos de comidas de platos de cinco estrellas, moda y un montón de selfies y eso solo la última semana y apenas era miércoles, hasta llegar con la foto más popular hasta el momento de la cuenta.

#ChatNoir&Princesa

"Yo soy su auténtica princesa" pensaba sin parar, no es que fuera a decirlo en voz alta, eso sería admitir que no le disgustaba el mote que Chat le había dado, sería reconocer que le importaba mantener ese título y sería mostrarse de acuerdo que odiaba profundamente que Chloé se autodenominara la princesa de Chat.

"Yo soy su lady, yo soy su princesa" Marinette cerró el instagram sin desear ver como la foto se llenaba de likes y comentarios. Botó el celular a un lado y enterró su rostro en su almohada deseando no pensar, deseando que esa foto no existiera, deseando que a Chloé se le hubiera ocurrido cualquier otro hashtag. Deseando…

Cuando los pequeños golpes del vidrio sobre su cabeza llamaron su atención, se giró y vio a Chat asomándose por su tragaluz, se sorprendió deseando patearlo fuera de su balcón.

Se levantó de la cama y arregló su cabello y su ropa para abrir su tragaluz y salir a su balcón. Chat estaba allí de pie con un cartón de helado y buscando algo que ver en la tableta que había dejado allí para cuando el héroe solía ir a pasar el tiempo con ella.

— ¿Qué dices si terminamos de ver "bajo el bisturí"? Juro solemnemente que no he adelantado ningún capitulo, princesa.

Y de pronto el mote le dolió como un golpe en el estómago. No respondió, pero avanzó hasta donde estaba él, le quitó el aparato y salió de youtube donde él ya había puesto a cargar el último capitulo, volvió a entrar al instagram de Chloé "Alcaldesa—Princesa—Chloé14" nada pretencioso el nombre de su cuenta y encontró la foto donde salían juntos y se lo tendió el gato negro.

— Quizá quieras ir a ver "bajo el bisturí" con tu nueva ama, ¿no lo crees?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Ya encontraste una nueva princesa ¿O no?

La molesta chica dio media vuelta para alejarse de él, pero el gato fue mucho más rápido y la sostuvo de un brazo mientras veía la foto con la otra.

— Marinette… — el gato trató de usar un tono que la calmara.

— Pensé que a Chloé ni siquiera la agradabas y ahora es "tu princesa" – dijo con un tono aún más molesto que antes.

— Yo jamás he dicho que Chloé sea mi princesa.

— Pues allí esta – furiosa Marinette apunto a la tableta — ella lo escribió allí en los hashtag.

— ¿Sera que mi princesa esta celosa?

— Seguramente lo estaría, si supiera que estas aquí.

Chat Noir quiso echarse a reír a carcajadas de verdad. Marinette no solo estaba celosa, ella estaba casi echando fuego por los ojos, pensando que alguien más podía ser "su princesa". Nunca lo haría, solo había una princesa en su corazón. Ladybug era su Lady, puesta en un pedestal en el lugar más íntimo de su alma. Marinette era sin en cambio la princesa que él deseaba tener en sus brazos.

Y por este pequeño estallido de celos ahora sabía que ella deseaba lo mismo, la tenía en sus garras y que lo aspen si la dejaba escapar.

— Princesa… — Ella no lo volteó a ver, solo respingó su preciosa nariz y cruzó sus brazos – Muy bien.

Chat, buscó en la tableta y encontró la aplicación de cámara, la recargó en el barandal del balcón en medio de una de sus macetas para que no se cayera, fue hasta Marinette y se arrodilló frente a ella, una rodilla flexionada y la otra en la tierra y tomó sus manos.

— Marinette – con voz seria y solemne jaló su mano y ella finalmente lo volteó a ver – por mis nueve vidas…

— Tú no tienes nueve vidas.

— En ese caso, poniendo mí miraculous en prenda te juro, que siempre y para siempre tú eres mi única princesa y nunca habrá ninguna otra.

— Lo juras…

— Con todo mi corazón.

Marinette tuvo que reír y perdonarlo mientras el gato negro ponía un beso en el dorso de su mano.

— Está bien, ya basta, veamos el siguiente capítulo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— Una última cosa antes.

Chat recuperó la tableta, la aplicación había tomado una foto cada tres segundos y había una docena, el efecto de los pequeños focos de colores en el balcón con las puntas de unas hojas de la planta sirviendo de marco habían creado un efecto muy bonito en la foto, el ángulo no dejaba ver la cabeza de Marinette, pero eso era mejor, cualquiera que la conociera la distinguiría por su ropa y la demás gente de París no necesitaba saber quién era. Escogió la última donde él estaba arrodillado besando su mano y la envió al correo de Alya, desde un correo encriptado que solía usar más bien para comunicarse con su padre y con gente del medio de la moda, nadie podía rastrear ese correo a no ser que él lo permitiera. Una vez hecho aquello, volvió a abrir youtube y allí había quedado guardada su búsqueda, se sentó en una de las sillas playeras del balcón y pronto Marinette lo acompañó.

[…]

Al día siguiente en cuanto Marinette entró al aula se vio asaltada por todos sus compañeros haciendo preguntas, trató de prestarle atención a alguno, pero todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y no le entendía a nadie "Chat Noir" fue lo único que entendió. Por suerte la campana de clases sonó al mismo tiempo que la profesora Bustier entraba y mandó a todo mundo a su asiento, Marinette se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga con curiosidad mientras sentía el peso de la mirada rabiosa de Chloé en la otra fila. Alya solo se sonrió y lentamente le deslizó su tableta.

Marinette tuvo que aguantarse la risa. Allí había una foto, en la página principal del Ladyblog. Ella y Chat Noir mientras el besaba su mano. La editorial decía: "Como siempre el Ladyblog trayéndoles solo información confirmada y de fuentes confiables, y que mejor fuente que el propio Chat Noir que envió esta foto al Ladyblog para acabar con cierto rumor corriendo en redes sociales"

Y desde luego un Hashtag que ella podía llegar a amar.

#EsteGatoYaTieneAma #MiUnicaPrincesa #Marichat

 _15 de mayo de 2018_

 _9:57 p.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autora: y pensar que hasta hace un año instagram, hashtag, trending topic eran lenguaje extraterrestre para mi xD HEY aquí y ahora ofrezco dedicar e incluso aceptar petición para uno de los promps para quien pueda decirme cual es la referencia de "bajo el bisturi" aquí los espero._

 _ **¿reviews?**_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	4. Croissant Asesino (2)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Croissant asesino_

Cuando Marinette tomó por los brazos a su madre para intentar meterla en la casa, no sabía si la estaba conteniendo a ella o si estaba conteniéndose a sí misma. Odió a Papillon más de lo que lo había odiado nunca, cuando llegara el momento de tenerlo frente a frente recordaría este día y se aseguraría de darle un buen golpe en recompensa.

— Marinette, es que él… — con trabajo logró sentar a su mamá en una silla que estaba puesta allí para quien quisiera quedarse a comer pan y tomar café en la panadería.

— Lo se mamá, quédate tranquila – Trató de tranquilizarla aunque ella misma sentía la adrenalina recorriéndola de pies a cabeza — tú sabes que todo saldrá bien.

— Si lastima a alguien – Lagrimas dolorosas empezaron a bajar por las mejillas de madame Dupain — jamás se lo perdonara a sí mismo.

Marinette también lo sabía y eso es lo que más le dolía. Aun cuando los poderes del miraculous hicieran que todo volviera a la normalidad y nadie resultara herido, eso no evitaba que las cámaras de los noticieros captaran cuando las personas eran perjudicadas por el poder el akuma. ¡De todas las personas de París por qué él!, ¡Por qué tenía que haber escogido el infeliz de Papillon, a su padre!

Vigilando desde dentro de la panadería lo que hacía su padre afuera vio pasar la figura de Chat Noir y su corazón dio un vuelco.

— Pero que tenemos aquí, un pequeño gatito – dijo la victima de este akuma que media dos metros y tenía la figura entre una galleta de jengibre y un horno de pan. – ¿Hambriento quizá?

— Siempre estoy listo para una buena comida – Respondió el súper héroe como siempre con un tono burlón — pero me temo que no despiertas mi apetito.

— ¡Oh, eres uno de esos! – dijo el akuma con ojos llameantes – la repostería francesa es única en el mundo: mantequilla, azúcar, harina común y corriente, huevos, la comida se hizo para disfrutarse, no para tenerle miedo. ¡Yo, Croissant killer se los demostrare a todos!

Y abriendo la puerta del horno en su estómago cientos de croissant empezaron a salir en todas direcciones, dirigiéndose justo a los ciudadanos de París que eran alcanzados con el aroma delicioso del pan y empezaban a comer desesperados, peleándose unos contra otros para tener uno de los panes recién horneados. Chat logró esquivar con esfuerzo los proyectiles, casi tentado por el aroma, pero entendiendo lo que le pasaría, tomó distancia.

En el piso listo para saltar de nuevo se vio detenido por la cola y jalado dentro de una puerta, cayó dentro de la panadería de los Dupain Cheng. Marinette era quien lo había detenido.

— ¿Mari…? – la expresión de su amiga estaba tan afligida que solo verla un momento le hizo tener un nudo en el estómago.

— Es mi papá, Chat – dijo la chica con casi lágrimas en los ojos – es mi papá quien fue afectado por ese maldito akuma.

Chat Noir miró de nuevo afuera al akuma. ¡Maldición!, de todas las personas que conocía de su entorno el papá de su amiga era el último que habría imaginado siendo akumatizado, siempre parecía tan alegre y feliz, con su preciosa familia y dedicándose a algo que amaba, ¿Qué pudo haber causado que lo akumatizaran?

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

— Un crítico gastronómico entró ayer a la panadería y hoy ha escrito una reseña horrible sobre los croissants que se llevó ayer – intervino madame Dupain limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

— ¡Pero si los croissants de Monsieur Dupain son deliciosos! – no pudo evitar sentenciar el gato negro, en cada oportunidad que tenía de que su dieta pudiera incluir algo dulce no dudaba en encargar algún bocadillo de la panadería de los padres de Marinette, sus croissants con relleno de mermelada de frambuesa estaban para morirse.

— Pero ese hombre escribió que eran mortales para la salud, que todos los ingredientes el día de hoy podían cambiarse por más saludables sin afectar su sabor, los llamó "croissants asesinos" solo porque dice que tienen demasiadas calorías.

— ¡Es la cosa más estúpida que jamás he escuchado! – se vio obligado a responder el gato negro.

— Y lo es – dijo Marinette también furiosa sin perder de vista lo que su padre hacia fuera de la panadería — y la gente que vino aquí y empezó a quejarse en la puerta por eso también lo son. Papá subió a su habitación pensando que no vendería nada el día de hoy y después solo…

— Tranquila Marinette, todo saldrá bien – intervino Chat Noir, no necesitaba que le dijera el resto de la historia la conocía de memoria — solo debemos esperar a que Ladybug aparezca y ella liberara a tu padre.

Pero ese era el problema. Marinette sentía que las piernas se le doblaban ante la idea de tener que detener a su papá. No sabía cómo haría para golpearlo, para atacarlo con su yoyo, las manos le temblaban solo por la idea de abalanzarse contra su padre.

— Chat Noir – Marinette dejó de mirar la ventana y fue hasta donde el gato negro — detenlo, te lo pido por favor.

— Marinette, por supuesto – dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro dándole ánimos, imaginaba lo angustiada que estaba, él se había sentido igual con "el coleccionista" — tratare de entretenerlo mientras Ladybug llega.

— ¡No! – Dijo con voz desesperada. Por primera vez la idea de pedirle a Tikki que la transformara e ir a combatir a un akuma la hacía sentir como si pudiera vomitar – quiero que tú lo hagas, yo… yo he visto a Ladybug pelear, ella es… tú eres más amable, puedes acorralarlo de algún modo sin tener que golpearlo.

— Marinette no debes preocuparte por eso, ninguno de esos golpes realmente lastimaran a tu padre.

— Chat, por favor, te lo pido – sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus ojos – es mi padre Chat, te lo pido por favor.

El súper héroe no supo que responder, ver a su amiga tan asustada allí con lágrimas en sus ojos lo hacía sentir muy mal. Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y limpió sus lágrimas.

— Lo haré – Marinette recargó su mejilla en su mano y el gato negro sintió un escalofrió, nunca había visto a su amiga tan vulnerable — voy a detenerlo, solo espero poder hacerlo el bastante tiempo para que Ladybug llegue. Aunque será una pena no poder comerme un par de esos croissants que… bueno se ven de muerte.

— Puedes venir siempre a comerte cuantos quieras — intervino madame Dupain que se veía también más tranquila.

— Le tomaré la palabra, bueno, me voy, tranquila princesa – le guiñó un ojo – deja al gato hacer su trabajo.

Chat Noir salió de la panadería para seguir a Croissant Killer y Marinette sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Había dicho la verdad, no sabía quién era Chat bajo el traje, pero si se había dado cuenta que él tenía mucha más estrategia que ella al enfrentar a un akuma, quizá en su vida diaria estudiaba algún arte marcial o algo por el estilo, siempre trataba de dar una pelea justa, por eso mismo muchas veces terminaba cayendo sobre su trasero, era del tipo que prefería recibir un golpe antes de atacar a alguien injustamente. Ladybug tenía suerte y el _lucky charm_ , Chat tenía una inteligencia que ella envidiaba y agradecía más que nunca en ese momento.

— Mamá, voy a ir a ver más de cerca.

— Pero, Marinette…

— Estaré bien mamá, Chat Noir sabrá que hacer

Marinette no habría querido dejar a su madre sola, pero tenía que saber cuándo Chat Noir tuviera asegurado a su padre y pudiera purificar el akuma.

[…]

— Adiós pequeña mariposa.

Ladybug vio con alegría como su padre caía sentado en el piso y el poder del akuma lo abandonaba, dejándolo tan desconcertado como a todas las victimas del malvado hechizo.

— Pa… — la heroína se mordió la lengua, casi había metido la pata — Monsieur Dupain, ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¿Donde…? — el hombre miro a su alrededor como estaban en medio de los jardines de los campos elíseos, lo último que recordaba era estar en su habitación preocupado por las bajas ventas del día y la cuenta del gas y… — ¡Oh cielos! Ladybug, no me digas que…

— Por desgracia así fue Monsieur Dupain – la mariquita le tendió una mano ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

— Santo cielo, ¿He lastimado a alguien?

— ¿Cuenta si ha hecho ganar varios kilos a algunas personas de la ciudad? – Intervino Chat Noir que se acercó a ellos de un salto.

— Chat, no es momento para bromas. – Regañó la heroína. Su padre realmente se sentiría mal incluso por eso — No, Monsieur Dupain, nadie ha salido herido.

Ambos héroes vieron al hombre alto y fornido dar un suspiro aliviado. Chat Noir se sintió especialmente aliviado también. Había visto tan asustada a Marinette que esa preocupación se había colado desde los ojos azules de su amiga a su pecho. Mantener controlado a _Croissant Killer_ hasta que Ladybug llegó no había sido fácil, pero para consuelo de su amiga, Ladybug realmente no había tenido que hacer nada en la batalla salvo limpiar el akuma.

— Monsieur Dupain – Chat Noir fue hasta donde el muy alto hombre que aun lucía algo desconcertado — tengo que decirle, sus croissants son los mejores que nunca he probado, y no tiene tanto que ver con los ingredientes sino porque los hace usted con amor. Con el mismo amor que hay en su casa y su familia. Su hija y su esposa estaban muy preocupadas por usted y estarán felices de verlo de regreso.

— Yo pienso lo mismo – Apoyó Ladybug lo que su compañero había dicho — sus croissants, sus macarones, sus galletas de jengibre. Nunca he probado algo mejor. Lo que haya escrito ese malicioso reportero no importa.

— Gracias – el hombre estaba incluso un poco sonrojado por los halagos — si los héroes de París lo dicen, creo que le daré más crédito que a lo que leí en esa columna.

— Chat, ¿Lo acompañarías a casa? Yo estoy por quedarme sin energía.

— Por supuesto _My lady_ – Respondió el chico de traje negro ofreciéndole su puño para celebrar la victoria como siempre.

— Lo hicimos – Ladybug respondió el gesto enseguida y con sus puños unidos agregó — Y… gracias, hiciste muy buen trabajo hasta que yo llegue, me alegro que hayas estado aquí antes que yo.

El gato no dijo más, solo le guiñó un ojo y ella aprovechó para dejar el lugar y correr a casa donde esperaría a su compañero y su padre. Y sí, definitivamente tendría una charola entera de croissants para Chat Noir como recompensa por tener a su papá a salvo.

 _17 de mayo de 2018_

 _12:54 a.m._

 _Nota de autora: Solo tengo que decir que desde que leí el prompt "croissant killer" supe que debía ser el nombre de un akuma_

 _DING DING DING_

 ** _Digiacrb_** _tú eres de las mías, incluso los fans de Steven Universe a veces se olvidan del show que Connie y Stevie ven, puedes escoger el tema del prompt que quieras después del 12, espero que conozcas la lista y hacer la petición de lo que quieras que se trate, estoy a tus órdenes._

 _¿ **Reviews**?_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	5. Hilando para ti (13)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días de Marichat_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Hilando para ti_

— Entonces, ¿No tienes ninguna madeja de estambre?

Marinette miró su regazo donde el chico vestido con traje negro de gato tenía su cabeza recargada, sentado en el piso, invadiendo como siempre su espacio personal. Un hábito que... había decidido mejor dejar pasar, porque no importaba como o cuantas veces se lo pidiera, no había logrado que el gato desistiera.

— No, y no pienso volver a tener otra madeja de estambre tirada por aquí – dijo arrancando una hoja de su cuaderno de diseño y haciéndola una pelota, empezando otra vez — no haces más que destrozarlas.

— Oh vamos, siempre te traigo más.

— Y siempre llegan la mitad destrozadas – puntualizo mirándolo un momento con una media sonrisa recriminadora — las únicas que pude recuperar, las vez ahora mismo sobre mí.

— No que no lo haya notado – regreso la sonrisa de su amiga con una propia llena de diversión.

Y sí que lo había hecho, Marinette tenía un muy bonito y ajustado suéter color melocotón con un hombro caído que dejaba ver una porción preciosa de su piel alabastro, no había señales de sostén debajo de los nudos apretados del suéter. Se había dado el gusto de verla con atención considerando que ella estaba realmente distraída sobre su cuaderno de diseños.

Y Justo en el lugar donde Chat Noir tenía apoyada su cabeza, el final de la línea de tejido tenía la punta del hilo y un cabo que sentía una autentica tentación por atacar.

— Sabes, tu suéter tiene… — se frotó los dedos sintiendo el filo de las garras, imaginando como podía rasguñar con placer el tejido.

— Ni lo pienses Chat – Marinette ni siquiera quitó la mirada de su diseño pero su voz era definitivamente un regaño – voy a ir de compras en un par de días y tratare de conseguir el mismo estambre, el suéter aun no esta terminado.

— Si aún no lo terminas ¿Por qué lo llevas puesto? – preguntó el gato sin poder apartar sus ojos del cabo suelto.

— Porque sé exactamente qué le harías si no fuera así.

— Oh Marinette, ¿Es que acaso no me conoces?

— Por supuesto que te conozco – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro afilando su lápiz – y de nuevo, por eso es que me lo puse.

"Lamentablemente no me conoces lo suficiente" pensó con una sonrisa verdaderamente divertida.

— ¿Te molesta si me recuesto en tu otomana un rato? – dijo echando su cabeza aún más atrás recargando su cuello en la curva de su muslo para poder ver su cara más de cerca.

— ¿Por qué no solo vas a casa Chat? – lo miró de reojo un momento y regreso a su libreta, la única manera de animar a Chat a irse era si realmente no le prestaba atención. No es que no disfrutara de su compañía, lo hacía, y mucho, pero realmente necesitaba concentrarse en sus diseños ahora — Pasare haciendo esto aún un buen rato, tengo que tener este diseño listo para mañana.

— Por favor – dijo el gato frotando su nariz contra su estómago sobre el suave tejido de la lana del suéter que aun olía a nuevo — solo quiero estar aquí un rato más.

— Está bien – Marinette tuvo que aguantar la risa pues la nariz de Chat Noir le hizo cosquillas, pero no pensaba animar el gesto que acababa de hacer con su risa — pero si te quedas dormido te sacare a patadas de mi cuarto.

Los felinos son sigilosos, esta era una habilidad que pocos animales podían imitar, solo hizo falta tomar suavemente el cabo, cortar el nudo y después alejarse lentamente. Casi pensó que Marinette lo notaria, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en su diseño. El tejido del suéter estaba tan bien hecho que resultaba de lo más delicado, mientras más apretados los nudos más fácil era hacer que se soltaran, una vía completa que terminaba en su espalda, corría primero por la derecha y después por la izquierda, dejando libre al menos medio centímetro en cada vuelta, moviéndose lentamente para que ella no sintiera como la lana se movía sobre su piel lentamente fue descubriendo un poco más de piel.

Paulatinamente pudo ver el canal que corría por en medio de su espalda, Marinette tenía una postura muy bonita sentada que hacía que ese canal hiciera una curva muy atractiva en su espalda. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro giros más y pudo ver tres lunares pequeños y negros casi acomodados en línea junto a su columna… se le hizo agua a la boca, eran como pequeñas chispas de chocolate sobre su piel. En la vuelta veinticinco, veintiséis, veintisiete y veintiocho, pudo ver todo su estómago descubierto, plano y bien tonificado, era realmente un estómago muy bonito.

— ¿Como…?

La pregunta que el gato negro iba a hacer la respondió el hecho de que Marinette suspirara frustrada y arrancara la hoja, hizo con ella una pelota y la arrojó por su espalda casi chocando con la vía de lana que él estaba tirando. Se quedó un momento quieto hasta que ella volvió a su libreta de diseños y lenta y suavemente siguió tirando del hilo de estambre, hilándolo todo en una bola en sus manos.

En la vuelta cuarenta y cinco Chat deseó desesperadamente poder tirar del hilo aún más rápido y al mismo tiempo disfruto perversamente del pequeño espacio que iba descubriéndose, una sombra ligeramente más oscura bajo un pequeño montículo que Marinette no había cubierto con nada como había pensado antes al ver su hombro desnudo.

— Chat, por favor ve a casa – Marinette giró sin ningún aviso previo en su silla para mirar al chico a su espalda — tenerte a mi espalda tan callado…

Marinette vio lo que pasaba entonces y porque su compañero había estado tan silencioso. Vio la madeja de hilo en sus manos y como el hilo estaba en medio de los dos, siguió el hilo hasta mirar su propio cuerpo, su estómago desnudo y… y…

— ¡Chat Noir! – Marinette se llevó las manos a los pechos medio desnudos furiosa.

— Solo quería hilar esta madeja para ti princess – le ofreció su mejor sonrisa ladeada sosteniendo satisfecho la madeja de hilo en sus manos.

— ¡Gato pervertido! – como pudo se cubrió el pecho y sostuvo el hilo que el gato había estado tirando hasta deshacer casi todo su suéter — ¡ven aquí y recibe tu castigo!

— Segura que quieres estar a mi alcance Mari – el gato la provocó tirando un poco de la línea que ella tenía sostenida, ella no la tenía lo bastante sujeta tratando de cubrirse ella misma y varios nudos cedieron para la diversión de Chat Noir — porque justo ahora…

Una caja de clips voló en dirección del súper héroe y después un bloque de _post it_ antes de que brincara por la habitación hasta la cama y después saliera por la escotilla del techo, una pequeña grapadora fue lo último que el gato vio antes de alejarse de la casa de su princesa, con la madeja de hilo como premio.

 _17 de mayo de 2018_

 _10: 25 p.m._

nota de autora: Me reí cantidad al escribir este capitulo en particular, hasta el momento uno de mis favoritos.

 **¿Reviews?**

Tata

Mimi chan


	6. Todo París nos shippea (8)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Me cargaste al estilo nupcial y ahora todo París nos shipea_

— Chat por favor, por favor, por favor – la chica de ojos azules estaba colgada de su brazo sintiendo como el pulso le latía rápidamente, necesitaba salir de allí — yo no puedo hacerlo, lo juro.

— Es que… — miró la distancia que tendrían que recorrer, eran solo unos 100 metros, pero eso significaba al menos un minuto de tiempo si tenían que ir despacio. Era demasiado tiempo.

— ¡Es que acaso no eres un caballero! – Exigió la chica pensando que si no podía apelar a su generosidad, sí a su orgullo.

— Claro que lo soy – respondió de inmediato, lo era, siempre lo había sido con o sin traje.

— Solo hazlo entonces.

— Y que hay si solo brinco en medio de ellas y…

— ¡Podrías aplastar a alguna! – Ella sabía bien que brincar en medio de ellas podía ser más fácil y rápido, pero no era lo que quería — no es justo tampoco.

— Pensé que les tenías miedo.

— Una cosa es tenerles terror y otra muy diferente es querer verlas lastimadas.

— Marinette… – Chat Sabía que la chica tenía razón, pero necesitaba alguna salida — quizá ni siquiera son reales.

— ¿Puedes estar seguro de eso? – rebatió enseguida.

— Eh, no…

— Entonces solo pasa en medio de ellas con cuidado.

Chat miró de nuevo, después de aquellos cien metros, al otro lado justo a la salida podía ver a la camioneta de la televisora local y al menos tres patrullas de policía, demasiada gente, demasiados testigos y además con cámaras de video y fotografía. Miró de nuevo a la chica de ojos azules que lo miraba suplicante, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y algo grises como si pudiera echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Como en muchas otras ocasiones cuando un akuma hacía aparición se habían reunido diferentes variables que provocaban este evento, en este caso había sido la llegada a la ciudad de un circo de las maravillas, además de trapecistas, contorsionistas y magos que podían hacer desaparecer un camión enfrente de mil personas, había también un faquir egipcio que tenía todo un grupo de serpientes que bailaban al ritmo de una flauta mágica. En segundo lugar había sido una amante de los animales, que se sintió insultada por el hecho de que "las pobres serpientes estuvieran cautivas contra su voluntad para la diversión de otras personas" quizá no le faltaba demasiada razón, quizá era cruel tener a las serpientes cautivas, pero tampoco había sido correcto arrojar huevos podridos al escenario, huevos que realmente no llegaron nunca a su objetivo pero si a la cabeza de otros espectadores, por lo que la seguridad del circo la había sacado a la fuerza. Dando esto como resultado que un minuto después "medusa" entrara de regreso al circo y cientos de serpientes se desprendieran de su cabeza y alcanzaran a algunos de los visitantes del circo y los convirtieran en piedra.

Chat Noir había llegado cuando la pelea ya había empezado, Ladybug quizá había estado en medio de la gente que estaba mirando el espectáculo, porque cuando su compañero llegó solo quedaban dos puntos en sus aretes y tuvo que irse dejándolo pelear solo.

Como en los viejos mitos Chat había conseguido que Medusa se mirara en un espejo y se convirtiera a si misma en piedra. Pero Ladybug seguramente aún no había conseguido alimentar a su kwami así que las personas aún eran piedra y las serpientes que se habían desprendido de la cabeza del akuma aún seguían por todos lados. Mientras la había estado esperando el gato negro había visto la familiar figura de su compañera de aula en una de las gradas acuclillada hecha un ovillo en obvia actitud de querer salir pero sin hacerlo, al acercarse a ella descubrió porque.

Marinette le tenía pavor a las serpientes, no podía ni siquiera verlas, mucho menos caminar entre ellas.

Por supuesto para el héroe gatuno no sería ninguna complicación sacar a su amiga de allí a salvo, solo debía cargarla y llevarla donde la policía y la prensa la tendrían segura.

Pero…

Ladybug había hecho una vez lo mismo con Adrien Agreste. Muchas personas habían ignorado lo cómico que resultaba que Ladybug lo hubiera llevado en brazos como si él fuera una princesa y habían empezado a "shipearlos". A él desde luego que no le molestaba y aparentemente a Ladybug tampoco, todos los días Chat podía entrar a redes sociales y podía ver por lo menos una vez el hashtag de "Ladrien" en los foros que trataban de los héroes de París.

Así que si ahora el hacía lo mismo ¿Qué es lo que crearía? ¿El Chengnoir? ¿El Noirinette? ¿El Marichat?... el ultimo lo admitía no sonaba tan mal. Pero entonces ¿Su lady entendería que esto solo eran los fanáticos de los súper héroes de París y que no había nada entre Marinette y él?

Una pequeña serpiente subió por en medio de las gradas y se deslizó a un lado de ellos. Marinette brincó de nuevo a la grada sosteniéndose de sus hombros, realmente asustada. Necesitaba sacarla de allí.

— Muy bien princesa – tomada la decisión, era momento de tomar manos a la obra — vamos a sacarte de aquí.

— No dejaras que ninguna de esas serpientes me alcance ¿verdad?

— Ninguna, ¿confías en mí?

— Siempre.

Una sonrisa cálida, amable y dulce, con sus ojos de zafiro tan agradecidos, hizo sentir al gato negro que algo cimbraba en su interior.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Chat Noir levantó a su amiga en brazos al estilo nupcial y ella rápidamente se aferró a él, enterrando su cabeza en su cuello.

Chat Noir empezó a caminar entre el mar de serpientes que a decir verdad lo estaban ignorando olímpicamente. Sino lo estuviera sintiendo en ese momento jamás lo creería, pero caminar entre un rio de serpientes era mucho más fácil que tener a Marinette en brazos. Sentía la respiración caliente de la chica y sus labios suaves apoyados justo donde el traje dejaba un poco de espacio de la piel de su cuello libre, se sentía como el tacto de una rosa y él… _Mon Dieu!_ Él no era de piedra.

Fuera, todas las cámaras de televisión se apresuraron a sacarles decenas de fotografías además de video, incluso Alya estaba allí, no que eso fuera una sorpresa en realidad.

Chat estuvo seguro de que en muchas de esas fotografías se podría ver después claramente como sus mejillas se ponían escarlata y como tuvo que morderse los labios para aguantar un gemido, cuando Marinette levantó su rostro cerca del suyo, barriendo sus labios sobre su cuello en el proceso. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente él no pudo evitar ver su boca, pequeña y siempre en un precioso mohín color melocotón.

Unos labios muy apetitosos.

— Eres de verdad un héroe Chat Noir – Marinette le dijo con una voz baja e íntima, o al menos así es como la escuchó el gato negro – gracias por sacarme de allí.

— Cuando quieras – respondió sin realmente detenerse a pensar lo que dijo.

— Chat – Marinette soltó una pequeña risa adorable – espero en verdad no volverlo a repetir, al menos no por culpa de serpientes.

— Aja…

— ¿Me…? — la chica se mojó los labios con la lengua y el gato se sintió repentinamente sumamente sediento — ¿Me podrías bajar?

Y por fin el súper héroe fue consiente de la realidad. Allí estaba él, sosteniendo a la preciosa chica fuertemente contra su pecho aun, cuando estaba perfectamente a salvo. Ladybug jamás creería que no sentía nada por Marinette… y viendo tan dulce sonrisa, incluso él empezaba a dudarlo.

Con autentico pesar Chat Noir, bajó a la joven al piso mientras las cámaras no dejaban de disparar fotografías. Sabiendo a Marinette a salvo, el héroe regresó a la carpa y las serpientes esperando que su corazón dejara de latir como loco o que Ladybug estuviera de regreso.

Marinette mientras tanto fue donde estaban los reporteros y policía y donde su amiga Alya estaba entre ellos, la cual tipeaba en su celular llena de felicidad.

— Mi hashtag ha sido el ganador – dijo Alya con una sonrisa satisfecha cuando Marinette estuvo a su lado.

— ¿Y era?

— Marichat, el Chatinette casi le gana, hasta que "alguien" dijo que sonaba como algún tipo de queso apestoso y me dieron la razón, y el Marichat sube como la espuma.

— Me alegra que te diviertas.

— Y… — Alya la miró de reojo sin apartar su vista del celular tampoco — ¿Miedo a las serpientes?

— ¿No lo sabias? – preguntó Marinette inocentemente.

— Jamás lo habría imaginado – sonrió para su amiga mientras en la pantalla de su celular un post tras otro hacían al ladyblog moverse automáticamente – considerando sobre todo cuando aquella pequeña serpiente se metió por las cañerías de mi baño y la tomaste con tus propias manos para sacarla fuera.

— Bueno – Marinette miró hacia el cielo azul con una sonrisa divertida – quizá solo me den miedo las serpientes cuando Chat Noir está cerca.

— Quizá…

— Sí, quizá. ¿Tendrás una galleta?

 _19 de mayo de 2018_

 _12:15 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autora: La verdad es que me reí un montón con el final_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	7. Marinette protegiendo a Chat Noir (3)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Marinette protegiendo a Chat Noir_

— Y sigue precisamente la parte que no quieres ver.

— ¿Es tan terrible como creo que es?

— Peor.

— Está bien, hazlo.

Marinette se puso a su espalda y con ambas manos le tapó los ojos. En la pantalla de su computador portátil una pareja que había estado un momento antes discutiendo con fiereza, ahora se besaba como si el mundo fuera a terminarse en cualquier momento empapándose bajo la lluvia.

Marinette había visto esta misma película un montón de veces, era una de sus favoritas, pero siempre a solas. La verdad fuera dicha la chica sentía que aun cuando fuera solo una película y esos unos actores, ver a dos personas compartiendo un beso tan apasionado la hacía sentir tímida o como segunda opción la hacía soltar un montón de suspiros mientras soñaba despierta y eso estaba bien si lo hacía a solas, o incluso con Tikki, pero hacerlo con otra persona…

Pero aparentemente el súper héroe de París no tenía nada mejor que hacer un sábado por la noche que dejarse caer en su balcón. Esta noche en particular hacía frio, el invierno estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina, todas las hojas de otoño habían caído ya de los árboles y todo lo que Marinette había querido hacer aquella noche, había sido meterse bajo una frazada caliente, un poco de chocolate caliente con galletas saladas y ver de nuevo una de sus películas favoritas en compañía de su kwami.

Marinette le había advertido al héroe que solo tenía dos opciones: o irse porque ella no iba a salir al balcón en una noche tan fría o quedarse a ver una película ridículamente romántica. Francamente la joven parisina había esperado que el gato negro actuara como cualquier otro chico en una situación así y deseara salir corriendo de allí, pero como siempre Chat Noir la había sorprendido decidiendo quedarse y pidiéndole que lo "protegiera" de las escenas más empalagosas.

Y allí estaban los dos, recostados contra el gran gato de peluche en la cabecera de la cama. Una pequeña vocecita, aunque no la vocecita de siempre, sino esta vez dentro de su cabeza le decía a Marinette que no debería permitirle a este chico estar metido en su cama con ella, que un chico y una chica solos en una habitación, compartiendo calor en una cama… pero hacía frio, y sabía que su gatito negro era incapaz de faltarle el respeto, de ningún modo, él era realmente un caballero en una armadura negra.

Ella por otro lado.

Teniéndolo allí cubriendo sus ojos sintiendo la presión de su espalda sobre su pecho, el calor residual que el traje mágico por su cuerpo y el sol que quedaba impregnado en el cuero negro, la alcanzaba y era tan confortable… además su olor.

La chica inclinó su cabeza para poder respirar profundamente y llenarse con el aroma de su cabello, olía a algo parecido al sándalo y pachuli, un aroma realmente agradable que podía asociar perfectamente a él, casi la hacía desear meter su nariz entre las hebras de su cabello, apoyar su cabeza y usar su suave pelo como una almohada, disfrutando del aroma y la suavidad como armiño.

Y después de pensárselo un momento de hecho lo hizo, hundió su nariz en su pelo y no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía, era como haber encontrado un pequeño lugar feliz en el mundo.

— Mari… - el joven aun a ciegas sintió el peso de la cabeza de la chica sobre su cabeza.

"Solo un minuto más por favor", Marinette aspiró profundamente de nuevo, allí en el fondo había un pequeño acento cítrico, lima quizá, ¿La transformación de los miraculous haría que él oliera así? O así es como comúnmente el chico olía todos los días, era algo lujoso y decadente que no parecía terrenal.

— Hey, Marinette – La llamó de nuevo el gato negro.

— Uhm… — murmuró Marinette antes de descubrir sus ojos y levantar su cabeza – lo siento, creo que… me quede dormida.

— Yo soy quien lo siente, te he mantenido despierta hasta tarde.

— Está bien, fue divertido.

— Gracias por la compañía.

— Cuando quieras.

El gato negro no dijo nada más, salió de la cama asegurándose de dejar a la chica sobre ella bien arropada y salió rápidamente por la escotilla del techo, dejando tras de sí solo el aire helado de la noche y el aroma de su cabello en su nariz.

Tikki salió de su escondite limpiando pequeñas lágrimas de sus grandes ojos azules. Marinette había descubierto que Tikki era también una amante de estas películas tontamente romántica. Así que mientras Tikki apagaba la luz, la chica apagaba su portátil para ponerlo bajo la cama, y después juntas se acomodaron en la cama para una noche de sueño.

Tikki se durmió enseguida pero Marinette se quedó viendo por la ventana sobre su cabeza, un brillo de luna llena iluminaba un pequeño espacio sobre su cama. Imaginó a Chat Noir, el cuero de su traje cálido y su aroma a limón corriendo por los tejados de París y deseó que llegara pronto a casa alejándose del frio.

Ella podía proteger la espalda de su compañero en las batallas y a su amigo de películas románticas y empalagosas, pero, ¿Quién la protegería a ella de lo que sentía por él?

 _22 de mayo de 2018_

 _11:26 a.m._

Nota de autora: No pregunten por que solo pienso que Chat debe oler realmente bien...

 **¿Reviews?**

Tata

Mimi chan


	8. Besos de gatito (14)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Besos de Gatito_

— Chat, se bueno – Marinette se aferró con fuerza a los fuertes brazos del súper héroe buscando equilibrio.

— ¿Es que acaso estoy siendo malo, princesa? – el gato literalmente ronroneó la frase contra su oreja derecha.

Marinette no estaba segura. No estaba en realidad segura de nada, su cabeza se sentía justo como gelatina.

Tratando de unir los hilos de su conciencia recordó como todo había empezado todo. Un día el gato había llegado a su balcón y había dicho abiertamente "me gustas, pero no estoy enamorado de ti". La vida era irónica, suponía, desde que era exactamente lo mismo que ella sentía por él.

Así que ¿Qué hacían dos personas que se gustan pero no están enamoradas? Le piden un poco de permiso a sus sentimientos, ellos habían elegido volverse amantes, pareja sin compromisos, amigos con derechos, como quieran llamarlo. La cuestión era que algunas noches un gato negro aparecía en su balcón y Marinette tomaba su mano y escapaba con él.

París era suyo de noche, podían quedarse en lo alto de algún edificio, otras en la copa de algún árbol en uno de los muchos parques de la cuidad, un par de veces habían terminado en la parte más alta de la torre Eiffel, en una ocasión habían pasado la noche entera recostados en la parte de arriba del arco del triunfo. Y en aquellas noches, a veces solo se quedaban juntos tomando café y haciendo bromas, otras él solo quería tener una persona con la cual desahogarse sobre lo pesado que había sido su día aunque nunca realmente entrara en detalles, en un par de ocasiones el chico solo le había pedido que lo dejara apoyar su cabeza en su regazo y quedarse en silencio…

Pero en contadas ocasiones, en contadas pero preciosas ocasiones, había algo en el aire, la cuidad luz, la cuidad del romance y del amor los contagiaba con su efluvio, empezaban compartiendo besos dulces e inocentes, ella jugaba con su cabello y él recorría con el filo de sus garras la piel de sus brazos. Cuando él hacia eso, cuando sentía ese escozor por todo su cuerpo en los lugares donde el gato negro la marcaba le importaba muy poco donde estaban o quien pudiera verlos, no podía importarle menos cuando el chico la sentaba descaradamente en su regazo y colaba sus manos bajo su blusa y hacia caminos rojos por toda su piel y atacaba su boca con brío, mordiendo, lamiendo, saboreándola de una forma tan devastadora que ella terminaba agitada y deseosa de más.

Todo eso no tenía nada de malo ¿verdad? No se amaban, pero se querían, ella confiaba en él con su vida y sabía que él la consideraba una amiga, una gran amiga, se lo había dicho más de una vez, ambos se querían aun cuando no se amaran, no estaba mal en ese caso disfrutar de esos momentos de perfecta intimidad física, todo se sentía tan bien que no quería que terminara nunca.

Y es alli donde todas las alarmas en la cabeza de la chica sonaban, no quería que parara, sino todo lo contrario, quería que continuara, deseaba el calor de su boca no solo sobre sus labios si no por todo su cuerpo, en su cuello, en su espalda, bajando por su columna y… y…

— ¡Chat!

Las manos del chico en traje negro empujaron la cadera de su amante y pudo sentir perfectamente cuanto también estaba afectándole a él todas estas sensaciones que compartían. Marinette peleó entre la necesidad de moverse para tenerlo más cerca, justo donde más lo necesitaba y con la parte de su razón que le decía que debía alejarse antes de llegar a un lugar de la cual ni siquiera estaba segura de la dirección, lo que significaba que definitivamente no estaba lista para ir.

— Besos de gatito, ¿Sí, Chat?

— ¿Besos de gatito?

— Sí, por favor.

Besos inocentes, dulces, placenteros y seguros, se dijo a su misma Marinette en su cabeza, eso es lo que podía manejar.

Chat se alejó de su boca, y bajó su cabeza para apoyarla en su cuello, un largo lengüetazo subió desde su hombro por su cuello y terminó en su oreja, sus dientes mordisqueando su piel a su paso, escalofríos recorrieron a la chica sin poderlo controlar.

— Chat Noir – Marinette trató de controlar su voz con toda su determinación para que no se escuchara como un gemido, fracasando por supuesto.

— Tú lo pediste Marinette. Los gatos no sabemos besar, cuando queremos demostrar amor – el gato negro mordió justo el lugar donde su cuello y su hombro se unían haciendo correr su sangre aún más pesada – entonces mordemos, esos son los besos de un gatito.

— Entonces… quizá solo uno más – no pudo resistir pedir Marinette.

— Tus deseos son mis órdenes.

Y quizá compartieron uno o dos o tres más de esos besos de gatito.

 _24 de mayo de 2018_

 _1:30 a.m._

 _Nota de autora: Ustedes no serían capaces de mentirme ¿verdad? Quien no querría algunos besos de gatito._

 _¿ **reviews**?_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	9. Cinturón-cola (9)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Cinturón cola_

 _"Estoy convencida de que si se puede."_

 _"No lo sé, —_ respondió un mensaje _— ¿recuerdan al akuma Lady Wifi?"_

 _"Apuesto a que Alya lo recuerda perfectamente" –_ un mensaje nuevo respondió, acompañado por un icono con una sonrisa burlona.

 _"JA JA…_ — escribió enseguida la aludida — _Alguien me recuerda ¿Por qué Chloé está en este chat room?"_

 _"Por qué papi insiste en que tengo que estar en el chat de tareas del aula_ – escribió enseguida Chloé que siempre TENÍA que contestar — _me he cansado de decirle que yo tengo ninguna tarea, para que si no Sabrina está aquí."_

 _"Por supuesto Chloé."_ – escribió Sabrina con la misma premura que usaba Sabrina también en persona.

 _"Podemos volver al tema principal, por favor" –_ Alyx acompañó su mensaje con un gif de una chica con los ojos en blanco.

 _"Regresando al punto. ¿Recuerdan que Lady Wifi intentó quitarle su antifaz a Ladybug? no pudo. Sus disfraces son mágicos, así como no puedes quitarle su antifaz a Ladybug, seguro no le puedes quitar la cola a Chat Noir."_

Marinette vio los mensajes en el chat room en su celular y suspiró con cierta diversión. Era extraño pensarlo, pero en esta ocasión tenía que darle la razón a Chloé, el chat de tareas del aula rara vez trataba realmente sobre la tarea que cualquiera de los profesores dejara más allá de intercambiar alguna liga de Wikipedia para buscar información, usualmente lo usaba para compartir chismes del aula, planear lugares para encontrarse. En esta ocasión en específico estaban en medio del interesante debate de: "la cola—cinturón de Chat Noir ¿Puede o no quitarse?"

 _"Marinette, tú lo conoces más de cerca ¿Qué opinas?"_ – este mensaje de Alya la sorprendió.

 _"Y ¿Por qué se supone que yo lo conozco más de cerca?_ – Escribió enseguida — _yo soy la única que no ha sido akumatizada, cualquiera de ustedes lo conoce mejor que yo"._

 _"Precisamente porque eres la única que ha estado con él sin ser akumatizada._ – escribió Alya _— Todos nosotros no recordamos lo que paso cuando nos akumatizaron"._

 _"Solo nos quedan los moretones"_ – escribió Nino con un emoji que representaba un puño cerrado.

 _"¿En serio?" –_ escribió angustiada Marinette, ¿No se supone que el lucky charm curaba todo eso?

 _"¡Nino!" –_ Regañó Alya.

 _"De todos modos, yo no conozco a Chat Noir mejor que ninguna otra persona, no tengo idea si se puede o no quitar su cola."_

Por supuesto nadie sabía que Chat Noir ahora mismo estaba dormido en un cojín gigante que ella misma había confeccionado para él.

Chat Noir era un gatito perdido, desde aquella ocasión en que había estado en su balcón por el ataque de _Glaciator_ solía pasar a su balcón solo de vez en cuando. Quizá una vez a la semana, dos cada diez días, quizá, solo siete veces en un mes. El gato negro se sentaba en la barandilla de su balcón y hablaban del ataque del ultimo akuma, él solía preguntarle sobre su día a día, solo eran dos personas compartiendo un momento como dos personas que se encuentran en una fila de un súper mercado.

Había café, había galletas, había montones de bromas de gatos, y a veces solo había silencio. Marinette amaba a su compañero y aun cuando ninguno de los dos había confiado grandes secretos o confesiones, ¿Qué más podía significar que un chico como él, tan carismático, divertido y noble, a veces solo deseara quedarse en silencio y acurrucarse en un rincón? le daba la impresión de que Chat se sentía solo y a veces lo único que quería era algo de compañía y ella estaba honrada de ser la persona que él hubiera escogido para eso.

Pero si alguien llegaba a enterarse de que había un súper héroe en su balcón de vez en cuando, la intimidad de este ritual seguramente terminaría.

Pero… la verdad es que habían picado su curiosidad.

Sigilosamente dejó su celular a un lado y observó a su compañero, estaba profundamente dormido tenía la respiración normal de una persona que duerme profundamente al menos, según había dicho en su vida civil había tenido varias noches de poco sueño. Por supuesto no le preguntó porque no había podido dormir, no creía que fuera nada malo, después de todo incluso Adrien tenía sesiones de fotos que empezaban a la media noche y terminaban hasta al amanecer y después tenía que asistir a clases, al menos estaba contenta de saber que allí había encontrado un lugar silencioso y tranquilo para dormir.

Curiosidad, curiosidad…

Lentamente se sentó en la orilla del cojín, el peso del chico gato se desbalanceó un poco y una de sus piernas se pegó a su cadera, el cinturón colgaba de su lado izquierdo al lado contrario donde ella estaba, pero al alcance. Miró de nuevo a su compañero a la cara, él frotó su mejilla contra el suave terciopelo del cojín mientras dormía, lentamente alcanzó la punta de su cinturón y empezó a caminar sobre él con el dedo medio e índice simulando dos piernas hasta llegar a su cintura y entonces cerró su mano alrededor del cinturón y tiró suavemente.

Pero apenas dio el primer tirón el cinturón se movió por sí mismo y se enredó alrededor de su mano y su brazo jalándola a ella hacia abajo, desde la posición en la que estaba quedó tirada sobre el chico en una posición muy, muy, muy comprometida.

El súper héroe se despertó en el mismo momento en que sintió ese peso sobre él, giró medio cuerpo para encontrar a Marinette sobre la mitad de su cuerpo.

— Eh…. ¿Marinette? – el chico gato vio con atención la escena, la mano de la chica atrapada por su cinturón – Oh, princesa, no sabía que tenías ese tipo de intenciones con este gato.

Marinette no podía estar más roja, su cabeza había ido a descansar justo a la parte baja de su espalda y su mano estaba atrapada bajo su pecho, si, justo sobre el trasero del chico.

— ¡Que! ¡NO! – la chica intentó levantarse rápidamente teniendo que apoyar su mano atrapada sobre la parte más carnosa del chico, pero el cinturón seguía teniéndola atrapada así que volvió a tirar de ella y la regresó al mismo exacto lugar donde estaba.

— Solo tenías que pedirlo princesa – ronroneó el gato con una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras — estoy más que feliz de compartir lo que tú quieras contigo.

— Solo… — Marinette no podía estar más sonrojada aunque tuviera un par de litros extra de sangre — solo… yo…

— ¿Sí, Marinette…? — su tono de voz era tan seductor e íntimo que, daba miedo.

— Solo tenía curiosidad por saber si podías quitarte el cinturón de tu traje. – explicó la chica casi con un grito.

— Oh – el chico giró en su cojín y el movimiento hizo que esta vez la chica tuviera que subir más por la almohada y casi abrazar al chico — ¿Tenías curiosidad por saber si mi traje podía quitarse? quizá podríamos averiguarlo.

— ¡No! – Gritó pero la posición en la que estaban no ayudaba a parecer inocente — ¡Solo el cinturón!, ¡En serio solo quería saber sobre el cinturón!, ahora por favor ¡Suéltame!

El chico soltó una carcajada de lo más divertida pero también el cinturón soltó la mano de la chica y ella deseó que la tierra se la tragara y… ahora tenía curiosidad por saber si realmente podía quitarse el traje.

 _Fin 9_

 _24 de mayo de 2018_

 _1:53 p.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autora: Parte de mis inocentes headcanon me dicen que la cola de Chat realmente reacciona al igual que sus orejas, no lo se, solo me parece divertido._

 ** _¿reviews?_**

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	10. Hierba Gatera (10)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 Días_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Hierba Gatera_

— Vamos cariño solo un poquito más – la animó madame Dupain.

— Mamá…

— Vamos pettite, solo un poquito más y podrás dormir.

Marinette con esfuerzo se levantó sobre sus codos y aceptó la infusión tibia que su madre le ofrecía, sintió algunas gotas resbalar por su barbilla a su garganta que su madre se apresuró a limpiar con una servilleta.

— Está bien Mari, duerme un poco ahora.

— Gracias mamá.

Arropando bien a su hija madame Dupain se levantó y se llevó la bandeja y la taza de infusión que había preparado para su hija. Distraída como siempre Marinette había olvidado llevar su abrigo esa primera mañana de invierno, había llegado una hora antes de su horario normal con una nota de la escuela donde le decían que la dejaban irse a casa porque tenía 39° de fiebre.

La había metido a la cama y había preparado una infusión que seguro le quitaría la fiebre con un par de horas de sueño. Apagando la luz y poniendo el calefactor en una temperatura cómoda salió de la habitación.

Y en cuanto una puerta se cerró, una ventana se abrió. Chat Noir entró en la habitación en un movimiento rápido para no dejar entrar el aire frio de afuera. No había podido resistir la tentación de ir a verla, desde hacía un par de horas Marinette se había visto cansada e incómoda hasta que la profesora Bustier la había obligado a ir a la enfermería y entonces ya no había regresado al aula.

Él mismo había insistido en prestarle al menos una bufanda, Alya y Nino le habían ofrecido sus abrigos, pero Marinette no había querido incomodar a nadie, dulce y amable Marinette que no quería que nadie sufriera frio.

Como imaginó estaba recostada en su cama, se veían sus mejillas rojas y estaba un poco sudorosa, había imaginado enseguida que tendría fiebre, se acercó a ella y puso tras su oreja izquierda algunas hebras perdidas de cabello, estaba tan profundamente dormida y…

Olía tan bien…

De verdad, olía bien, se acercó más a ella intentando averiguar qué es lo que estaba oliendo, era como… ¿menta? No, era algo cítrico, picante pero agradable de hecho muy muy agradable.

Y en un instante en que atrapó correctamente el olor se pedio del mundo.

El aroma cítrico y dulce empapaba su cuello, recorrió su cuello con su nariz y el aroma se avivó y se le hizo agua la boca, paso la lengua por encima de la piel que tenía pegado ese aroma, sintió cosquillas por todo el cuerpo al saborear el aroma a menta con limón. Quería más y la piel de Marinette estaba cubierta de este sabor, lamió y mordisqueó su barbilla hasta llegar a su boca y sus labios estaban cubiertos de lo que fuera que sabía tan bien, así que se dedicó a lamer sus labios, sabían a menta, a lima a canela y vainilla y quería perderse por horas en este sabor. Su boca debería estar llena de este delicioso sabor, con un pulgar separo sus labios y estaba por buscar dentro de ella cuando una mano lo empujó hacia arriba.

— ¡Mamá… no, paños fríos no!

Escuchar la voz de la chica lo trajo a tierra y de pronto solo podía preguntarse ¡Qué rayos había pasado!, había estado lamiendo y mordisqueando la boca de Marinette mientras estaba inconsciente, aún tenía sobre sus propios labios el sabor que no había podido identificar pero del que podía sentirse adicto.

— ¿Chat? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la chica y giró en la cama hundiendo su rostro en una almohada – no me siento bien, quiero dormir.

— Te fuiste del colegio temprano, estaba preocupado. – y cuando lo dijo casi quiso darse de topes contra algún mueble. No se supone que él supiera que ella había salido temprano de sus clases.

— Eres tan dulce…

— No más que tú.

— Estoy bien, solo es un poco de fiebre, olvide mi abrigo en la mañana… Adrien quería prestarme su bufanda, ¡Es tan lindo!

— ¿Has tomado alguna medicina?

— Si, mamá hace un remedio de hierbas… sería tú favorito, lleva Hierba gatera. — Y la chica soltó una pequeña risita.

Chat Noir no respondió nada, hierba gatera, ¡En serio le afectaba la Hierba gatera! Estaba por disculparse por semejante comportamiento cuando vio a la chica que estaba profundamente dormida y quizá por la forma en la que había reaccionado ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que le había estado haciendo o al menos eso es lo que esperaba, estuvo a punto de reclinarse para poner un beso en su frente cuando el rastro de la hierba gatera lo alcanzó otra vez y ese echó para atrás y se tapó la boca y la nariz.

Ella olía tan bien y sus labios habían sido tan dulces pero, ¡Estaba inconsciente! Sino lo estuviera pues… pues… pero no lo estaba y estaba mal.

Sin más remedio decidió que por un rato debía alejarse de Marinette y de la hierba gatera… muy a su pesar.

 _Fin 10_

 _24 de mayo de 2018_

 _4:16 p.m._

 _Nota de autora: Del libro de las mil y una cosas inútiles que se aprenden en internet. La hierba gatera realmente se usa como remedio para la tos y para algunos malestares menstruales, quien lo diría._

 _¿ **Reviews**?_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	11. Doodlin (23)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 Días_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Doodlin' Chat Noir_

— Y miren que fue lo que trajo el rio.

Marinette giró sobre sus pies al reconocer la voz de chico que la había llamado con alegría. Allí estaba el chico con ojos aguamarina y cabello azulado sosteniendo a su espalda su inseparable guitarra.

— ¡Luka!

Ni tarda ni perezosa la chica fue hasta donde el chico estaba y Luka no tardó en atraerla en un abrazo festivo y cariñoso.

— Tenía la esperanza de que vinieras al concierto cuando anunciaron la fecha en Milán.

— Tenía que venir, como podría perder mi dos por uno. Ver al genial Jaged Stone y aparte ver como mi querido amigo hacía el telón, estuviste genial Luka, absolutamente ame tu nueva canción.

— Me alegro que te gustara – después de todo muchos de los versos de esa canción los había hecho pensando en la chica de ojos azules ante él – Jaged también estará feliz de verte, esos pantalones que hiciste de cintura alta son sus absolutos favoritos.

— Vi que los llevaba hoy en el concierto, seguro eso llevara algunos clientes a mi tienda.

— Tenlo por seguro, están preparando un brindis detrás del escenario, ¿Quieres venir?

— Claro, aunque solo un rato, mañana debo ir a clases.

Luka tomó de la mano a Marinette y entrando a la sección tras bambalinas pasaron un largo rato platicando con los otros músicos del concierto, compartiendo opiniones con las coristas que querían algo más llamativo para su imagen y como Luka había dicho Jaged se desvivió en halagos por la pequeña pero maravillosa colección que había estrenado hacia un mes en Milán, incluso Fang llevaba uno de los collares de cuero que ella había diseñado.

Después de dar el recorrido y hablar con todo el mundo se quedaron sentados sobre una de las cajas de instrumentos compartiendo una copa, Marinette con una copa de champaña mientras Luka tomaba una cerveza y experiencias.

En aquel festival de música donde se habían conocido ellos dos, Jaged había estado pendiente de las diferentes bandas del festival y por lo que Luka le había dicho el rockero había admirado mucho su habilidad con la guitarra, le había dado incluso una propuesta de trabajo, de hecho también le había impresionado la técnica de Adrien al piano, pero claro Adrien era no solo Adrien, él era Adrien Agreste y había declinado. Luka por supuesto viéndolo como la oportunidad de su vida había aceptado encantado, y ahora después de 4 años de aquel momento y Luka con casi 20 años tenía su propia banda que habría los conciertos de Jaged y su talento hacia que su popularidad subiera como la espuma.

Marinette por su parte con solo un año en Milán había encontrado un apoyo enorme en sus profesores de liceo, uno de ellos tenía tanta fe en ella que le había hecho un préstamo para que arrancara con su primera colección siempre que le diera una pequeña participación, en un mes que estaba en el mercado había funcionado muy bien, más ahora que Jaged había usado una de sus piezas.

A los dos les iba bien en sus carreras y eso era bueno.

— Marinette ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Luka miró a la chica con esa expresión que parecía casi desinteresada, pero solo era pacifica con la que miraba a todo el mundo.

— Claro.

— Hace dos años… - el chico le dio un tragó a su cerveza para darse un poco de valor - Hace dos años cuando te invite a salir conmigo, me diste muchos motivos para no aceptar. ¿Los motivos aún son válidos?

— Luka…

— Me dijiste que no querías cortar mis alas, que tenía que salir al mundo y comérmelo, que tu harías lo mismo, pero que tu mundo en ese momento era París.

— Solo hay algunos lugares del mundo donde puedes estudiar modas como yo lo deseaba. – Y sí esa era parte de la verdad - París era mi primera opción.

— En aquel entonces me dio la impresión que más que París, había "alguien" en París que era tu mundo – dijo con sinceridad Luka, en aquella ocasión cuando Marinette lo rechazó, su corazón no solo cantaba por triunfo, sino por amor - De hecho, creo que era la misma persona por la que tu corazón cantaba cuando nos conocimos

Marinette bajó la cabeza y miró las burbujas en su copa de champaña. Luka sí que era perceptivo.

Hacia solo dos años había pensado que su mundo cabía en París, allí estaban las mejores escuelas del mundo, allí estaban sus amados padres, sus queridos amigos, Ladybug era la heroína de París, su lugar estaba allí, y en París estaba el chico de ojos verde neón y traje negro del que quería sostener la mano para siempre… hasta que había mirado quien estaba bajo la máscara.

Vio una gota de agua caer dentro de la copa y levantó el rostro, secándose las mejillas enseguida.

— Lo siento Marinette – se apresuró Luka a extenderle un pañuelo que llevaba en el pantalón.

— No es tu culpa Luka es solo que… - recibió el pañuelo secándose el rostro - sí, había alguien, pero esa persona… no era quien yo creía que era, y decidí dejarlo atrás y buscar mi mundo en otro lugar.

— Ya sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras pero, escucha esto.

Luka dejó su botella de cerveza a un lado y se acomodó la guitarra en el regazo y empezó a tocar. Una canción que sonaba casi como un jazz más propia para un sax que para una guitarra acústica y que sonaba como algo de los 50s

 ** _Takin' a long trip packin' a big grip_**

 ** _Gonna be real hip gotta be on time._**

 _Tomando un largo viaje, empacando una gran maleta, vamos hacer real música, estamos a tiempo._

Luka empezó a cantar una canción que Marinette no había escuchado en su vida, al mismo tiempo que ella la demás gente en la habitación puso atención al joven cantante que estaba dando un concierto personal.

 ** _Baby is waitin' anticipatin'_**

 ** _Gonna be matin' marriage is just fine._**

 _Cariño te estoy esperando con anticipación, seamos pareja, el matrimonio esta bien._

— El pequeño Luka se está declarando ¡Chicos!

Uno de los otros músicos de la sala gritó a todo pulmón y todo mundo empezó a aplaudir y chiflar para animarlo. Marinette no sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo que se estaba declarando? Miró a Luka preocupada pero el chico solo subió un pie a la maleta donde ella estaba sentada y siguió tocando.

 ** _Honeymoonin' is for spoonin' we don't want no one to tune in_**

 ** _While we're at play DOODLIN' away._**

 _La luna de miel es para acurrucarnos, no necesitamos que nadie nos acompañe mientras estamos "garabateando"_

En ese momento otro de los músicos recuperó su saxofón y empezó a acompañar la canción. Marinette solo aferró su copa de vino y se la tomó toda de un solo trago, esto era irreal, igual que el mesero que se acercó a ella y le llenó la copa de nuevo, se la tomó toda de golpe de nuevo y el mismo mesero se la volvió a llenar poniendo una fresa dentro de la copa para acompañar.

 ** _Check in our hotel find it is real swell_**

 ** _Where can I find that do not disturb sign?_**

 ** _Stoppin' our phone calls climbin' the four walls_**

 ** _No reservations for us to go dine._**

 _Mira nuestro hotel, ¿No es realmente estupendo? ¿Dónde podemos encontrar el cartel de "no molestar"? Dejemos el teléfono desconectado mientras trepamos por las paredes, no haremos reservaciones para cenar._

Para ese momento todo el mundo estaba involucrado, alguien se sentó en una batería y empezó a tocar, el propio Jaged Stone estaba al piano siguiendo la canción como si fuera de su repertorio y Marinette no estaba segura de que hacer, pero primer instinto fue meterse bajo una piedra y no volver a salir, esto era muy embarazoso. Sabía que Luka no solo cantaba esa canción porque sí, él estaba haciendo una abierta declaración con ella.

 ** _Honeymoonin' is for spoonin' we don't want no one to tune in_**

 ** _While we're at play DOODLIN' away._**

 ** _We just doodle all day we just doodle all night_**

 ** _We sure like it that way we don't fuss, we don't fight_**

 _La luna de miel es para acurrucarnos, no necesitamos que nadie nos acompañe mientras estamos "garabateando". Solo hagamos garabatos todo el día, garabateemos toda la noche. Estamos seguros que de ese modo nada puede molestarnos, no pelearemos._

Marinette se cubrió la cara avergonzada cuando todos los músicos de la habitación se unieron al coro con Luka dándole un apoyo moral a su "declaración" pero los miró a todos por el espacio que dejaba uno de sus dedos, todos parecían estarlo pasando genial en la pequeña improvisación y ella no quiso desanimarlos, se descubrió el rostro y tomó otro sorbito del helado champaña ahora con sabor a fresa.

 ** _Well what more can I say we sure doodle just right._**

 _Bien qué más puedo decir, nosotros seguro garabatearemos bien._

Y entonces el joven de cabello azulado empezó un extraño coro que consistía en volver a cantar la canción con sonidos como si fuera un pato o algo así y Marinette no pudo aguantar la carcajada que le llenaba el pecho. Los músicos a su alrededor siguieron acampando la canción con todos sus instrumentos. Luka la tomó de la mano, ella dejó la copa en el piso y se levantó con él, empezaron a moverse al ritmo de un bajo y la batería.

La canción finalmente terminó y ella no pudo hacer más que aplaudirle a todos, todos estaban pronto de tan buen humor y empezando a improvisar más música que nadie notó cuando ellos dos salieron por la puerta de servicio.

Fuera estaba a punto de llover, el cielo era purpura y escucharon algunos rayos a la lejanía. Marinette hacía meses que no se divertía tanto como esa noche, desde que había llegado a Milán, había estado tan decidida a dejar París atrás y no pensar en lo que había pasado con Chat Noir que se había dedicado a trabajar con pasión, estaba todo el tiempo tan ocupada que divertirse se había quedado en segundo lugar.

— Marinette…

— No puedo – dijo con sinceridad, sabía que Luka no había cantado una canción así solo para consolarla y volverla a poner de buen humor, como todos sus compañeros músicos lo habían entendido también, Luka estaba haciendo una declaración de intenciones.

— ¿Sales con alguien aquí?

— No.

— Entonces que hay de malo – insistió un poco más el chico no deseando sonar como si la estuviera presionando - no te estoy ofreciendo nada serio porque sé que no estas lista, pero quizá…

— Sí, lo se… pero esto fue lo que me metió en problemas la primera vez.

Con Chat Noir, había decidido que una aventura estaba bien por que al principio solo se había sentido como eso, solo eran dos chicos que se gustaban y tontear juntos había sido divertido y excitante. Pero las cosas no pueden ser simples por demasiado tiempo, en algún momento los sentimientos se ponen en medio y ella había entregado demasiado… tanto que aun ahora, Chat se había quedado con todo y ella aun no podía recuperarlo.

— Mereces más Luka y yo aún estoy enamorada de Chat Noir.

Marinette abrió los ojos enormes y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, no había planeado decir quién era el chico.

— Wow – dijo Luka sin poderlo evitar — ¿Chat Noir?

— No tenía intensión de decir quién era, discúlpame Luka y por favor mantén este secreto por mí – casi le suplicó la joven diseñadora - lo último que necesito en este momento es que la prensa…

— Marinette por favor – la interrumpió el músico - no necesitas ni explicarlo, por supuesto que te guardare el secreto, pero… Chat Noir – el chico se recargó contra una pared y soltó el aliento que había estado guardando – ¡Damn!, tus estándares llegan al cielo Mari, ¿Cómo se puede competir con Chat Noir?

— No digas eso Luka, eres un chico increíble no necesitas llenar los estándares de nadie – mucho menos después de lo que Chat le había hecho.

— Sí, pero estamos hablando de Chat Noir, es un auténtico héroe, salvo París tantas veces como… ni siquiera yo he tenido tantos conciertos. Si me hubieras dicho, no lo sé, Adrien Agreste, el chico es famoso, rico y guapo pero es un cretino con las chicas.

Marinette se mordió el labio, aun cuando Adrien le hubiera fallado ella aún tenía un fuerte sentido de la fidelidad con Chat y no iba a divulgar su verdadera identidad por allí. Se puso a un lado de Luka recargándose en la misma pared.

— Lo siento, aun no estoy lista pero… no lo sé, quizá después de un tiempo, quizá me gustaría hacer uno que otro garabato.

— Ya te he esperado cuatro años, qué más da esperar un poco más.

Marinette se acercó a su rostro y puso un beso cálido y amable en sus labios. Luka lo agradeció acariciando su mejilla. Marinette solo se ajustó la correa de su bolso y caminó lejos de él rumbo a la calle mientras Luka regresaba dentro con sus compañeros.

Marinette sintió las primeras pequeñas gotas de lluvia sobre su nariz y paro un taxi que la recogió enseguida.

Marinette sabía que Luka era un chico increíble, alguien con quien siempre era divertido hablar y con un corazón enorme que seguro podría hacer feliz a cualquier chica con o son compromiso, eso en realidad no era importante. Miró los cristales de las ventanillas llenarse de lluvia, ¿Llovería también en París? O en cualquiera que fuera el lugar donde Chat… donde Adrien, ¿Estaría bien?

Sintió de nuevo las mejillas húmedas y con el pañuelo que Luka le había dejado se limpió el rostro, al día siguiente tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y en eso debía concentrarse, el corazón por el momento se quedaba en la banca.

 _Fin 11_

 _30 de mayo de 2018_

 _7:32 p.m._

 _Nota de autora: Sé que parece un Lukanette pero lo prometo es un Marichat._

 _Esta es una historia graciosa. Por las mañanas tengo la costumbre de escuchar un programa de radio, el locutor es un tipo muy versado en música y puso una canción llamada Doodlin' de Dusty Springfield y estaba explicando que doodlin' es una expresión que se usa también para "infidelidad" (Y también tiene muchas y muy curiosas connotaciones sexuales según urban dictionary) y con el nuevo giro que le estoy dando a la historia supe que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de usarla. Lo entenderán en su momento, que sepan que la versión de Dusty es preciosa, pero la versión de Dee Dee Bridgewater es hilarante, si la pueden escuchar por favor háganlo_

 _¿ **Reviews**?_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _\- BONUS -_**

 _Esta era la versión original de este día, ustedes deciden cual les gusta más :D_

 _Estas dibujando a Chat Noir_

\- ¿Estas… dibujando a Chat Noir?

\- Al menos lo estoy intentando.

Marinette se recargó sobre los hombros de Alya desde su espalda y miró con curiosidad dentro de la tableta de su amiga, tenía un garabato de Chat Noir de pie apoyando su bastón sobre sus hombros sosteniéndolo con los dos brazos.

\- Y… puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?

\- _Le monde_ me ha pedido que coopere con ellos en un reportaje especial sobre medidas de seguridad en posibles inundaciones en época de lluvia. Han tomado a Chat Noir como su estandarte así que por eso estoy intentando tener un dibujo de él.

\- ¡Oh eso es genial, Alya! - _Le monde_ era uno de los periódicos de circulación principal en la cuidad, Marinette abrazó a su amiga desde los hombros – ¡Muchas felicidades!

\- Gracias Mari – dijo Alya recibiendo gustosa el abrazo - quería acompañar mi reportaje con una foto de Chat Noir, pero el periódico me advirtió que si no tenía un copyrigth sobre ella no podía hacerlo y comprar los derechos de una foto es un lio, me dijeron que si era un dibujo no había mayor problema.

\- Ya veo – dijo mirando de nuevo el dibujo – sabes, creo que los hombros de Chat Noir son… pues… mas…

\- ¿Musculosos? – adivinó Alya con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Sí, algo así – dijo Marinette apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de su amiga - y creo que sus piernas se ven muy cortas.

\- Él no es muy alto en realidad.

\- Sí que lo es, es aún más alto que Ladybug – le aseguró ella que tenía años de tener que ver a su compañero de batalla hacia arriba - Probablemente tenga la misma estatura de Adrien.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si y ya sabes, su pelo… - Marinette sonrió tiernamente al recordar su pelo - su pelo siempre parece no sé, como si acabada de levantarse de la cama.

\- Veo que mi amiga está más al pendiente del gato súper héroe de lo que yo pensé. – Alya se burló un momento de su amiga que la mitad del tiempo parecía realmente desinteresada de los héroes de París.

\- No es eso, es solo que… - Marinette supo que se estaba sonrojando, sentía las mejillas cada vez más calientes - bueno… es… él es una buena referencia cuando necesito un modelo masculino, ya sabes, es que… el traje…

\- Es muy entallado – agregó de nuevo con un tono divertido.

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Por qué no me ayudas con el dibujo? – Decidió la joven de ojos castaños para no seguir incomodando a su amiga, más de lo necesario - tú tienes un mucho mejor ojo a la hora de dibujar figuras humanas que yo, te daría una parte de lo que me pagaran.

\- No necesito que me pagues Alya. Pero te ayudare con mucho gusto.

\- Gracias, amiga.

[…]

El último éxito de Jaged Stone sonaba en sus audífonos mientras ella dibujaba sobre su tableta, completamente concentrada en lo que hacía y apartada del mundo, su cabeza se mecía suavemente mientras le dedicaba un largo momento a descubrir exactamente cuál era la curva perfecta para modelar sus bíceps.

No eran los bíceps de un musculoso levantador de pesas, eran largos y estilizados, eran algo más parecido a los que tenían los beisbolistas o los nadadores profesionales, delgados, compactos pero firmes.

La forma en la que se estiraba el material del traje sobre ellos… tragó saliva sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

¿Cuáles eran las proporciones de su pecho? Del mismo modo era un pecho firme pero no demasiado musculoso, destacaba más por supuesto por el traje, desde los hombros hasta su plexo solar el traje dibujaba un diamante que hacía que el pecho destacara además, Chat tenía una postura… pues… hermosa, con sus hombros siempre ligeramente hacia atrás lo que también hacia correr una línea muy agradable en su columna y… un pecho compacto liso, agradable a la vista.

\- Estoy completamente seguro que mis brazos son más musculosos.

Chat Noir había aparecido de la nada, lo que no era realmente extraño en el gato negro y estaba sentado a su lado, flexionó su brazo y el delgado y estilizado musculo de su bíceps y tríceps se tensó…

\- No de hecho creo que estoy exagerando un poco – se burló la chica, tomó el brazo del chico y apretó, ok quizá estaba tomando un poco de ventaja de la situación pero tanto pensar en cómo lucía el musculo no pudo resistir la tentación de apretar. – creo que está un poco fofo.

\- ¿Fofo? – se indignó el gato negro – en todo caso es momento para unas flexiones.

Sin previo aviso el gato negro tomó a la chica en brazos y la levantó sobre su cabeza. Marinette no supo que hacer, si sostener su tableta electrónica o pelear por que el gato negro la bajara al piso.

\- ¿Aun te parece que mis músculos son fofos, princesa?

\- ¡Lo retiro, lo retiro!, ¡Ahora bájame!

Pero el gato la bajó solo hasta nivel de pecho, enfrentó su cara con la suya y le sonrió de esa forma seductora que solo él sabía hacer.

\- Chat si tú realmente quieres mantener en secreto que somos novios, estás haciendo un espectáculo aquí – Marinette tuvo que regañarlo, mirando a su alrededor, por suerte no había realmente nadie en trocadero. Ahora eso era extraño.

\- Eres tu quien quiere mantener el secreto princesa – Chat acarició su cuello con su nariz e inhaló el pacifico aroma a vainilla de su novia - por mi yo te llevaría en brazos a todas partes.

\- Y tener a la prensa todos los días en la puerta de la panadería, ni hablar.

\- Podría ser bueno para el negocio.

\- Ni hablar.

Y entonces como en muchas otras ocasiones en que estaban teniendo un momento agradable la sirena una de una patrulla de policía pasó a toda prisa por la avenida junto a trocadero. Lo que significaba solo una cosa y explicaba por qué la plaza estaba vacía.

\- El deber llama.

\- Adelántate, solo, debo ponerme más cómoda, ya lo sabes.

\- Y mis brazos son más musculosos.

El gato negro saltó al tejado más próximo y en un momento estaba alejado, Marinette buscó donde ocultarse y tomó su transformación también lista para el deber.

Y sí, debía corregir sus brazos después, el condenado gato tenía razón eran más musculosos.

 _Fin 11_

 _25 de mayo de 2018_

 _1:07 p.m._


	12. Hambre de Tacto (25)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 Días, 31 Momentos_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Hambre de Tacto_

 _— Me equivoque, ¿verdad, Chat? – miró por sobre su hombro viendo la sombra de la persona que secretamente se acercaba por su espalda._

 _— Nos equivocamos los dos – susurró el joven hombre cuando estuvo junto a ella._

 _Chat apartó su cabello a un lado y jaló de la cinta que lo tenía sujeto, una cascada de flores de colores pastel cayeron al piso, bajó sus manos y con una de sus garras fue rompiendo uno a uno los pequeños lasos que habían tenido sujetos los botones de su vestido, revelando poco a poco su piel de color alabastro, los botones perlados rodaron por la cauda del vestido del mismo modo que las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la joven mujer._

 _— Me faltaste cuando más te necesitaba – era irónico pensarlo, el gato negro había estado siempre a su lado, siempre que trajera un antifaz puesto - había querido compartir todo de mi vida contigo y… tú no me amabas._

 _— Te amo – Chat Noir pasó sus nudillos por el canal de su columna, deseando sentir el calor de su piel sobre la suya, pero tenía miedo de quitarse el traje, Chat Noir tenía el valor de ir a ella en ese momento, no sabía si Adrien podría - siempre te he amado._

 _— No, no el real tú._

 _Marinette suspiró profundo cuando sintió el cuero de los guantes de súper héroe recorriendo su espalda desnuda y como empujaba el vestido hacia abajo dejándola desnuda de la cintura para arriba, ni siquiera intentó cubrirse, solos en la oscuridad de esa habitación, alejados del bullicio de la fiesta fuera donde había música y copas de champaña no sintió timidez ni inhibiciones._

 _— Lo siento tanto Marinette, fui demasiado ciego, te estaba persiguiendo y al mismo tiempo estaba alejándote de mí._

 _— Estaba… – Marinette respiró profundo cuando sintió su mano enguantada correr de su espalda baja a su estómago, posándose segura y caliente contra su vientre – estaba hambrienta de tu tacto y acepte lo poco que me dabas. No me amabas y… él sí._

 _— ¿Es demasiado tarde? – preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta, conocía a esta chica, sabía que era honesta igual que valiente._

 _— ¿Me lo preguntas después de todo lo que ha pasado? – Marinette dio un paso al frente, casi dolió perder el tacto de su mano sobre su piel - lo habría dado todo por ti Chat. Yo te amaba, de la misma manera que amaba a Adrien… de la misma forma en la que nunca lograre amarlo a él._

 _— Ven conmigo ahora – el joven quería ser egoísta, la quería para él, le entregaría el mundo si ella lo dejara si se quedaba a su lado - podemos huir juntos._

 _— Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace una hora… ahora sin duda es tarde._

 _La joven mujer salió de en medio de los encajes y la gasa color perla, solo llevaba unas zapatillas azules, y un liguero viejo y el collar prestado de su madre, algo azul, algo viejo, algo prestado como dictaba la tradición. Arrojó el vestido de novia a una esquina de la habitación y fue directa al armario donde había un conjunto sencillo para el viaje en avión que saldría en una hora._

 _— Debo cambiarme – la recién novia se limpió con ira y con impaciencia las lágrimas del rostro, seguro estaban corriendo su maquillaje — mi esposo y yo saldremos en el próximo avión a… bueno, supongo que no debe importarte donde pasare mi luna de miel con Luka._

 _— Marinette, yo te amo._

 _— Vete Chat… Adrien, es tarde._

 _— No quiero perderte_

 _— Ya me perdiste._

Adrien abrió los ojos sintiendo como el pecho le dolía, físicamente le dolía, se levantó de su cama y sintió una presión en el pecho que no podía soportar, corrió al baño y soltó todo lo que había en su estómago que en su mayor parte era alcohol y agua. Se lavó y regresó a su cama.

Esto iba a terminar volviéndolo loco, había tenido esta y otras pesadillas igual de malas durante semanas, siempre lo hacían despertar a la mitad de la noche derrotado y roto.

La extrañaba tanto, casi deseaba tomar un vuelo a Milán y arrodillarse a sus pies rogándole al menos volver a París, ella pertenecía a la ciudad luz, a su familia, a sus amigos, le juraría que no volvería a cruzarse en su camino, todo lo que necesitaba él era saber que al menos estaba cerca, pero… tenía miedo, un miedo visceral porque sus sueños un día serian realidad y entonces el consuelo de su cercanía sería una tortura.

Se recostó en la cama, miró por los ventanales de su ático a la luna y deseó que donde quiera que estuviera, estuviera bien y que fuera feliz.

 _Fin 12_

 _25 de mayo de 2018_

 _9:13 p.m._

 _Nota de autora: No sabía si debía usar este capítulo como "hambre de tacto" o como "pesadilla" pero al final aquí encajo mejor. Se acabó el mes y no llegue ni a la mitad del reto, pero estoy decidida a llegar al final. Esperemos lograrlo._

 _¿ **Reviews**?_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	13. Pesadilla (4)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 Días_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Pesadilla._

— No puedes decir que no te lo he advertido – un tacón tipo estilete golpeaba la loza bajo su pie con impaciencia - voy a hacer tu vida, una pesadilla.

— ¿En serio? – dijo la chica de ojos azules aun tratando de descubrir exactamente qué tipo de textil era el de la ilustración, tenía una caída idéntica a la seda, pero no, el brillo no era el correcto.

— A mí nadie me opaca y queda sin pagar por ello – dijo con más ira porque la chica ni siquiera la miraba - mi diseño debió ser el escogido.

— La profesora dijo que no escogería ningún diseño que no fuera original y el tuyo tenía demasiada similitud con uno de Carolina Herrera del 2005 – le respondió aun sin mirarla ampliando la imagen para intentar ver como estaban anudados los hilos – aunque seguro eso solo fue una casualidad.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo fue! – ¡Quien rayos recordaba un diseño de hace una década de todos modos! - ¡Que más podría ser!

— Por supuesto – Marinette sonrió de lado – que más podría ser.

— Entonces ve y díselo a la profesora, yo…

— ¡Claro, es Crespon de la india! – saltó de pronto Marinette en su lugar identificando por fin el tejido – por eso no brilla de la misma forma

— ¡Es mejor que me prestes atención, tú estúpida!

Marinette suspiró exasperada y volteó a ver a Cecile Ardant. La abeja reina del instituto de artes de París. Era sobrina de una importante diseñadora de la rue de Maris, había entrado con las mejores recomendaciones y aparentemente al ser Marinette la que había entrado al mismo grupo que ella con las mejores calificaciones y una beca, además de conseguir la simpatía de mucho de sus profesores había ascendido de la categoría de "la hija de los panaderos sin ninguna conexión" a "una estúpida que era una amenaza". Cerró la tapa de su computador portátil, cruzo sus piernas y la miro con condescendencia.

— Soy toda oídos.

— Tú no sabes con quien te estas metiendo Dupain – las mejillas de la chica estaban rojas, ser pelirroja con pecas y piel tan clara era una mala combinación con un sonrojo tan encendido, pero Marinette se calló eso - puedo hacer que tu estancia en este lugar sea muy complicada.

— Y ¿Que harás? – La joven diseñadora se sabía todos los trucos, no había pasado estudiando tres años junto a la hija del alcaide sin aprender nada - ¿Robaras mis diseños? tengo que advertirte que cada uno una vez terminado lo envió por correo electrónico a una amiga que amablemente lo envía enseguida a la oficina de patentes, así que no te lo recomiendo. ¿Intentaras destruirlos? pues lo que hago a mano solo son los esbozos, todo lo tengo en forma electrónica y con copias y candados, te deseo suerte, mi mejor amiga es una de las mejores hackers de la cuidad. ¡O ya sé! trataras de destruir mi reputación con un sucio chisme, te reto a hacerlo sin dejar tu propio nombre en medio del escándalo, estoy segura que a tu tía eso no la haría muy feliz.

— Tú… — la chica se lo tragó, pero lo cierto es que eran algunas de sus mejores ideas – no sabes quién soy yo.

— Sé exactamente quién eres, pero eres tú la que no tiene idea de quién soy yo.

Marinette regresó su computador a su mochila y se puso de pie, se puso de pie en sus tacones de 15 centímetros que la dejaban a la misma altura que la chica delante de ella. Sus ojos azules eran acero frio en ese momento.

— Eres la chica hermosa y popular que siempre ha estado rodeada de "amigas" – y enfatizó las comillas con un gesto en sus manos – has tenido siempre los recursos y las conexiones así que piensas que el mundo te pertenece. Te tengo una noticia, el mundo le pertenece solo a los que están dispuestos a sacrificar todo por lo que quieren y yo lo estoy.

— Te crees muy lista Dupain – la chica tenía los puños cerrados a los lados de su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se veían rojos - pero un día podrías salir a la calle y no lo sé, sufrir un accidente.

Marinette ahogó una risa realmente divertida, de verdad que la chica no sabía con quien hablaba.

— No cuentes con eso Cecile, tengo un amigo que podría romperle un brazo a una persona si intentara siquiera tocarme – una súper heroína con puntos negros, pero no quería agregar eso.

— ¿En serio? – la retó, que amiguito patético podía tener contra un profesional.

— No soy realmente un entusiasta de romper brazos, pero si alguien pusiera una mano encima a mi princesa, podría sentirme inclinado a eso.

Marinette y Cecile miraron hacia arriba sentado sobre el alfeizar de una ventana del liceo estaba sentado el súper héroe de traje negro, mirando con excesiva seriedad a la chica que había estado amenazando a Marinette.

— Tú y Chat Noir… - Cecile casi no podía creer lo que veía. ¡Ese era Chat Noir!, uno de los súper héroes de París, ¿Cómo rayos es que Dupain lo conocía?

— Somos amigos como ya lo mencionó Marinette – la atajó el héroe que saltó a un lado de ellas y se puso al lado de Marinette colgando un brazo de sus hombros, Marinette supo una de sus manos sobre la suya en señal de confianza – soy amigo de muchas personas y aunque no lo creas tengo el número de _madeimoselle_ Vallerant y estoy seguro que le encantaría escuchar como su sobrina se vale de su apellido para intimidar a otros.

— ¿Intimidar?, por favor Dupain y yo solo… conversábamos.

— También tengo en mi celular un par de números de los Agreste – agregó el gato negro con dejar de mirarla con sus ojos neón llenos de advertencia - Marinette es demasiado modesta para decirlo por si misma, pero deberías saber que Gabriel Agreste está muy interesado en su carrera y no creo que se tomara a bien saber que alguien está quitándole tiempo con niñerías.

— ¿Gabriel Agreste? – Cecile se quedó fría, nadie en la industria de la moda quería hacerse enemigo de Gabriel Agreste, podía borrar casas de moda con solo un par de llamadas, su tía la mataría si supiera que estaba metiéndose en problemas con él.

— Oh sí – Chat Noir realmente disfrutó que la chica que antes había estado roja como la grana ahora parecía pálida del susto - así que quizá quieras hacer un pequeño ajuste de actitud con respecto a cómo te llevas con tus compañeras de aula. O quizá, simplemente sea la vida de alguien más quien se pudiera volver… ¿Qué palabra uso, Mari?

— Una pesadilla – repitió Marinette lo que Cecile había dicho antes.

— Oh si, una pesadilla.

Con una última mirada asesina y un bufido furioso Cecile dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos. Solo hasta que estuvieron solos Chat miró a su amiga con preocupación.

— ¿Todo bien Mari? ella no…

— No te preocupes Chat – le sonrió agradecida, no había esperado que él apareciera como un héroe de telenovela en su rescate, pero definitivamente no iba a quejarse - créeme a Cecile le faltan años de experiencia para ser realmente amenazante, pocas cosas pueden asustarte después de haber conocido a Chloé Bourgeois.

— Estoy seguro que a Chloé le encantaría saber eso.

— Gracias por haberme defendido de todos modos Chat. Aunque realmente no estaba hablando de ti cuando dije lo de romper brazos, nunca te pediría eso.

— Estoy seguro que tienes chicos por todos lados dispuestos a hacer eso por ti – tomó el mentón de la chica acariciando su mandíbula con su pulgar - una chica tan hermosa como tú no puede ser de otra forma.

— Bobo – dijo palmeando la mano con la que la acariciaba apartándola.

Chat Noir suspiró derrotado de nuevo, años alrededor de esta chica y aun no lograba convencerla de que ella realmente le gustaba, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Correr dentro de la boca de un T Rex? Si al menos lo supiera definitivamente le llevaría carne de dinosaurio para la cena. Con una pirueta regresó al alfeizar donde había estado antes, esa parte del liceo estaba vacía por el momento pero no necesitaba llamar la atención sobre su amiga que lo que ya había hecho.

— Esta noche tú y yo, un bol enorme de palomitas y la película de Linterna verde – le dijo, que era el motivo por el que originalmente había ido a buscarla a su colegio.

— ¡No, linterna verde no! – tenía que ser la peor película de súper héroes jamás hecha y aun así era la favorita del gato negro.

— Es la última película de súper héroes que nos falta, por favor princesa.

— Está bien, solo porque has sido un gato muy bueno la última media hora.

— Es una cita.

— Es una cita.

Guiñándole un ojo, Chat Noir extendió su bastón y se alejó del liceo, con un suspiro Marinette se preparó psicológicamente para soportar linterna verde.

 _Fin 13_

 _26 de mayo de 2018_

 _12: 54 a.m._

 _Nota de autora: Tengo un complejo con la escena del T-Rex aún no sé qué poseyó a Ladybug para hacer eso, se ganó mi respeto en ese momento._

 _¿ **Reviews**?_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	14. Mala idea (29)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 Días_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Te dije que era una mala idea_

— No quiero decir que te lo dije – dijo Marinette mientras ponía una bolsa de hielo en el hombro derecho del chico de negro – pero, te lo dije.

— Lo sé – El gato negro miró a la preciosa mujer de ojos azules con una sonrisa cómplice — lo sé.

Unas pequeñas manitas aún estaban aferradas a su cuello mientras saltaba en la cama haciendo que toda ella se moviera sin dejar ir a su presa.

— ¡Otra vez! ¡Vamos Chat Noir, otra vez!

— Oh no señorita – dijo la joven mujer de cabello corto colocando un paño sobre el hielo para mantener la temperatura fría – es hora de ir a la cama.

— Mamá, Chat Noir me dijo que podría llevarme por todo París si yo quería.

— ¿Eso te dijo? – dijo con una sonrisa irónica – ¿Por todo París?

— Solo fuimos al castillo de la princesa de Disney – dijo la pequeña niña aun brincando sin soltar el cuello del hombre – era tan bonito mamá, había tantas luces y tanta gente y estábamos arriba, arriba, arriba de todos ellos.

— Debió ser muy bonito – dijo Marinette con una sonrisa amable y dulce, la misma que siempre le inspiraba ver a su hija tan feliz — Pero eso no evita que ya sea hora de ir a la cama.

— Pero, mamá…

— Sin peros Catbug, a la cama.

— ¡No me gusta que me digan Catbug! – la pequeña niña de ojos verdes hizo un puchero enojado — ¡Ya se lo he dicho a Rena Rougue, a Queen Bee y a Caparace! ¡Ya le he dicho a todos que no me digan Catbug!

— Yo decía lo mismo mi amor, pero incuso yo ya me acostumbre.

— Pero, mamá – dijo aferrándose al cuello del hombre sentado en la cama – ¡París!

— París estará allí todo el tiempo Catbug, podrán ir otro día – dijo tomándola en brazos y separándola del gato negro que acomodó de nuevo el hielo en su cuello – tienen muchos días para poder recorrer París, no tiene que ser todo en un solo día.

— ¿De verdad? – la pequeña dejó ir a su súper héroe favorito con pesar, pero poniendo atención a lo que su madre decía, cuando mamá prometía algo siempre lo cumplía.

— ¿Verdad que sí, Chat Noir? – dijo la mujer acariciando el cabello del súper héroe sobre la cama y jalando una de sus orejas.

— Sí Catbug – el gato negro se dio cuenta en la que se había metido hasta ese momento, veía muchos moretones en su cuello en el futuro, su padre seguro estaría "feliz" de eso — ahora ve a la cama.

— ¡Papá! ¡No me gusta que me digas Catbug!

— ¿Que dijimos sobre cómo decirle a papá cuando lleva su uniforme? – Marinette le hizo la advertencia a su pequeña niña.

— Lo siento mamá, aun así no me digas Catbug, Chat Noir.

Pero la madre de la niña la cargó sobre su cadera y la sacó de la habitación antes que el gato negro pudiera responder. Marinette le había advertido que no sería una buena idea aceptar que la niña lo acompañara a la patrulla de esa noche, pero su princesita había estado pidiéndole durante semanas que la llevara con él a recorrer París y su pequeño bebé había estado tan feliz de ir de su cuello – quizá había apretado su cuello demasiado fuerte cuando habían brincado alto, y quizá había hecho eso por un par de horas, pero él definitivamente no se iba a quejar – había disfrutado tanto ir con él a la patulla que Chat Noir solo no pudo resistir la tentación de decirle que la llevaría a recorrer Paris entero con él.

Solo un par de minutos después la esposa del gato negro regresó a la habitación con un frasco de ungüento y se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo del héroe de París, abrió el cierre que tenía al frente empujando el tejido a su espalda para tener espacio.

— Ella estaba muy feliz – dijo el súper héroe para defenderse del regaño de su esposa.

— Lo sé – respondió la mujer sacando la cinta protectora del linimento nuevo, un olor a mentol llenó pronto su nariz — aun así, sabes que no es buena idea llevarla contigo.

— Nunca dejaría que le pasara nada malo – Le aseguró el gato negro.

— No es por eso Chaton – dijo tomando algo de ungüento en sus manos y frotándolo primero en sus manos para calentarlo y después ponerlo en sus hombros y cuello, el hombre de ojos verde neón sintió un escalofrió cuando sintió la crema cálida sobre sus hombros maltratados — ¿Qué pasa si un reportero los ve? Apuesto que Emma estaría feliz de poder presumir con sus amigos del jardín de niños que iba del cuello de uno de los héroes de París, pero algunos niños son crueles, que pasa si empiezan a molestarla por eso.

— Buguinette – dijo el héroe de París rodeando la breve cintura de su esposa con los brazos – Catbug tiene a cinco súper héroes para cuidar su espalda, ¿De verdad crees que necesitemos preocuparnos por eso?

Marinette solo soltó una pequeña carcajada sintiéndose vencida en esta ocasión, suponía que Chat Noir tenía razón y siguió masajeando el dolorido cuello de su esposo tratando de aflojar los nudos que el peso y la energía de su pequeño bebé había dejado allí.

— No crees que sería más sencillo ponerte el ungüento si terminaras con tu transformación – dijo Marinette cuando no pudo bajar más las orillas del traje.

— Pero bichito – Chat cerró sus brazos más firme alrededor de su presa — pensé que te gustaría retozar un poco en esta cómoda cama hasta que Adrien regrese.

— No lo sé, ¿Retozar con el gatito en lugar de mi amado esposo?

El súper héroe solo se dejó caer de espalda a la cama llevando a su esposa con él que cedió con él a la gravedad con una carcajada. La bolsa de hielo resbaló al piso y pronto los dos olían a ungüento de mentol.

 _Fin 14_

 _27 de mayo de 2018_

 _11:15 p.m._

 _Nota de autora: No recuerdo donde fue que escuche esta cita pero me quedo muy grabada "solo la gente soltera piensa que el matrimonio es aburrido" Me encanta la idea de que Mari y Chat estando casados y teniendo que equilibrar hijos, carreras y ser super héroes todo al mismo tiempo. Debe haber situaciones super comicas en medio de todo eso._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	15. Gestos ridículamente románticos (20)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 Días_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Gestos ridículamente románticos_

— Esto es una locura Chat – La chica enterró su rostro contra su pecho cuando sintió el impacto de la caída finalmente en el piso.

— Pero una locura divertida – la animó el chico acercándola a su pecho — sé que te va a encantar.

Marinette se sostuvo del cuello de Chat, confiando en él, vendada de los ojos porque el gato negro le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa. Había ido a su habitación apenas el reloj marcó la media noche para darle su regalo de cumpleaños, pero le había dicho que no podía dárselo en casa que tenía que déjalo llevarla a algún lugar.

Así que ella había dejado que su novio secreto le pusiera una venda alrededor de los ojos y que la llevara en brazos a donde él quisiera, confiaba en él así, ciegamente. Recorrieron París por un buen rato, Marinette se sentía cada vez más intrigada por la dirección que estaban tomando y porque les estaba tomando tanto tiempo llegar.

Y después de como treinta minutos finalmente Chat se detuvo.

— Chat, me está dando claustrofobia – aunque en realidad la chica solo se moría de curiosidad por saber dónde estaban.

— Está bien, puedes quitártela.

Marinette se quitó una mascada negra que se había puesto para cubrir sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un balcón, las luces de la cuidad se veían a lo lejos y tenían una hermosa vista del rio sena, no estaba segura de donde estaban pero parecía ser uno de esos departamentos de lujo en _Íle Saint Louis_.

— ¿Puedes abrir la puerta princesa? – le pidió el chico de negro que aún no la había bajado al piso.

— Si me bajas…

— Vamos por favor, es por tradición.

Marinette ahogó una risa y lo complacido abriendo la puerta corrediza, aun sosteniéndola en brazos Chat la metió dentro del departamento.

— Por favor dime que no es una fiesta sorpresa, no vengo vestida para eso – Marinette cerró más la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, siendo más consciente de que abajo solo tenía puesta su pijama y ni siquiera era una de las más nuevas

— Es una fiesta sorpresa – bromeó con ella Chat viendo como la chica se ponía pálida.

— ¡Chat!

— Solo para dos – agregó a prisa mientras la bajaba al piso.

Marinette entre molesta y aliviada puso un puñetazo en el hombro del gato negro, miró a su alrededor, era un departamento muy bonito, una sala muy amplia con unos sillones enormes y mullidos, con una chimenea y una pared llena de libros, quiso detenerse a ver cuáles eran los títulos pero se sintió tímida por averiguar los libros de otra persona.

— Es… ¿El departamento de un amigo? – preguntó con curiosidad, el lugar era tan acogedor, parecía tan cálido.

— No – respondió Chat Noir sin agregar nada más.

Había un comedor con una bonita mesa de madera oscura y sillas a juego, un ramo de rosas rosas en medio, al fondo una cocina con encimeras de mármol, un refrigerador moderno, una estufa, un horno, era el tipo de cocina que su madre amaría para pasar todo el día y hacer conservas y mermeladas que usaban en la panadería.

— La fiesta es arriba – dijo el gato negro tomándola de la mano.

— Ok.

Marinette siguió a su novio por los pasillos de la casa, pasaron frente a dos habitaciones, camas enormes con sabanas de seda, se mordió los labios esperando que pudieran pasar la noche en ese lugar eran unas camas dignas para pasar una noche entera… sin no dormir. Una oficina donde solo veía un escritorio y al fondo unas escaleras de caracol. Subieron por ellas y llegaron a un ático, era un lugar precioso, un ventanal que dominaba toda una pared que daba a un balcón, la habitación era grande y de día seguramente entraría un montón de luz, sería un lugar perfecto para tener un taller, sintió autentica envidia por la persona que vivía en ese lugar. Finalmente salieron al balcón, allí había una pequeña mesa, con velas, rosas y dos campanas de plata en los puestos de dos comensales.

— Chat ¿Qué es todo esto? – giró alrededor de la mesa admirando lo bonita que era, pétalos de rosas color rosado estaban tirados por la mesa haciendo un bonito contraste con el mantel rojo borgoña, velas, copas de cristal, cubiertos de plata, todo lo que llevaría una mesa de gala.

— Espera, espera.

Chat buscó algo bajo la mesa por debajo del mantel y sacó un tocadiscos, Marinette no pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando vio al gato acomodar el disco y como música de violines empezó a sonar.

— _Mon Dieu, Chat!_ – el tocadiscos parecía uno de eso aparatos que se habían hecho por lo menos hacia 30 años — ¿De dónde sacaste esa antigüedad?

— Tengo un amigo que le gusta la música y sabía dónde conseguirlo.

Pero las cosas no terminaban allí, de debajo de esa mesa que parecía mágica el súper héroe sacó también una botella de champaña en una cubitera llena de hielo.

— ¿Es en serio? – Marinette esperó a que Chat descorchara la botella que explotó con un chorro de champaña tal como las botellas de vino espumoso hacian en las películas, se apresuró a acercarle las copas para que las llenara — ¿Qué más tienes en tu mesa mágica?

— Oh

De hecho el gato negro se volvió a agachar y sacó una caja de regalo con un enorme moño.

— Feliz cumpleaños _mon amour –_ le ofreció la caja que media por lo menos medio metro de cada lado

— No necesitabas hacer nada de esto, Chat.

— Vamos – el gato negro le puso la caja enfrente con emoción se había esmerado tanto en esos regalos — déjame tener estos gestos ridículamente románticos al menos una vez al año.

Marinette recibió la caja de regalo y dejó que el gato la guiara a la mesa donde se sentó y empezó a tirar de la cinta que tenía la caja cerrada. Miró dentro y tuvo que reír porque era algo que había esperado sin duda había otra caja de regalo, pero tenía una pequeña bolsa unida a la cinta, tomó la bolsa y encontró unos pequeños y bonitos aretes con lo que podían ser circonios o diamantes. Se sintió un poco culpable al pensar que quizá nunca podría usar otros aretes que los que tenía puestos, a no ser que se hiciera otra perforación junto a los que ya tenía.

Otra caja que tenía una pequeña pulsera de oro con un gatito colgando del broche. Una más junto a unos boletos para un viaje a Milán. Un par de boletos para la semana de moda en Milán que estaban marcados para la misma fecha que los boletos de avión que la hizo saltar sobre su asiento, pero no se había detenido allí. Una caja más que estaba envuelta en una madeja de lana de vicuña, el tejido más suave que había en todo el mundo. Una caja más que tenía una pieza de seda preciosa color rojo que parecía poder derretirse en sus manos que Chat le hizo jurar que usaría para una bata de dormir. Finalmente llegó a la caja más pequeña y al abrirla sintió algo de curiosidad. Era solo un llavero, un simple llavero de acero con la forma de la cara de un gatito.

— Muy lindo el llavero, Chat – solo su gatito pondría al final el regalo más sencillo de todos, después de todas las cosas absurdamente finas y caras, porque no decirlo.

— No es todo el regalo – Respondió él. El gato buscó dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una llave y se la tendió.

— Y ¿Esta es la llave de tu corazón o algo así? – recibió la llave, para ser una llave simbólica se veía realmente autentica, pero la recibió de todos modos acomodándola en el llavero.

— Es la llave de este departamento – Chat la miró con seriedad — Es tuyo.

Marinette realmente esperó a que le dijera en cualquier momento que era una broma pero a medida que los segundos pasaron la sonrisa tranquila que tenía en el rostro se fue desdibujando hasta volverse una expresión casi asustada y él no dijo nada se dio cuenta de que no era así.

— ¿Qué? – la chica miró la llave en su mano como si fuera un bloque de hielo, sintió reales escalofríos al sostenerla.

— Marinette – Chat tomó la mano de su novia y cerró sus dedos alrededor de dicha llave como si la obligara a sostenerla — El año que hemos estado juntos te he pedido un millón de veces que vivamos juntos.

— Chat, quedamos de acuerdo en que…

— Lo sé, que esperaríamos hasta que tú tuvieras 18 años – y ese era el acuerdo más difícil que había tenido en su vida, ni siquiera esperar hasta el cumplir 18 y mudarse de su casa le parecía tan eterno - casi no puedo esperar a que ese momento llegue. Y si te doy las llaves es porque quiero que pienses en este lugar como en tu hogar desde ahora y quizá te haga cambiar de opinión y aceptes casarte conmigo antes.

— Ese es un truco muy sucio Chaton – Marinette trató de aligerar el ambiente para el momento en que le devolviera la llave, no podía aceptar, no aun.

— Es tuyo. – Volvió a repetir Chat — lo he puesto a tu nombre.

— ¡Chat!

— Aun si algo pasara durante este año que falta – no quería pensar en eso, amaba a esta chica como jamás llego a pensar que amaría nunca a nadie, no quería perderla, pero la posibilidad siempre estaba allí — si algo me pasara…

— Ni siquiera lo digas.

— Todo lo mío es tuyo – no dejo que lo detuviera, quería que Marinette supiera esto, era importante — en mis cuentas de banco estas como beneficiaria, y esta casa está a tu nombre legalmente y todo. He trabajo muchísimo toda mi vida y si algo me pasara todo quedaría en manos de mi padre y créeme cuando te digo que él no echara en falta lo que yo he ganado estos años, así que he decidido dejártelo todo a ti.

— Chat, por favor – Marinette sintió como sus ojos se ponían pesados, realmente no quería pensar en eso — no digas esas cosas, me asustas.

— Marinette, tú sabes bien que lo que Ladybug y yo hacemos es muy peligroso, cualquiera de los dos podría resultar un día seriamente herido y…

Marinette no lo dejó continuar, se acercó a él y cubrió sus labios con un beso para que no siquiera trayendo la mala fortuna en sus palabras y porque ella misma no quería dejar caer más peso sobre sus hombros. Si un día algo le pasara a él, seguro le pasaría a Ladybug también, porque ella no dejaría que le hicieran cualquier cosa a su amor, sin hacer nada por defenderlo.

— No pasara Chat – se juró para ella misma, tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver primero.

— Pero si pasara…

— No pasara – repitió con energía — en un año tú y yo estaremos aquí, podrás de nuevo llevarme en tus brazos pero esta vez con un traje negro diferente y yo con un vestido de novia, así que más te vale medir cada paso que des en este año para llegar sin un rasguño a ese día.

— Marinette…

— En un año entraremos por esa puerta sin mascaras de por medio – "ninguno de los dos" quiso decirle – así que este lugar no es mío Chat, es nuestro, será nuestro hogar, así que no te atrevas a decir que es mío, porque no acepto eso.

"Un hogar" Chat deseaba tanto eso, deseaba llegar a ese lugar y escuchar el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, deseaba tener música mientras preparaba pasta en la cocina y ella quizá horneaba algo de pan de ajo, deseaba entrar en la habitación y oler el perfume que ella usaba todos los días, alguna esencia que tenía un fondo de vainilla, deseaba verla en el ático entregada por completo a alguno de sus diseños, deseaba más que nada en el mundo llegar a un hogar donde pudiera siempre sentirse bienvenido, donde nunca volviera a sentir solo. Se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano pequeña de la chica que amaba acariciar su mejilla y como limpiaba una lagrima.

— Aun así princesa quiero que te quedes con la llave – dijo un poco avergonzado y tallando sus mejillas con una mano — puedes usar este lugar cuando quieras, puedes vivir aquí si quieres, queda mucho más cerca de tu escuela, lo escogí justo porque el ático es perfecto para que sea tu estudio.

— Gracias – dijo acariciando las mejillas de su amor ya secas — pero me parece que es un poco demasiado grande para querer vivir aquí sola.

— Yo podría venir a pasar una que otra noche aquí contigo – ofreció con su ánimo más compuesto, esta era la celebración de cumpleaños de su novia después de todo.

— Absolutamente no Chaton, la próxima vez que estemos aquí juntos quiero un anillo en mi mano… - Marinette dejo las muchas cajas a un lado y tomo de nuevo las copas llenas de vino espumoso y le ofreció una - excepto quizá esta noche.

— Un año a partir de esta fecha – dijo el chocando su copa con la de Marinette - ni un día más.

El gato negro se bebió el vino y le quito la copa a su prometida dejándola en la mesa, la rodeó en sus brazos y la besó profundamente. Un año parecía una eternidad, pero sabría esperar, pero esa noche sería para celebrar.

 _Fin 15_

 _29 de mayo de 2018_

 _12:09 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autor: Me duele y me gusta tanto escribir sobre este Chat/Adrien, que se siente solo, que busca refugio con ella y a pesar de eso él... él... ya casi llegamos a esa parte ya casi._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	16. Arrumacos, cariños, caricias (22)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 Días_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Arrumacos, caricias, cariños._

Con una mano abarcó su mejilla y su mentón, su piel era cálida y suave como siempre lo había sido, con su pulgar acarició sus labios escuchándola respirar profundamente. Cerró sus ojos adorando escuchar solo su respiración, alcanzó sus labios y la besó tiernamente, apenas acariciando sus labios, avivando un fuego que nunca se apagaba tal y como a ella le gustaba. Rompió el beso sintiendo el aliento caliente de la chica y como soltaba una risita.

— Me encanta cuando me besas así – dijo aquella joven mujer como un ronroneo lleno de femineidad — Oh, Adrien.

— Marinette…

La chica a la que besaba entonces bufó molesta y le quitó la mano del rostro dando un paso hacia atrás. Adrien abrió los ojos y miró a la chica furiosa delante de él que lo miraba con sus ojos verdes ardientes de furia.

— ¡Esto es ridículo Adrien! – la hermosa chica estaba tan molesta que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento en un ataque de violencia.

— Lo siento – no tuvo más remedio que disculparse por su error — de verdad, no estaba pensando.

— No – la mujer lo miró con la peor expresión en el rostro que le era posible — el problema es justamente el contrario, estabas pensando, ¡En ella!

— Lila…

— Escucha yo… — la chica se quedó callada tragándose sus palabras. Suspiró volviendo a su tranquilidad – voy a irme a mi casa, quiero pasar la noche sola.

— Lila – Adrien intentó consolarla acariciando su brazo — no es necesario, íbamos a pasar la noche juntos.

— Oh, Adrien – Lila se escurrió a un lado evitando su toque — ¿Tú crees que yo voy a irme a la cama contigo sabiendo que con la que quieres estar es ella? No soy así de masoquista, nos vemos mañana en la locación.

— Déjame al menos llamarte a mi chofer.

— Lo esperare abajo.

La mujer recogió su abrigo y su bolso y salió del departamento. Adrien tomó su teléfono y le pidió a su chofer que llevara a Lila a su casa. Después de eso se sentó en su enorme cama y se dejó caer de espaldas escuchando solo el silencio, sintiendo la enorme cama vacía, sintió hambre por aquellos días en que había estado en aquella pequeña habitación y la que había parecido una cama minúscula con un gato de peluche en la cabecera donde la chica que él amaba había pasado horas acariciando su cabello, donde se quedaron muchísimas veces abrazados y acurrucados haciéndose arrumacos el uno al otro, Marinette se divertía haciéndole cariños como si él fuera un gato de verdad.

Chat Noir había ido casi cada noche en busca de la chica que siempre tenía sus brazos abiertos para él, que solo pensaba y vivía para darle sus noches, su amistad, su cariño y su pasión. Marinette había sido suya en todos los aspectos.

Él sin en cambio…

Chat había sido completamente fiel a Marinette, pero Adrien había aprovechado bien su atractivo y las muchas fans que siempre estaban a su alrededor y había estado en una relación tras otra, tontamente se había convencido a si mismo que Adrien no tenía que seguir las reglas de Chat Noir, durante el día adoraba ver como su padre ponía el grito en el cielo cuando en los tabloides siempre aparecía en situaciones comprometidas era una especie de revancha por su falta de amor hacia él y por las noches Marinette era un refugio del mundo. Realmente se había convencido a si mismo que lo que hacía como Adrien era una vida aparte, que cuando llegara el momento Marinette seria irremediablemente suya y él podría explicarle porque no estaba mal haber ido de una chica hacia otra, aun cuando estaba con ella, realmente había creído que ella lo perdonaría.

Marinette no tenía nada que ver en la vida de Adrien, no desde que habían salido de la secundaria y cada uno había seguido caminos muy distintos. Solo dos personas estaban en la vida secreta de Chat Noir, Ladybug que siempre había puesto la responsabilidad primero y se había negado siempre a darle una oportunidad, aunque había confesado que él no le era indiferente y Marinette que siempre tenía sus brazos abiertos para él.

Que arrogante y que estúpido había sido.

El momento finalmente había llegado Chat Noir y Ladybug había logrado recuperar el miraculous de la mariposa y lo siguiente fue entregársela al guardián de los miraculous. Pero con aquella joya milagrosa segura el maestro Fu les pidió aún más. Les había explicado que el poder de los miraculous era demasiado grande para personas tan jóvenes, Ladybug aún no había cumplido los 18 siquiera había dicho el anciano y ella no lo desdijo, la responsabilidad era demasiada, lo mejor era ponerlos a descansar. Chat Noir había peleado por que cambiara de opinión, Ladybug por su parte había entendido y le había dado la razón al maestro Fu. Antes siquiera de pedirle al maestro Fu la oportunidad de despedirse de Plagg, de pedirle siquiera una hora para poner a Marinette en aviso, Ladybug empezó a quitarse sus sarcillos

Y aunque Chat Noir siempre había sentido curiosidad por la identidad de su compañera literalmente se quedó helado sin poder reaccionar cuando vio a la chica detrás del antifaz, Marinette volteó a verlo con una sonrisa incomoda.

Incomodidad que se volvió primero confusión y después lágrimas cuando Chat Noir se quitó su anillo.

Hasta ese momento cuando vio los ojos de Marinette llenarse de lágrimas Adrien sintió el peso de todos los tabloides, de todas las fotos que le habían tomado abrazando y besando a diferentes chicas, como si fuera un balde de ladrillos sobre su cabeza entendió. Chat Noir y Adrien eran uno mismo.

Aquel día, Marinette se despidió de Tikki con dolor, le dio un abrazo al maestro Fu agradeciéndole la experiencia que había vivido gracias a los miraculous, pero cuando lo había mirado a él solo había dicho: "Gracias, por ser un buen compañero… Adrien" y había escapado de él.

La buscó, por supuesto que la buscó, había construido todos sus sueños sobre el futuro con ella, pero la única vez que ella se detuvo a escucharlo solo una cosa le dejó clara.

Había sido una tarde lluviosa en que él iba en su limo y la vio correr para resguardarse bajo el alero de la entrada del colegio, solo faltaban un par de metros para llegar a la casa de sus padres, pero la lluvia caía con fuerza, la asistente de su padre intentó detenerlo, pero abrió la puerta y salió con dirección a ella, Marinette casi abandonó el lugar donde se protegía pero la alcanzó para que no pudiera irse.

— Marinette por favor, solo una vez déjame hablar – Marinette no respondió pero di un paso atrás para recargarse en las puertas cerradas del François Dupont y cruzó los brazos mirándolo a los ojos con frialdad, una mirada que él nunca había visto en sus ojos – te amo, nunca he dejado de estar enamorado de ti.

— Yo estaba enamorada de Chat Noir – dijo con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos sin timidez, sin duda — habría sacrificado todo por él, le habría dado mi vida.

— Yo soy Chat Noir – Deseaba abrazarla con tanta ansiedad que físicamente dolía la distancia que ella abría entre los dos con su cuerpo, con aquella palabra "estaba"

— No – Marinette cerró sus brazos más fuerte contra sí misma — tú eres Adrien Agreste, el favorito de los tabloides de chismes, el chico que todas las chicas en París están esperando para tener una aventura, frívolo y traidor. Mi Chat no era así – sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas — mi Chat era mío, aunque fueran solo unas horas el día era mío, a ti… ni siquiera te conozco.

Dejándolo allí de pie salió de nuevo a la lluvia. Para Adrien no pasó desapercibido que en ese mismo lugar había sido la primera vez que él había notado de verdad a Marinette, la dulce chica a la que le había prestado su paraguas y se había cerrado alrededor de ella haciéndolos a los dos reír.

Y era el mismo lugar donde la había visto por última vez.

Después de eso Marinette se mudó a Milán, como una mala broma del destino con los mismos boletos que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños y no volvió a verla, aunque sabía que estaba triunfando lentamente con sus diseños. Marinette se había ido y con ella se había llevado lo único que alguna vez había podido llamar hogar.

Adrien cerró los ojos deseando poder volver en el tiempo y tener otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas correctas, recuperar sus arrumacos, cariños y caricias.

Pero el tiempo no vuelve para nadie.

 _Fin 16_

 _29 de mayo de 2018_

 _7:00 p.m._

 _Nota de autora: Y aquí la explicación, esto es por lo que Chat Noir perdió a Marinette y ella se marchó a Milán. Tengo una tendencia horrible en la que me ofrecen un título que podría ser la cosa más cursi y chesee posible y la vuelvo un drama xD además tengo que decir los estoy preparando psicológicamente para mi próxima historia que dios es un DRAMON_

 _Pero recuerden solo van 16 de 31, aun no me linchen._

 _¿ **Reviews**?_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	17. Heartbeat (19)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 Días_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Latidos del Corazón_

Hacia frio, el invierno finalmente había llegado a París y aunque no había habido hasta el momento ninguna nevada el aire estaba helado, en cualquier momento seguro llegaría la primera y pintaría todo de blanco, pero antes de salieran de casa Marinette había tomado una mullida y muy caliente chaqueta de su padre, tan cómoda y por lo menos tres tallas más grande que su propia talla, le llegaba a ella hasta las rodillas y era lo bastante grande para compartirla con alguien más. En algún lugar no muy lejos de ellos había una canción en la radio de algún local nocturno que sonaba realmente dulce y romántica. La vista era preciosa, estaban primero las estrellas en el cielo y después estaban las estrellas en la cuidad. Las luces brillaban igual que las del cielo.

Todo estaba tan en calma en ese momento, no había sirenas de policía o estruendos de un akuma emergiendo en algún lugar de la cuidad, se escuchaba el rumor lejano del rio Sena y como el aire silbaba entre los arboles pero nada más, como si toda la cuidad bajo ellos estuviera dormida y era muy poco probable que así fuera era después de todo la cuidad luz, nunca se detenía, pero quizá, solo quizá por algunos minutos se estaba tomando un descanso, no tenían idea de que hora podía ser, llevaban mucho tiempo allí solo mirando las estrellas.

Oh sí, había un sonido más, uno en el que en ese momento estaban felices de poner atención.

Los latidos de su corazón.

¿Era porque ambos eran una unidad? la creación y la destrucción, el ying y el yang, creados juntos siendo equilibrio eterno, ¿Era por ello que incluso el latido de sus corazones estaba sincronizado? aunque pero ahora mismo no parecía realmente importante, lo importante era este sentimiento increíblemente reconfortante, de estar tan juntos que como solía decir aquel cliché, "no sabían dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro" Marinette miró dentro de sus ojos verde neón y le sonrió, solo por el puro placer de pasar un momento con él. Chat Noir feliz de tener unos ojos azules y esa sonrisa solo para él. Los dos vanagloriándose de tener el latido del corazón del otro junto al suyo.

 _"I can feel your heartbeat…_

 _I can feel your heartbeat he said to me…_

 _I can feel your heartbeat running through me…_ _Feel your heartbeat"_

— Me gusta ver las estrellas contigo… — dijo en voz alta Marinette rompiendo el silencio.

— Me gusta ver tus ojos más que las estrellas.

— Gato cursi.

Pero ella sentía lo mismo, el cielo estaría siempre sobre ellos, podrían ver las estrellas con solo girar hacia arriba, pero mirar sus ojos a veces se sentía como la primera y la última vez todo al mismo tiempo. Recostados sobre _Grande Arche de la Fraternité_ a más de 100 metros de altura el mundo parecía tan lejano de ellos, podría quedarse allí por horas y nadie podría encontrarlos. Una corriente de aire helado los barrió y tiritaron juntos y rieron divertidos.

— Ven – la chiquilla se quitó un momento la enorme chaqueta de su padre, parecía injusto que solo ella la llevara — hace frio.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas el jovencito se acercó más a su amiga, sintió la tibieza de sus piernas desnudas contra sus rodillas y algo se removió furiosamente en su estómago. Estaban recostados frente a frente, la chaqueta era lo bastante grande para cubrir el cuerpo de los dos, si estaban lo bastante cerca y lo estaban. Con el tiempo habían descubierto que había una intimidad que se daba naturalmente entre los dos, quizá por trabajar siempre codo a codo, cada vez había menos timidez en sentir sus cuerpos uno cerca del otro, para él fue sumamente simple tomar una hebra de su cabello negro y acomodarlo detrás de su oreja y para ella fue sencillo aproximarse más y buscar el calor de su pecho y allí estaba de nuevo, el sonido de su corazón.

 _I can feel your heartbeat she said to me…_

 _I can feel your heartbeat she said to me…_

 _I can feel your heartbeat running through me…_ _Feel your heartbeat_

Ninguno de los dos estaba más mirando las estrellas en el cielo, solo estaban concentrados en el sonido de su corazón que volvía a caminar al mismo ritmo, de una forma tan serena y pacifica que parecía se quedarían dormidos en cualquier momento arrullados por su ritmo.

— Nos está pasando de nuevo Chat Noir – sonrió divertida por el suceso que cada vez era más común.

— Si ya lo note – le respondió sin prestarle más atención.

Era divertido y desconcertante sentir que los latidos de su corazón se convertían en uno, se sincronizaban de tal modo que no había ni un solo milisegundo de diferencia entre ellos y de verdad no había manera de distinguirlo uno del otro.

Eran almas gemelas después de todo.

— ¿Te molesta? – preguntó con un susurro con curiosidad, llevando una de sus manos enguantadas acariciando las pecas sobre su nariz, haciendo el menos ruido posible disfrutando del extraño evento.

— Es agradable en realidad – respondió y confirmó arrimándose más a él, dejando su pecho se recargara en el suyo imaginando que sus corazones podían estar uno sobre el otro, recargando su frente contra la suya – me siento más cerca de ti, como si fueras una parte de mí, como si fuera una parte de ti.

 _Stop stealing my heart away just tell it to me girl…_

 _Stop stealing my heart away give it to me boy…_

 _Stop stealing my heart away just say it to me girl…_

 _You're stealing my heart away_

Este era el momento perfecto para decirse tantas cosas, cosas sinceras e importantes. "No quisiera estar en ningún otro lugar del mundo en este momento" "Me han pasado tantas cosas buenas últimamente, estoy tan feliz de poder compartirlas contigo" "Soy tan feliz de haberte conocido, mi vida no sería tan plena sin no estuvieras en ella" "no quiero exponerte a ningún peligro, me importas mucho" "no me importa que pase, quiero estar a tu lado" "quiero ser parte de tu vida" "ser parte de ti"

Pero no las dijeron, porque no eran cosas simples de decir, o porque quizá simplemente no hacía falta decirlas, aun cuando no estaban juntos a veces solo parecían tener la misma mente, al igual que el mismo latido del corazón.

— Marinette…

— Chat Noir…

Dijeron el nombre del otro solo porque les llenaba la boca, porque disfrutaban llamándose el uno al otro con diferentes nombres, podían llamarse también Ladybug y Adrien, era lo mismo.

Un pequeño copo de nieve cayó en el cabello oscuro de la chica avisándoles que su tiempo al menos por esa noche se había terminado.

— Vamos princesa – el gato se levantó primero y se aseguró que la chica que amaba estuviera bien cubierta por la gran chaqueta y se mantuviera caliente – es hora de ir a casa.

— Podemos volver pronto – Marinette se acercó a él, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos poniéndose de puntas para poder alcanzarlo – me gusta mucho escuchar el latido de tu corazón.

— Tendremos la vida entera para escucharlo.

Y para cerrar esa promesa el gato negro abrazó a su princesa y puso un beso dulce y amable en sus labios mientras la nieve caía a su alrededor pintándolo todo de invierno.

 _Fin 17_

 _29 de mayo de 2018_

 _8:05 p.m._

 _Nota de autora: Amo esta canción 3 "Heartbeat" de Enrique Iglesias, si tienen oportunidad de escucharla háganlo mi recomendación personal._

 _¿ **reviews**?_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	18. Mascara (17)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 Días, 31 Momentos_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Te he hecho una máscara para usar fuera del traje._

— Marinette…

— Mhmm – la chica se revolvió un momento en su cama y giró su cabeza para verlo, pero todo su pelo regado y desordenado solo la dejó verlo entre las hebras – ¿Sí?

— Me preguntaba… — el gato negro lo dudo un momento, había estado dándole demasiadas vueltas a este asunto y no quería esperar más — ¿Harías un antifaz para mí?

— ¿Un antifaz?

— Aja

Una de las finas garras paseaba por la espalda desnuda de la chica. Acaban de tener un momento tan íntimo y apasionado que la chica había terminado desnuda bajo las sabanas, satisfecha y cansada, pero él no se había podido quitar nada más que el cinturón que aún tenía juntas las manos de la chica sobre su cabeza.

— Sería más divertido si yo también me pudiera quitar el traje – Chat se inclinó sobre la chica y puso un beso sobre su espalda alta, su piel sabía a sal y almizcle — ¿No lo crees?

— Si pudieras quitarte el traje, Chat – Marinette disfrutó de los ligeros besos en su espalda con un suspiro — nada podría evitar que nosotros termináramos teniendo sexo de verdad.

— Marinette esto ya es sexo de verdad – dijo el gato negro que se puso sobre la chica apoyándose en sus rodillas y sus brazos para tener controlado su espacio sobre ella sin aplastarla – desde el momento en que te desnudaste para mí, modelaste para mi tu bonita ropa interior y…

— Lo sé, no se me olvida ese día – había sido su primera vez para todo, su primer beso y su primera vez en la misma ocasión – pero si tú te quitaras la ropa, sabes que no nos detendríamos hasta llegar al final.

— Usare preservativos, si eso es lo que te asusta…

— No Chat, no es eso lo que me asusta.

Pero sonaría ridículo si intentara explicárselo considerando que estaba desnuda con él en una cama.

A lo que le tenía miedo era a la intimidad.

Habían pasado al menos cuatro meses desde el primer momento en que él había llegado a su cuarto con la propuesta de que fueran algo más que amigos. Tres meses desde que habían empezado su juego de ropa interior. Alrededor de un mes desde que no había excusas para que el chico llegara y le quitara la ropa para hacerle el amor.

Y durante ese mes ella había estado desnuda con él de más de una manera. Chat Noir se había engolosinado con su cuerpo, contando sus lunares, dibujando figuras en su piel, descubriendo las pequeñas cicatrices que había dejado el tiempo sobre ella, sus manos maltratadas por el hilo y la aguja, una cortada especialmente mala que tenía en una de sus piernas por culpa de una tijera y se había burlado de las pequeñas heridas de los alfileres que a veces olvidaba donde dejaba hasta que volvía a encontrarlos de la peor manera, esos alfileres habían dejado en su piel pequeñas marcas que eran como estrellas rojas. Y en cada una de esas cicatrices había una historia, había un diseño escondido detrás, había un accidente de cocina, una travesura infantil y todas esas historias se las había contado.

Pero…

¿Qué pasaría con las pequeñas marcas en él, con sus lunares, con sus heridas, con sus cicatrices? No podía haber historias detrás de sus marcas, no podía preguntarle nada que le pudiera decir quién estaba detrás de su antifaz, sentía que podría empezar a obsesionarse buscando sus lunares en todo el mundo, tratando de ver sus ojos sin pupilas de gato en todos los chicos a su alrededor.

Y podía empezar a sentirse sola.

¿Cuál es la clave para que una relación "sin compromisos" funcione? No involucrarte. Esa era la clave. Por supuesto puedes querer a la persona con la que tienes esa aventura, pero querer a una persona es muy diferente de estar enamorado. Querer te permite pasar tiempo con esa persona, reír, tener largas conversaciones sin sentirte cansado. Estar enamorado es tener hambre por la presencia de esa persona, es no poder pasar un día sin saber si está bien, es necesitar conocer sus historias, sus detalles, sus secretos como si fueran tuyos propios, como si necesitaras llenar un vacío dentro de ti con piezas que solo la persona de la que estás enamorada puede darte.

Y Chat Noir no podía compartir esa clase de intimidad con ella, no sin decirle quien era y no podían hacer eso, en ese momento con Papillon apoderándose de la voluntad de las personas poniendo en peligro París todos los días debían de…

Su tren de pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando Chat Noir recargó algo más de su peso sobre sus caderas y mordió su hombro hasta que dolía, se sentía atrapada, vulnerable indefensa pero también le encantaba sentirse así con él. Marinette no pudo hacer si no más que gemir excitada, así era de simple para él ponerla en la luna.

— Marinette – murmuró contra su hombro saboreando su piel — quiero un antifaz.

— Ya llevas uno puesto – dijo mientras mordía las sabanas, apretaba y cerraba sus manos en la almohada aun atrapada con su cinturón.

— Ya no es suficiente y lo sabes.

— Chat…

— Y no hablo solo del sexo princesa – admitió el verdadero propósito de esa petición — ya nada de todo esto es suficiente, quiero que me conozcas, que sepas todo de mí.

— Chat, tú… – Marinette quería morderse los labios y solo decirle que sí, quería ser irresponsable y egoísta y quería tener a Chat por completo, pero no debían — tu deber como…

— Quiero que sepas todo de mí, aun si no puedes saber mi nombre – Chat confesó con un suave temblor en la voz, no quería que ella lo despreciara, no ella — aun si no puedes ver mi rostro, quiero entregarte todo lo demás.

— Todo eso suena demasiado serio para una relación sin compromisos ¿No lo crees?

— Es exactamente lo que pienso.

Chat Hizo girar a la chica boca arriba y la miró con esos ojos intensos y neones que poseía. Marinette tragó saliva no muy segura de que es lo que él quería decirle.

— No puedo pedirte ser mi novia, sobre todo porque aun conservo sentimientos por alguien más, Ladybug es demasiado importante para mí… pero tú – con sus manos enguantadas acarició su rostro y corrió algunas hebras de su cabello que no lo dejaban verla claramente – siento que sin ti a veces no puedo respirar, siento miedo en cada ataque de un akuma sin saber dónde estás o si estas segura, y perdóname por decirte esto princesa, pero eso es mucho más que solo una "amistad con derechos".

— Chat…

— Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Marinette sintió que lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por su rostro y caminaban hacia su cabello y sus oídos, Chat Noir besó sus mejillas bebiendo sus lágrimas. Como una mala broma el anillo de Chat empezó a pitar, avisándoles de nuevo que les quedaba muy poco tiempo.

— Debo irme.

— Mañana – respondió Marinette desoyendo todo su sentido de responsabilidad. El deber muy a menudo tiene que pelear con el amor y siempre alguno de los dos debía ganar – mañana tendré tu antifaz.

— Volveré entonces mañana.

Antes de levantarse e irse le dio uno de esos besos enloquecedores y recuperó su cinturón, lo vio de nuevo saliendo por la ventaba como tantas veces antes.

— Tikki ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – dijo en voz alta, sabía que Tikki entraba a su habitación apenas la presencia de Chat Noir se marchaba. Suponía Marinette podía sentir y dejar de sentir la presencia de otro kwami.

— Estas enamorada Marinette.

Marinette hubiese deseado que su kwami la retara más que darle la razón, todo esto podía salir realmente mal, pero no había más tiempo para dar marcha atrás. Cerró sus ojos y se cubrió mejor con sus sabanas imaginando como podía hacer una máscara idéntica a la de Chat que no importaba cuanto se movieran no fuera a salir de su lugar.

 _Fin 19_

 _31 de mayo de 2018_

 _5:36 p.m._

 _nota de autora: Para quien este poniendo atencion a la seriación de los días, sí, me he saltado "guardaespaldas" pero es que en ese capitulo se revela una clave importante que no voy a tocar hasta el 28, asi que mejor decidi moverlo de lugar._

 _Nada que decir salvo "woo, spicie..."_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	19. Pense que te habia perdido (21)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días, 31 momentos_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Pensé que te había perdido_

Marinette giró a la derecha y vio su sombra pasar así que volvió a la izquierda, mordiéndose los labios para aguantar la risa. Chat Noir la había desafiado seguro de que ganaría, pero las cosas no estaban siendo tan fáciles como el gato había pensado. Tikki tocó su hombro y sin palabra le dijo por dónde debían ir, tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible siguió a su kwami por la dirección que la guiaba, cuando vio el final del camino casi gritó de triunfo, había llegado primero al final del laberinto, allí había un pequeño quiosco que estaba adornado con serpentinas y globos de fiesta de colores, había también un enorme gato de peluche con un cascabel al cuello, pero cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar su objetivo la sombra negra se hizo sólida y estaba junto frente a ella.

— ¡Atrapada! – dijo envolviéndola con sus brazos y haciéndola girar en el aire.

— ¡Pensé que te había perdido! – se quejó la chica como una niña pequeña. - ¡Estuve tan cerca!

— Oh, es que mi princesa sigue subestimándome como siempre – dijo separando su pies del piso – yo tengo el maravilloso olor de mi princesa en mi nariz siempre, vainilla y azúcar morena, como una galleta recién horneada. Aunque no pueda verte siempre puedo sentir tu olor.

— Hablas como si fuera un postre que quieres comerte. – se burló la chica.

— Princesa – la bajó de nuevo al piso tomando su mano - la verdad es que sí que eres un postre que desearía comerme.

Marinette no pudo evitar carcajearse cuando el gato tomó uno de sus brazos y empezó a besarlo, subiendo de su mano a su hombro al más puro estilo Homero Adams, sus orejas de gato le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello.

— ¡Eres un tonto! – dijo empujándolo del pecho para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas, aunque realmente sin mucho entusiasmo.

El gato negro soltó su brazo, pero solo para atraerla más cerca y llenar su pecho de nuevo con esa sensación de paz y plenitud que le daba tener a su gran amor en los brazos.

— Feliz aniversario, Marinette – susurró contra su oído, feliz de poder contar ya tantos días juntos.

— Feliz aniversario Chat – dijo con el mismo sentimiento de ternura y felicidad Marinette.

Un año entero había pasado desde que ambos habían admitido que entre ellos dos había algo más que amistad, Marinette no sabía si lo que tenían tenía un nombre, él nunca había dicho "se mi novia" solo había confesado que estaba enamorado de ella y ¿No era acaso eso más importante? Chat Noir la quería y ella lo amaba y aunque todas su citas debían ser a escondidas como esa, cada día con él era un regalo, Chat se desvivía por hacerla feliz, por siempre sorprenderla como ahora que había preparado una fiesta sorpresa para ella en uno de los laberintos de Versalles ¿Cuántas personas realmente podían decir algo así? No sabía que eran, y eso realmente no le importaba, solo esperaba que durara así para siempre.

 _Fin 20_

 _01 de junio de 2018_

 _2:30 p.m._

 _Nota de autora: Sé que es corto, pero mi única excusa es que he hecho un par de retos antes, pero no en este fandom y uno de esos desafíos era desarrollar una historia en 100 palabras o menos y 500 palabras y menos, aun no sé si hare el de 100 pero el de 500 tenía curiosidad si podría lograrlo, creo que no quedo tan mal._

 _¿ **reviews**?_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	20. Civil tiene un día con Chat Noir (11)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 Días, 31 Momentos_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Civil tiene un día con Chat Noir_

— Entonces ¿Ganaste? – El chico asintió y le guiñó un ojo a Marinette — ¡Felicidades, Luka! Sabía que ganarías, eres increíble con tu guitarra.

— Gracias Mari, si tú lo dices casi puedo creerlo.

— Créelo – dijo empujándolo a un lado, lo que hizo que el chico se meciera en su lugar.

— La verdad es que no esperaba ganar, realmente había muchos otros músicos muy buenos y por lo menos el noventa por ciento eran chicas – el chico robo un pequeño croissant de la lonchera de su amiga y saboreó la mermelada de fresa de su interior — Hubo un momento que realmente creí que había llenado mal mi inscripción, pero cuando me dijeron cuáles eran los premios creo que lo entendí mejor.

— ¿Era algunos de esos paquetes para ir a un spa y de compras a _Sephora_? Marinette mordió su emparedado mientras lo escuchaba.

Luka le había enviado un mensaje preguntando si no le molestaría que se uniera a ella en el almuerzo de la escuela porque necesitaba pedirle un favor.

— No – Luka sonrió sin demasiado humor — el primer lugar ganaba la cita con una celebridad.

— Oh ¿En serio? — metió la pequeña pajilla a su jugo de manzana y tomó un sorbo para bajar el bocado de comida y preguntó de nuevo con algo de comida en la boca disimulándola tras una mano — ¿Quién?

— Chat Noir.

Marinette casi se atragantó con la bebida que estaba tomando. ¿Con Chat Noir? Pero… _Saint Ciel!_ ¡Es que acaso el gato no entendía la simple regla de mantener un bajo perfil!

— ¿Chat Noir – Marinette tuvo que dejar de lado su comida para no ahogarse con ella por equivocación - como ¿Chat Noir, el súper héroe?

— Aja – dijo echándose a la boca lo que quedaba del pequeño bollo.

— ¿Como hizo el concurso para conseguir que un súper héroe participara?

— Las ganancias de publicidad del concurso, además de los premios, eran para un orfanato de la cuidad, supongo que por eso. – dijo subiendo y bajando sus hombros, no parecía algo extraño para él de parte de un súper héroe.

Y eso mató todo su coraje. Como Ladybug le había pedido muchas veces a Chat que se mantuviera fuera de los reflectores, incluso Alya que amaba las cámaras, delante o detrás de ellas, cuando era Rena Rougue había entendido que debían ser discretos, pero no Chat, es como si detrás de ese antifaz viviera una estrella de cine que simplemente no podía alejarse de los reflectores. Marinette quería enojarse con él pero… era una obra para el orfanato de la cuidad, como podía enojarse por eso.

— Bueno… - recuperó su jugo y su bocadillo, solo quedaban diez minutos para empezar de nuevo clases y tenía hambre - solo recuerda no pasar a segunda base hasta por lo menos la tercera cita.

— ¡Marinette!

— Pero no yo te culparía por un beso – siguió diciendo como si hablara en serio - un beso en la primera cita está bien, siempre que no dejes que te meta la lengua hasta la…

— ¡Oh, cállate!

Marinette se carcajeó tan fuerte que el estomago empezó a dolerle, mientras el joven músico no podía estar más sonrojado. Era muy fácil ser amiga de Luka, era un alma inocente y al mismo tiempo un bromista nato, pero de la misma manera que siempre bromeaba también aceptaba que hicieran bromas a sus costillas sin enojarse nunca.

— ¿Cuál es el favor que querías pedirme? – dijo mordiendo el ultimo bocado de su almuerzo.

— Me preguntaba ¿Vendrías conmigo a la cita? – dijo sin dar rodeos el joven músico.

— ¿Te da miedo que Chat quiera propasarse contigo? – Oh, sí que Marinette estaba disfrutando esto, Luka de nuevo se había puesto como la grana, esta broma podría durar para siempre - Siempre me ha dado la impresión de que Chat Noir es un caballero

— ¡Mari! – Luka tomó la caja de almuerzo de su amiga e hizo la pantomima de arrojarla contra ella.

— ¿Por qué yo? - dijo recuperando su caja aun con una amplia sonrisa.

— Le pregunte a Juleka pero tiene una cita esta noche y me ha dicho que tardó mucho en que esta chica le diera una oportunidad, así que no va a faltar y eres la única otra chica en la que pensé. Pensé que te gustaría conocer a Chat Noir.

Marinette se mordió el labio no muy segura que responder. Ella conocía a Chat, lo conocía mucho mejor que muchas otras personas, desde hacía por lo menos seis meses que había estado yendo a su casa a beber café y conversar, pero nadie sabía esto por supuesto.

— Todos conocen a Chat Noir, Luka – Marinette decidió finalmente responder - Anda por los tejados de todo París por las noches.

— Ya, pero ¿Puedes tomar una cena con él en la cima de la torre Eiffel?

"Sí" quiso responder, esa era una de las cosas favoritas de Chat después de todo, comprar una de esas absurdas pizzas con piña y sentarse en alguna parte muy alta para cenar sin que nadie los molestara.

— No lo sé…

— Mari, por favor, ¡Ayúdame! – Luka unió sus manos en señal de súplica - Si voy solo, ¡Nos shipearan! ¡Nunca tendré una cita si voy solo!

— Y ¿Por qué no solo no vas?

— Porque se supone que es él quien me da mi segundo premio. Es un vale por €1 500, sabes todo lo que podría comprar con ese vale.

— Ok, pero solo porque no quieres que te shipeen con Chat Noir – la alarma para regresar a clases sonó en ese momento, Marinette se levantó y se sacudió las migas de los pantalones - aunque realmente no creo que sea tan malo.

— Si yo fuera una de las chicas más guapas de París como tú no habría problema. – dijo levantándose con ella para poder despedirse contento de que hubiera aceptado - Y aunque me gusta tu delineador, me niego a llevar tu lápiz labial.

— No, este color definitivamente no es lo tuyo, quizá algo en color violeta.

Luka empezó a hacer morritos con un lápiz labial imaginario y Marinette no pudo evitar reírse hasta que sintió el jugo que había bebido salir por su nariz lo que solo los hizo reír más.

[…]

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Marinette llegó a la explanada de la torre Eiffel, la cita debería ya haber empezado. Se alisó la falda y se colocó la chaqueta mejor, acomodando un momento su cabello, odiaba llevarlo suelto pero se había quedado dormida y al despertar había entrado a la ducha corriendo, no había tenido tiempo de secarlo, así que tenía que funcionar así por ahora.

En la explanada había un grupo de personas reunidas mirando a los dos chicos siendo entrevistados por quizá alguno de los organizadores del concurso. Marinette vio como Chat Noir tal como Luka había dicho le daba un vale por una tienda de música reconocida en la ciudad, después de eso las cámaras se apagaron y la gente empezó a retirarse. Marinette aprovechó la oportunidad de acercarse.

— ¿Llegó muy tarde? – dijo a forma de saludo acercándose a Luka.

— Mari, te vez guapísima – dijo Luka que tomó de una mano a la chica y la hizo girar en su eje, su falda giró con ella, era una falda roja hasta la rodilla y circular junto con una playera de Jaged Stone y una chaqueta de cuero negro.

— Gracias.

— Llegas justo a tiempo, estábamos por tomar el ascensor.

Marinette vio a un muy curioso Chat Noir a la espalda de Luka que la miraba con una mirada de ¿reproche?

— ¿Tu novia? – tuvo que preguntar Chat Noir al chico de cabello azulado con más seriedad de la que había querido expresar en realidad.

— Ojala – dijo Luka que la tomó de la cintura y plantó un beso en su mejilla mientras Marinette intentaba sacárselo de encima con una sonrisa divertida – es una de mis mejores amigas. Marinette Dupain Cheng.

— _Madeimoselle_ Dupain Cheng – Chat Noir tomó la mano de la chica y la separó de Luka, se inclinó sobre ella y puso un beso, quizá un poco demasiado lento en su mano – _Enchanté_!

Marinette no supo realmente como responder, no sabía cómo jugar el mismo juego que quizá Chat estaba intentando jugar de no conocerla.

— Y… ¿Cuál es el menú? – Marinette preguntó para no tener que responder nada.

— El Bar Champaña nos preparara lo que queramos – respondió el gato que tomó a la chica por el brazo y lo enlazó con el suyo.

— ¿Podríamos pedir hamburguesas o se sentirán muy ofendidos? – Preguntó Luka tratando de mantener la conversación relajada, pero no podía dejar de ver el brazo de su amiga al lado del súper héroe con cierta… hostilidad.

— Todo el tiempo pido pizza hawaiana allí y nunca se han quejado – respondió el gato negro, en una ocasión unos asaltantes habían entrado al bar cuando ya cerraba por la noche y él que andaba por allí lo había salvado, desde entonces el chef del lugar le preparaba lo que quisiera y sus pizzas eran de muerte.

— ¡La pizza con piña es un sacrilegio! – dijo Marinette tratando también de hacer que el extraño ambiente que se había creado se relajara.

— No puedes juzgar sin probar – dijo por quizá doceava vez, no era la primera vez que Marinette le decía eso cuando pedía pizza, pero claro Luka Coufainne nunca había estado alli - pero sé que también hacen una buena pizza de peperoni si quieren probar.

— Voto por el peperoni – dijo Luka caminando rumbo al elevador.

Marinette y Chat Noir lo siguieron hasta las puertas del aparato. Chat pidió el último piso y animó a Luka a entrar al ascensor, pero en último momento tomó a la chica de la cintura y con una sonrisa coqueta preguntó.

— ¿Te molesta si le doy a tu amiga el recorrido escénico? – El gato casi deseó que el chico dijera que de hecho le molestaba. No le estaba pidiendo autorización de todos modos.

— ¿Recorrido escénico?

Pero Chat tocó el botón de cerrar la puerta dejando a Luka subir solo. Marinette vio por un momento como el ascensor subía algo incrédula, antes de enfrentar a su amigo.

— Chat, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Estas teniendo una cita con este chico? – El gato negro no estaba para rodeos, desde que Marinette había llegado y el tal Luka la había tratado con tanta familiaridad había sentido como un hueco en el estómago no dejaba de crecer, quería respuestas.

— No. – Marinette no entendía nada.

— ¿Por qué viniste entonces? – el gato negro no iba a parar hasta tener una respuesta que lo satisficiera.

— Luka es mi amigo – respondió Marinette con la verdad - y me dijo que dos chicos viniendo a una cita sería raro, solo quería que le hiciera compañía.

— Amigos – Oh por favor, que clase de amigos recibe a una chica con besos y abrazos - ¿Desde cuándo los amigos son tan cariñosos de todos modos? Abrazos y piropos.

— Tú haces lo mismo todo el tiempo Chat – se quejó la chica, de hecho si no fuera porque Chat la había acostumbrado a siempre invadir su espacio personal, quizá no le permitiría a Luka hacer algo similar – y solo somos amigos.

El gato negro no supo que responder a eso, así que solo tomó a la chica con firmeza de la cintura y extendió el bastón para elevarse hasta el primer piso y de allí al segundo, y por ultimo hasta la cima. Luka ya los esperaba en la puerta del ascensor.

— ¿Todo bien Mari?, ¿No te asustó la ruta escénica? — Luka fue y tomó su mano esta vez, tomando el turno de alejarla del chico de negro.

— La adoró – dijo con galantería el súper héroe, pero cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Una posición que Marinette interpretó como un desafío.

— Fue divertido – Respondió la chica tratando de sonar relajada — quizá puedas pedirle a Chat Noir que la bajada sea para ti.

— Iré a pedir esa pizza – intervino Chat alejándose de la pareja.

Decir que fue una velada tensa es poco. De haber podido Marinette hubiera puesto sus manos alrededor del cuello del héroe en una docena de oportunidades. Luka fue tan divertido y bromista como siempre, y para ella era normal reír con sus bromas y aunque Chat Noir trataba de seguir la corriente y hacer bromas con ella también de pronto sintió como si ambos chicos estuvieran en medio de una competencia. El ambiente de aligeró cuando la comida llegó y empezaron a hablar sobre la labor de Chat Noir y hablar de los diferentes akumas que había habido en la ciudad. Luka estaba especialmente agradecido porque ambos Ladybug y Chat Noir habían sido muy amables y cuidadosos al ayudar a su madre y su hermana. El héroe con sinceridad le dijo que estaba feliz de haber sido de ayuda.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando el teléfono de Luka sonó, su madre le avisó que había un bote mercante con problemas de espacio cerca de su casa flotante y que debían zarpar y que probablemente tardarían un par de horas en atracar que debía volver a casa.

— Fue un verdadero placer, Chat Noir – se despidió Luka con alegría del héroe – de nuevo gracias por lo que has hecho por mi familia y por todo París para el caso.

— Solo hago mi labor.

— Vamos, Mari te hare rodar a casa – dijo sacando las llaves de su moto de su bolsillo.

— Tu mamá te está esperando para levantar el ancla – La casa de Luka no quedaba por su rumbo y Marinette lo sabía - no quisiera que la hicieras esperar.

— Solo me tomara 20 minutos llevarte a casa – dijo Luka de forma relajada, además adoraba llevar a Marinette en su moto, la chica se sostenía fuerte de su estómago y era una de las pocas excusas que podía tener para que fuera ella quien lo abrazara a él - no es problema.

— Yo puedo acompañar a _madeimoselle_ Dupain a casa – intervino Chat Noir – mi patrulla pasa justo frente a la panadería de Sabine y Tom, ¿Esa es tu dirección no?

— ¿Quién diría que Chat Noir sabe dónde viven todos los ciudadanos de París? – dijo Marinette con un tono que más bien parecía decir "¿Cómo se supone que tú deberías saber dónde vivo?"

— _Madeimoselle_ , tengo que confesar – Chat Noir sacó de su arsenal personal su mejor sonrisa seductora, mostrándola a Marinette y de paso al tal Luka - usted huele igual de delicioso que los rollos de canela de la panadería Tom y Sabine, solo fue una conjetura afortunada.

Marinette aprovechó que le estaba dando la espalda a Luka para dedicarle una mirada asesina a su amigo y compañero, cosa que no pareció afectarlo. Respiró un momento y volteó con una sonrisa amable a su otro amigo.

— Ve Luka, no hagas esperar más a tu mamá, yo estaré bien.

— ¿Segura? – Chat Noir podía ser uno de los héroes milagros de París, pero también era un chico ¿verdad?

— Me viste cara de princesa en apuros ¿O qué? – Marinette puso una mueca y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho - Aun si Chat Noir no me acompañara a casa puedo llegar perfectamente a salvo, ahora ponte el casco y ve a casa.

— Está bien Caperucita Roja – dijo acercándose a ella y poniendo un beso en cada una de sus mejillas como dictaba la cortesía parisina – no dejes que los lobos te lleven por atajos.

Diciendo eso Luka se adelantó y tomó el ascensor para bajar de la torre, dejando a Marinette y Chat solos. El héroe no dijo nada, solo volvió a tomar a la chica al estilo nupcial y saltó lejos de la torre.

Pronto estaban en el balcón de la pequeña pero famosa panadería de los Dupain Cheng. Chat Noir estaba a punto de irse, cuando la chica lo tomó del cinturón con fuerza negándole la retirada.

— Ahora si gato, habla – la advertencia en la voz de la jovencita era clara, el gato no se movía de allí hasta que ella tuviera un par de respuestas - ¿Tienes algún problema con Luka o por qué te has portado tan desagradable toda la noche?

— No fui desagradable, hasta me reí de sus bromas estúpidas.

— Justamente. Ninguna de las bromas de Luka fueron siquiera tontas. Y si te reías era solo de forma falsa – Marinette soltó el cinturón y fue frente al súper héroe tomándolo de los brazos – Chat.

— Le gustas. – casi le gritó, no tenía en ese momento el temple para ser cuidadoso con su tono de voz.

— ¿A Luka? – Marinette preguntó con obvio escepticismo - Claro que no, Luka me ve como a una hermana pequeña, igual que a Juleka.

— Marinette… - Chat Noir se mesó el cabello con impaciencia - a las hermanas pequeñas no se les dicen en dos horas por lo menos cinco veces, lo bellas y talentosas que son, que son divertidas, que…

— Tú haces eso mismo todo el tiempo – lo interrumpió la chica – tú me dices que soy talentosa y divertida y todo eso no significa que haya algo entre nosotros.

— No lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

— Entender ¿Qué?

Chat Noir miró a la chica de ojos azules y cabello oscuro delante de él con una autentica expresión de confusión. No ella no entendía que cada día que pasaba desde que eran amigos poco a poco su sonrisa había ido haciendo mella en su mente, que ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que sus manos habían picado por el antojo de acariciar su pelo y sentir la calidez de la piel de sus mejillas, que a veces solo estaba esperando la noche para llegar a su balcón y pasar a su lado al menos media hora.

— No, no entiendes.

— Chat…

— Es tarde Marinette, ver a la cama – dijo acercándose a ella y como siempre que se despedía de ella poniendo un beso en su frente, sintiendo en su boca el sabor salado y al mismo tiempo dulce de su piel, sintiendo que ese sabor hacia un nudo en su pecho – que lo sepas, quizá no eres una princesa en apuros, pero siempre seré tu caballero dispuesto a protegerte.

Sintiéndose realmente derrotado el Gato negro extendió su bastón y se fue de allí dejando a Marinette con un sentimiento de culpa dentro de ella aunque no estaba segura de culpa de que.

 _Fin 21_

 _05 de Junio de 2018_

 _12:40_

 _Nota de autora: He estado usando mucho a Luka, quizá, pero es que cuando me dan un personaje del que podemos ver muy poquito más ganas me dan de llenar los huecos, y al menos por la forma en la que conoce a Mari me da la impresión de que es una amante de las bromas así que…._

 _¿reviews?_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	21. Real Marichat (5)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días, 31 momentos_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Real Marichat_

— No tengo realmente hambre.

Y estas fueron las palabras que anunciaban el apocalipsis… bien quizá no, pero sí era una oración que no había imaginado posible escuchar de su kwami ¡Nunca!, sobre todo cuando lo que le estaba ofreciendo de comer era una rueda completa de queso Camembert.

Aquella mañana Plagg se había escondido en medio de las sabanas de su cama y se había negado a salir de allí en todo el día, por primera vez desde que estaban juntos el pequeño espíritu no lo acompañó a clases. Y tenía que admitir que después de más de un año de ser su constante compañero lo apreciaba. Demasiado. No es que lo fuera a admitirlo en voz alta y menos delante de él, porque eso significaría que el pequeño espíritu aprovechara la situación para comprometerlo a interminables peticiones… más de las que ya le hacía de su preciado queso. Así que en nombre de ese aprecio, había salido de la escuela he ido a conseguir la más fina pieza de queso que pudo encontrar.

Adrien levantó a su kwami de la cama y sitió su temperatura corporal, su pequeño amigo estaba de hecho frio.

— Plagg – El pobre chico no pudo evitar que su preocupación se filtrara en su voz — ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— No te asustes niño – Plagg se sentó en la mano de su portador balanceándose como si estuviera mareado — solo méteme en tu chaqueta y vayamos a hacer todo lo que normalmente hacemos, dormiré todo lo que pueda.

Pero Adrien supo que el pequeño espíritu no tendría demasiado descanso en su compañía. Solo había regresado a casa a dejarle el queso a Plagg y tener un cambio de ropa, su itinerario era como siempre un caos, ahora mismo debía ir a una prueba de maquillaje para un comercial que grabaría el día siguiente, de allí debía ir a las oficinas de su padre a asistir a una junta, después a clases de esgrima, después tenía chino, su horario no terminaría por lo menos hasta pasadas las diez de la noche si tenía suerte. Con algo de fortuna había esperado poder ver un momento a Marinette después de la prueba de maquillaje si es que la estilista trabajaba rápido y…

¡Un momento!

— Te llevare a casa de Marinette.

— ¿Qué?

— Plagg conmigo no podrás descansar en todo el día, mi horario el día de hoy es un caos y te vez realmente mal – los ojos de Plagg estaban incluso vidriosos como si en lugar de dormir todo el día lo hubiera hecho solo unos minutos – pero en casa de Marinette seguro podrás descansar a tus anchas. Marinette seguro sabrá cuidar de ti.

— Niño… — el kwami flotó hasta el hombro del chico con esfuerzo – por primera vez te doy la razón en algo completamente, llévame con tu amiga, estaré mas que feliz de pasar el día allí.

Adrien tomó al pequeño espíritu y lo puso dentro de su chaqueta y salió de su casa.

[…]

El plan en realidad era simple, porque a menudo los planes complicados no resultan. Después de aquella prueba de maquillaje, Adrien había ido hasta la panadería de los Dupain Cheng y se había colado por la calle de atrás donde nadie pudiera verlos, Plagg flotó con esfuerzo hasta el balcón de la chica, al día siguiente si el kwami conseguía suficiente descanso a esa misma hora Adrien iría al mismo lugar y Plagg bajaría de nuevo hasta donde estaba él, si un akuma aparecía Adrien iría de inmediato a ese mismo lugar donde Plagg lo estaría esperando, pero debía tener al menos un poco de suerte y no habría ningún akuma ese día al menos eso esperaban. Adrien vio a su kwami alcanzar su destino sintiendo un repentino nudo en el estómago, no se había separado del pequeño espíritu desde que estaban juntos, pero mirando ese mismo balcón donde él había tenido interminables tazas de café y risas sintió también tranquilidad por su amigo, sabía que no podía estar en mejores manos. Su guardaespaldas y chofer hizo sonar su claxon una calle abajo donde lo había dejado con el pretexto de ir a dejar algo a su compañera de aula, bien técnicamente si lo había hecho, pero regreso sobre sus pasos y se concentró en su agenda del día.

[…]

Marinette subió a su habitación después de la hora de la comida lista para dedicar su tarde a repasar sus lecciones de chino, su madre le había comentado que su tío había sido invitado a la inauguración de un nuevo restaurante de París de un chef amigo suyo y esperaba poder pasar a verlos y saludarlos a todos y Marinette no estaba dispuesta a pasar por otra vergüenza parecía a la de la última vez por muy bueno que su tío en realidad fuera en francés.

Estaba por buscar su aplicación de lecciones de chino cuando escuchó pequeños golpecitos en la escotilla sobre su cabeza, sonrió con alegría, quizá Chat podría ayudarla a practicar, pero cuando miró hacia la ventana no supo exactamente que reacción tener.

Allí recargado en el vidrio de la ventaba había un pequeño gatito negro, pero…

— ¡Plagg!

Tikki flotó hasta la ventana y la atravesó hasta alcanzar a la pequeña criatura. Marinette se puso de pie en su cama y abrió con cuidado su ventana, Tikki entró enseguida trayendo consigo al pequeño gato y ayudándolo a situarse sobre la cama.

— Tikki… — el pequeño gatito frotó su cabeza contra una de las pequeñas manitas de Tikki.

— Oh Plagg – el pequeño espíritu rojo lo miró con preocupación — pasó otra vez ¿verdad?

— Tikki – la voz de la pequeña criatura era tan débil que parecía que le costara hablar — solo quiero dormir un poco, ¿Sí?

— Claro, Plagg – dijo el pequeño kwami acariciando la cabeza de su amigo que cerró los ojos enseguida — descansa.

El pequeño ser mágico se hizo una bolita igual que cualquier gato haría sobre su mullida almohada y se quedó profundamente dormido. Marinette tenía tantas preguntas. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Debería llevarlo donde el maestro Fu? pero tenía miedo hasta de hablar para no despertarlo, suavemente bajó de la cama y se quedó en la planta baja, Tikki fue con ella.

— Tikki…

— ¿Podemos quedarnos un ratito en silencio, Marinette? – Tikki, susurró en el oído de Marinette con suplica en sus brillantes ojos azules — por favor.

— Sí.

Y así Marinette se puso sus audífonos y empezó a practicar su chino en susurros muy bajos.

[…]

Plagg pasó todo el día dormido, estaba a aparentemente tan cansado que no sintió cuando Marinette puso una bolsa de agua caliente a su lado para ayudarlo a estar más caliente, su pequeño cuerpo se sentía muy frio. Tampoco cuando lo quitó de su cama cuando empezó a hacerse tarde y por la ventaba sobre su cama más que sol entraba solo frio y lo puso en el cojín gigante que Chat usaba para dormir cuando estaba allí. Eran las diez de la noche cuando el pequeño espíritu despertó, estiró su pequeño cuerpecito y lanzó un sonoro bostezo que llenó toda la habitación, Marinette lo pudo escuchar aun sobre sus audífonos. Tikki reaccionó antes que ella y llegó hasta donde Plagg estaba.

— ¡Plagg! – el kwami rojo lo envolvió en un abrazo.

— ¡Tikki! – el pequeño espíritu de gato negro correspondió el gesto.

Ambos kwamis se abrazaron contentos y así estaban cuando Marinette los alcanzó.

— Hola – saludó finalmente viendo a los dos kwamis que parecían reacios a separarse.

— Tengo hambre – respondió a su vez el gatito.

— ¡Plagg! Al menos podrías saludar – Tikki lo regañó molesta, Plagg siempre parecía tan descortés con todos los portadores.

— Hola Ladybug – corrigió el gatito pero insistió — ¿Podría tener algo de queso?

— Seguro, ya regreso.

Marinette fue a la planta baja, sus padres hacía poco se habían ido a dormir así que estaba vacía, fue a la nevera y vio que había, quedaba un pay de queso con mermelada de frambuesas encima que había sido el postre en la comida, tomó una rodaja bastante grande y un vaso de leche y un trozo de queso por si al kwami le apetecía el queso solo. Regresó a la habitación y se detuvo un momento en la escotilla pensando cómo iba a abrir teniendo las manos llenas cuando escuchó la voz de los dos kwamis del otro lado.

— ¿En serio estas bien Plagg? – La voz siempre entusiasta de Tikki estaba llena de preocupación.

— En serio, esta vez no ha sido tan malo, solo necesitaba dormir un poco en un lugar silencioso – le respondió la otra voz delgada y aguda — en casa de Chat Noir toda la vida hay ruido, en la mañana no lo acompañe esperando dormir, pero una mucama entró y se dedicó el día entero a aspirar, sacudir, y evaporar la cama.

— ¿Evaporar la cama?

— El padre del chico debe tener _misofobia_ o algo por el estilo – se quejó el kwami, la casa de su portador siempre estaba tan limpia y ordenada que parecía un hospital — todos los días hace que una de las mucamas pase una pistola de vapor en la cama, las cortinas y los muebles del chico, y te lo digo esos cacharros hacen ruido como el infierno. Pero ahora estoy bien, en serio.

— Debes advertirle a Chat Noir – Tikki odiaba el hecho de que sus portadores siempre tuvieran que averiguar todo por las malas, había tantas reglas sobre lo que podían decirles o no que a veces incluso olvidaba cuales eran o para qué.

— No.

— Pero debe saber.

— Tikki, el pobre chico tiene una vida complicada – Lo quisiera admitir o no, Plagg conocía a fondo la vida del chico, si el miraculous de la destrucción no hubiera llegado a sus manos, si no tuviera la libertad de Chat Noir, no aseguraba que el chico siguiera sano o cuerdo — no sabes lo mucho que trabaja en todo el día, el chico tiene suerte cuando tiene un día libre para jugar videojuegos, transformarse en Chat Noir de verdad lo ayuda, sobre todo cuando viene aquí y si necesito trabajar un poquito más para que él pueda tener eso no voy a evitarlo.

Marinette finalmente resolvió empujar la portezuela con su espalda caminando de espaldas, hizo un poco de ruido con la trampilla pero finalmente logro entrar con todo en las manos, fue donde los kwamis y le sirvió la comida a Plagg.

— Esto es todo lo que tengo con queso en mi nevera.

— Servirá – dijo el kwami dando una amplia mordida al pay de queso que se redujo a la mitad.

Marinette le permitió el tiempo de comerse todo el pastel, beberse la leche y devorar el pedazo de queso. Un kwami con el estómago lleno se dejó caer en el sillón con un pequeño eructo de satisfacción.

— ¡Plagg, eres un cerdo! – lo regañó Tikki agitando su mano delante de ella ahuyentando el mal olor a queso.

— Corrección – Plagg respondió aun extendido completo sobre el sillón negro encontrando una morusa de pan y llevándosela a la boca — soy un gato.

— ¿Quieres un poco más? – ofreció Marinette.

— Si como más, reventare como un globo – otro eructo salió de la boca del kwami que se levantó como una niebla de queso, la propia Marinette se llevó una mano a la nariz — pero conservare la propuesta para la mañana.

— ¿Plagg?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué es lo que se supone debes decirle a Chat Noir y no quieres? – Marinette no pudo detenerse a preguntar, por el tono que había tenido Tikki antes sentía que era importante — No era mi intención escuchar a escondidas pero…

El pequeño gatito se sentó en el sillón, miró a Tikki y soltó un suspiro. Esto podía molestar a el guardián de los miraculous, Ladybug no debería saber demasiado de ningún otro kwami que no fuera el suyo, pero…

— Chat Noir viene aquí casi cada noche ¿verdad? – Esta había sido meramente una pregunta retórica, pero Plagg necesitaba que Marinette entendiera por donde iba su explicación.

— Sí.

— Él hace patrulla todas las noches. – Suponía que podía calificar como patrulla el hecho de que el chico quisiera salir todas las noches de su casa y se dedicara a ver si podía ayudar en algún lugar, un uso muy responsable de sus poderes, pero muchas veces el propio kwami de la destrucción había pensado que era injusto que solo él, de entre todos los miraculous activos, fuera el único que lo hiciera — Termina su patrulla, me da queso y viene aquí y se queda aquí hasta que el anillo le dice que es hora.

— No sabía que… — por algún motivo Marinette había asumido que Chat Noir solo pasaba con ella el tiempo que le sobraba de su transformación después de su patrulla.

— Por eso Chat Noir puede pasar aquí hasta tres horas cuando la cuidad está tranquila. – Lo siguiente que iba a preguntarle en realidad ya se lo había respondido sin intención — ¿Alguna vez has llevado tu transformación hasta el límite sin que tengas que usar el Lucky Charm?

— Creo que… — Marinette se detuvo un momento para pensar en ello. Ella no solía usar los poderes de Tikki mas que cuando ella misma hacía patrulla de vez en cuando con Chat o cuando estaban en medio de una batalla, pero sin ese motivo… — no.

— Cuando Chat Noir hace eso lleva mis poderes al límite y eso me agota, y él lo hace casi todos los días – Plagg vio la expresión apesadumbrada de Marinette — no pasa nada…

— Sí que pasa – intervino Tikki como un reclamo. Plagg era su complemento, de la misma manera que Ladybug y Chat Noir eran un equipo, ella sentía la misma unión con Plagg, no quería ver a su compañero sufrir – Plagg puede enfermar si no descansa y eso no solo es malo para Plagg, si no para Chat Noir también.

— Deberías decirle estas cosas a Chat si no las sabe – Insistió Marinette, Chat Noir tenía un corazón tan generoso que seguro ahora mismo estaba sufriendo — no creo que él quiera hacer nada que pudiera lastimarte Plagg.

— Ya lo sé, pero odio que mis portadores se pongan todos melosos y protectores – dijo recostándose de nuevo sobre su espalda – Y estoy seguro que el chico lo hará. Yo iba a hacer mi trabajo como siempre hoy pero él dijo "ve con Marinette, allí descansaras mejor, ella sabrá cómo cuidarte". Yo solo necesitaba dormir un poco pero, no quería perder mi oportunidad para pasar un rato con Tikki.

Marinette sintió las mejillas calientes, siempre la asombraba y complacía lo mucho que Chat confiaba en ella, aun cuando él no sabía que ella era Ladybug seguía confiando lo bastante en ella como para confiarle el cuidado de Plagg.

Y ella no iba a defraudar esa confianza.

— Y… ¿Si yo se lo digo?

— No se supone que Ladybug deba saber cosas sobre mí.

— Pero quizá Marinette logró descifrar algunas cosas por sí misma.

Marinette tomó a la pequeña criatura y fue con ella hasta su cama mientras Tikki flotaba cerca de ellos, se recostó, se cubrió con sus mantas y puso a Plagg cerca de ella.

— Sabes, no es tan malo recibir algo de cariños – dijo mientras con su índice acariciaba la cima de su cabeza y detrás de sus orejas, el pequeño espíritu gato empezó a ronronear – no está mal recibir amor de quien te quiere.

— No soy un gato realmente Ladybug – dijo Plagg, pero no se apartó tampoco de su mano.

— Es hora de dormir. Buenas noches Tikki – Marinette tomó a Tikki en sus manos y puso un beso en su frente como siempre solía hacer antes de irse a la cama y para sorpresa del pequeño espíritu negro hizo lo mismo con él – Buenas noches Plagg, mañana desayunaremos panqueques.

— Prefiero el queso camembert.

— Te gustarían panqueques con un montón de queso camembert gratinado encima.

— Podría sacrificarme.

— Oh, ahora entiendo porque al chico le gusta tanto venir aquí.

Marinette dejó a los dos kwamis recargarse el uno en el otro listos para dormir.

— Plagg…

— ¿Si?

— Gracias por cuidar de Chat Noir siempre.

— Tú también, ahora duérmete Ladybug, me da hambre temprano.

Marinette acomodó su brazo de tal modo que ambos kwamis pudieran recargarse en la curva interior de su codo y por un pequeño momento, tan corto que casi no le puso atención pensó en lo preocupado que Chat debía estar ahora mismo y que feliz sería si él pudiera estar en la cama con ellos y ver que todo estaba yendo bien.

 _Fin 22_

 _09 de junio de 2018_

 _1:29 a.m._

 _nota de autora: Semanas complicada... semana complicada y ya no tenía capitulos de respaldo, pero espero poder recuperar mi ritmo._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	22. Si Chat Noir fuera un gato (12)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 Días, 31 Momentos._**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Si Chat Noir fuera realmente un gato._

Tener citas con un súper héroe no era fácil, pero Marinette había empezado a tener la impresión de que tener citas con el chico bajo la máscara de Chat Noir era todavía más difícil. El chico todo el tiempo estaba ocupado, a veces solo pasaba por su casa a decir buenas noches pues estaba realmente cansado y debía ir a pillar algunas horas de sueño. Marinette le había insistido en que debía ir a casa y dormir, que no tenía que ir a verla, pero el propio chico siempre insistía en que su día no estaba completo si no podía saber de ella aunque fuera solo para decir buenas noches.

Así que habían tenido que encontrar un punto medio. Lo que había significado que Marinette había asaltado su caja de ahorros he ido a un centro comercial a comprar dos celulares.

Eran dos celulares básicos, del tipo de celulares que solo servían para intercambiar mensajes y llamadas, sin pantallas táctiles, sin sistema para aplicaciones, sin GPS, eran celulares tan básicos que parecían más bien juguetes para niños. Pero era la única manera en que ella misma se había obligado a no intentar pedirle nunca su ubicación en su GPS o fotos de lo que estuviera haciendo, Marinette se conocía lo suficiente a sí misma para saber que las pediría y conocía lo bastante a Chat para saber que él se las enviaría con placer. No. Tenían una identidad secreta y debían ocultarla pase lo que pase.

Y tampoco debía sufrir porque Chat le enviara memes de gatos.

Así que noches como aquella solo a cambio de algunos euros Marinette y Chat Noir podían intercambiar mensajes y saber uno del otro aun cuando no pudieran verse en persona.

Era una sensación extraña para Marinette pensar que en esos momentos mientras estaban intercambiando rústicos mensajes de texto, Chat Noir probablemente estaba en su propia casa, sin su traje, recostado en su cama, con el pijama puesta. No quería llevar su mente por ese camino, pero no podía evitar tratar de imaginar cómo se vería su habitación. ¿Sería uno de esos chicos que tenía su habitación hecha un asco con ropa tirada por todos lados y cajas con pizza a medio comer? ¿Sería uno de esos chicos que debe compartir su habitación con algún hermano y tenía que esconderse con su pequeño celular bajo las mantas? ¿Habría posters en sus paredes? ¿Tendría música o su computadora de fondo mientras intercambiaban mensajes? ¿Habría fotos de sus amigos y familia en su habitación?

Tenía grandes ventanas. Ella no se lo había dicho, pero muchas veces Chat le había dicho que solía salir por "el ventanal de su habitación" un ventanal lo bastante grande para dejar salir a un chico de su estatura y para llamarse propiamente "ventanal" y era una habitación grande, con libreros. Plagg solía "perderse en medio de los libreros".

Se sentía un poco como traición pensar en esto, pero cada vez que pensaba en la habitación de Chat Noir podía imaginarse algo parecido a la habitación de Adrien. Grandes ventanales, un montón de libreros llenos de juegos de video, una enorme cama con sabanas limpias y que olía siempre a algo parecido al pachuli. Lo que por donde lo viera no era bueno, hacer asociaciones entre su novio y el chico del que estuvo perdidamente enamorada un día. Era una suerte que ella y Adrien hubieran cambiado completamente sus caminos, solo necesitaba echar un vistazo a las revistas de chismes en los anaqueles del súper mercado para ver por lo menos una vez a la semana el rostro de Adrien usualmente pegado del de alguna chica hermosa.

Alejo su mente de esas fantasías y escribir el que debía ser su último mensaje del día.

"Debo ir a dormir Chat, mañana tengo examen de Historia."

"¿Emperador de los franceses, Copríncipe de Andorra, Rey de Italia, Protector de la Confederación del Rin?"

"Cállate gato, no necesito eso justo ahora, me he pasado la tarde entera estudiando para el examen y no me cabe nada más… y es Napoleón Bonaparte"

"Aun no tengo sueño… quiero verte."

"Dijiste que habías estado despierto desde las 5: 00 a.m. yo en tu lugar estaría tan cansada que estaría arrastrando mis pies buscando mi cama"

"Estoy cansado pero no tengo sueño, los gatos somos nocturnos, princesa. Quiero verte."

"Ve a dormir, mañana necesitare tu hombro para consolarme por haber fracasado rotundamente en mi examen de historia"

"Prometo ir y sentarse en tu regazo para que acaricies mi pelaje y encuentres paz en mi ronroneo."

"¿Serías mi gato Chat Noir?"

"Miua. ¿Me pondrías a dormir y me darías de comer todos los días?"

"No es como si no lo hiciera ya."

"Miau. Entonces seré tu gato, mímame y te seguiré a todas partes, obedeceré cualquier orden que me des."

"Es un ofrecimiento peligroso Chat Noir, podría pedirte cosas muy indecorosas."

"Miau, miau. Estoy contando con ello, Princesa."

" _Bonne nuit_ , _mon petit chaton._ "

Marinette envió el mensaje y estaba por guardar el pequeño celular en su caja trampa donde también estaba su diario cuando empezó una tonada clásica en un sonido midi.

— Chat, ve a dormir. – susurró contra el pequeño celular sabiendo que Chat estaba del otro lado escuchando.

— Miau.

Y por una razón que ella no alcanzó a entender bien, cuando Chat Noir maulló Marinette sintió como algo caliente como miel caliente le bajó por el pecho al estómago y literalmente tuvo que llevarse una mano al vientre para evitar que ese calor siguiera bajándolo atrapándolo en su mano.

— _Bonne nuit_ , _my princess._

 _—_ Buenas noches.

Marinette colgó rápidamente el aparato, sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda, la voz de Chat había sido tan baja, tan ronca, tan íntima que solo… ella solo…

Marinette ni siquiera se molestó en apagar el aparato lo arrojó dentro de su caja secreta como una patata caliente y corrió escaleras arriba a su cama para esconderse bajo sus sabanas.

Pero era por demás, aquello que había sentido con su voz estaba revoloteando en su estómago como locas mariposas.

 _Fin 23_

 _19 de junio de 2018_

 _10:08 p.m._

 _Nota de autora: Lo sé es pequeñito, pero he andado distraída y algo ocupada, pero ya lo he dicho, termino esta historia porque la termino_

 _¿ **Reviews**?_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	23. Enfermedad de Hanahaki (24)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días, 31 momentos_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Enfermedad de Hanahaki_

Marinette sabía que era un poco ridículo pero cada vez que terminaba un diseño siempre terminaba pensando ¿Se puede brincar de un tejado a otro con este vestido? No importaba que clase de diseño era el pensamiento siempre la alcanzaba sobre todo si la pieza estaba pensaba para ser cortada en una pieza roja. ¿Las costuras resistirían? ¿Los tirantes no se resbalarían? ¿Lo largo de la falda…?

— Marinette…

La joven diseñadora casi saltó en su lugar. Le había pedido un montón de veces a Taylor, su asistente, que no la interrumpiera cuando estaba diseñando a no ser que fuera importante y ella había sido muy diligente en eso. Lo que quería decir que pasaba algo importante.

— ¿Qué pasa Tay?

— Llamaron de Satori – la joven rubia estaba evidentemente incomoda, su jefa nunca había reaccionado especialmente mal cuando habían problemas, pero tenía el tiempo suficiente trabajando en el medio para saber que siempre podía haber una primera vez para que un diseñador perdiera la cabeza — dicen que tienen un problema con la sesión.

— ¿Problemas con Sachi?

— Sí.

— ¡Cómo no! Me sorprendería que no hubiera problemas con Sachi – Marinette puso los ojos en blanco, cerrando su cuaderno de diseños y metiéndolo en su escritorio bajo llave, se levantó y tomó su abrigo — Devuélveles la llamada y diles que iré personalmente a ver qué pasa.

Al salir la chica tomó un taxi y se dirigió al estudio fotográfico que había contratado "Satori" una compañía de accesorios que en ese momento tenía una sociedad con ella, fabricaba unos muy bonitos accesorios con aire oriental que quedaban muy bien con su última línea que también iba dirigida a estampados chinos y japoneses.

Línea que cada vez se volvía más popular y que había ameritado hacer una pasarela, pero para una pasarela y un portafolio de la línea, lo más lógico había sido pensar en una modelo oriental y la única que estaba disponible en Milán en ese justo momento, era nadie más que Sachi Nakamura. Era una gran modelo pero SIEMPRE por algún motivo había problemas con ella.

Llegó al estudio pronto, pagó al taxi y entró en el lugar, allí se encontró a fotógrafos, ayudantes de iluminación y al director de escena todos bebiendo café mientras Sachi estaba ocupada al teléfono "no me importa pagar la multa, igual no pienso hacerlo". Escuchó a la bella modelo que se mordía las uñas nerviosa mientras se acercaba al equipo.

— Pierre – se acercó al director de escena mientras se sacaba el abrigo — ¿Y ahora qué hizo?

— Se niega a tomar la última tanda de fotos – respondió el fotógrafo profesional con evidente frustración en su voz.

"¿Y ahora qué?" la mayoría de las modelos con las que solía trabajar eran chicas diligentes, profesionales, pero siempre había alguna diva como Sachi que sabía muy bien que las modelos orientales eran escasas y sacaba provecho de eso cada vez. Con Sachi siempre había un pero que podía ir desde que no había la marca de agua mineral que ella bebía a que el modelo masculino en turno no quería tener una cita con ella.

— El color no le favorece – empezó a enumerar la diseñadora — la maquillista no es de su gusto, o…

— Dice que si hace esa sesión puede quedar maldita y morir.

Como en muchas otras ocasiones que escuchas algo que resulta tan absurdo que no puede ser realmente lo que se ha dicho, Marinette se detuvo un momento a analizar la oración, pero aun después de pensarla no tuvo sentido.

— ¿Qué? – tuvo que preguntar de nuevo con tono auténticamente escéptico.

— Lo que escuchaste Mari – repitió el director de escena con fastidio en su voz — dice que puede quedar maldita y morir.

Marinette se apretó el puente de la nariz y rogó a sus antepasados por paciencia. Se dirigió donde Sachi estaba colgando su teléfono.

— Sachi…

— No pienso cambiar de opinión – dijo la hermosa modelo de cabello negro como tinta.

— Sachi – Marinette suspiró profundamente para hablarle con la mayor calma posible — a tu agencia no va a gustarle esto. Tu representante te lo advirtió. Satori te lo advirtió desde la última vez que te llévate aquel collar.

— No lo hice a propósito – se defendió la hermosa mujer alisando su pelo con una mano sin voltear a ver a su actual contratista — y lo devolví al día siguiente.

— Después de llevarlo al Gran Prix – "a propósito" quiso agregar, pero eso no ayudaba de nada en ese momento, por el contrario empeoraría la situación — y todo mundo te tomara fotos con él. Recuerdas la multa que tuviste que pagar. Tu agencia no volverá a recomendarte sino terminas este trabajo.

— Marinette, mira lo hare – la joven modelo japonesa se escuchaba más nerviosa que reluctante de hacer el trabajo — pero solo si convences a Pierre a cambiar la idea de la sección, no puedo hacerla.

Bueno ese era un avance. Al menos ahora sabía que había algo en la sesión que no le gustaba, quizá podían llegar a un acuerdo. Giró a donde el equipo estaba reunido aun, con suerte lograrían terminar ese mismo día.

— Pierre – el director atendió enseguida – ¿Puedes mostrarme el _storyboard_?

El director de escena le pasó una tableta electrónica con los bocetos de lo que pensaba. Era una gabardina roja con tela de terciopelo, un rojo muy oscuro, maquillaje en ocres y con rosas rosas en diferentes tonos sobre Sachi para crear un contraste. Los accesorios eran una especie de collares de oro que iban enredados alrededor de las piernas como serpientes se verían realmente bien con el tono de piel de Sachi. Marinette había esperado que fuera algún tipo de fotografía que no le favoreciera o que la modelo encontrara riesgosa.

— Sachi, estoy segura que todas las rosas no tienen espinas y que será completamente seguro.

— No lo entiendes, ¡Las rosas me salen de la boca! – dijo como si la idea le horrorizara y así era, no estaba dispuesta a hacer esas fotos — Es la enfermedad de hanahaki. Puedo maldecirme a mí misma y morir. Las flores pueden venir de mis manos, de mi estómago de mi pelo de cualquier lado menos de mi boca.

— Se supone que el punto focal es la caída del abrigo y las piernas con los accesorios además de la solapa – dijo el director de escena de nuevo, no es como si no se lo hubiera ya explicado como cinco veces a la modelo, pero ahora con la diseñadora aquí quizá podía convencerla – desde tu mano y tu estomago le quitara protagonismo al accesorio por su proximidad y ya llevas flores en tu pelo, debe ser desde la boca.

— ¿Qué es esto de la enfermedad de _hanahaki_? – le preguntó Marinette un poco alarmada, quizá y realmente Sachi tuviera alguna alergia extraña.

— ¿No la conoces?

— Si la conociera no estaría preguntando ¿No lo crees?

— Dice una vieja leyenda que cuando una mujer tiene un amor imposible y no correspondido flores empiezan a crecer en sus pulmones, mientras más sufras de amor empezaras a escupir las flores hasta la muerte.

— Sachi… — "¡Una leyenda, en serio!" De todas las cosas que Sachi había usado hasta ahora, una superstición de una leyenda era increíble.

— No me importa si solo es una superchería – dijo colgándose su bolso al hombro – no pienso hacerlo.

Y sin dar más oportunidad de que trataran de detenerla. La modelo salió del estudio dejándolos a todos en la estancada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Marinette tuvo deseos de agarrar algo a palos. Encontrar otra modelo asiática iba a ser un completo infierno. Respiró profundo, no iba a desperdiciar energía enojándose, había mejores cosas que podía hacer.

— Vamos a terminar esto, así me cueste la carrera – Marinette empezó a sacarse los botones de los ojales de su blusa. Ella tenía la misma talla de Sachi y el mismo tono de piel – tendremos que agregar más flores al rostro y una peluca pero podemos terminar.

— ¿Tú modelaras esto? – preguntó el director con una amplia sonrisa.

— Siento que tengas que conformarte como una chica solo medio china – dijo mientras se sacaba ya la blusa y quedaba solo en sostén y empezaba a bajar el cierre de su falda — pero no veo cómo podremos conseguir a alguien más rápido.

— ¡Estás loca, me encanta la idea! – dijo el fotógrafo llamando con un gesto a la vestuarista que se acercaba ya con el abrigo al ver a Marinette quedar en ropa interior – Y absolutamente no usaremos ninguna peluca, tu pelo es perfecto.

Pronto tenían a Marinette tendida en el piso sobre una pieza de terciopelo negro con la gabardina puesta, las piernas con los complicados accesorios puestos en unos tacones negros, su cabello regado como tinta y rosas fueron agregándose al antojo del director de escena.

— Solo muerde y no aprietes, mantente relajada – Pierre extendió para ella un ramo de rosas que estaban sostenidos por un protector dental de silicona – si tienes cualquier molestia solo levanta tu mano ¿Sí?, te ayudaremos.

— Estaré bien Pierre – respondió ella quieta en su lugar viendo como la luz del día avanzaba, el sol era clave en cualquier sesión de fotos — solo date prisa.

Como le había pedido, Marinette mordió el manillar del ramo de rosas, y se relajó, sintió el peso de las rosas sobre su rostro y el intenso aroma floral.

Rosas…

Había habido montones de rosas como Ladybug, había habido aún más como Marinette. Las rosas y Chat Noir iban unidos en su mente: una simple rosa roja como un saludo cordial, un enorme ramo de rosas cuando quería disculparse por algo, habían docenas de rosas solo por capricho, y había pétalos de rosas tirados en la cama, para hacer el amor, al final toda su piel y la cama estaban impregnadas del aroma a rosas y podía sentirlo sobre ella durante días.

Como Sachi había dicho casi sentía esas rosas dentro de ella, en su pecho, en su corazón, y si quizá incluso dentro de sus pulmones. Pero no creía ser capaz de llegar a escupirlas, estas habían echado raíces profundas dentro de su alma. Ojala pudiera… ojala alguien pudiera abrirle el pecho y sacar todas aquellas rosas que crecían dentro de ella, alimentadas de su sentimientos. Una a una la sacaría ensangrentadas y quizá solo así sus sentimientos se irían con ellas, quizá si pudiera sacarse todas ellas de su interior se irían con el amor que no podía dejar de tener por Chat Noir.

De un momento a otro alguien retiró el ramo de rosas de su boca, había estado tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de cómo transcurría el tiempo. Vio a Pierre quitándole el arreglo y dejándolo a un lado.

— Voy a empezar a darle el beneficio de la duda a Sachi, quizá haya algún tipo de mal encanto en poner rosas en la boca de una mujer –el fotógrafo miraba tan apenado a Marinette que la hizo sentir incomoda – ¿Marinette, estas bien?

— ¿Ya has terminado? – preguntó sin entender que pasaba, se había perdido en sus pensamientos sí, pero no podía haber pasado demasiado tiempo así ¿verdad?

— Aun no cariño, pero no sé si sea buena idea continuar.

— No estoy cansada ni nada Pierre – Marinette agradecía su preocupación, pero no era necesaria, ella podía no ser una modelo profesional, pero podía aguantar el tipo — y tenemos que tener esto listo en tres días, nunca encontraremos a otra modelo.

— Sí, pero…

Con delicadeza el director con un pañuelo desechable acarició su mejilla y retiró una lágrima pintada de negro del delineador que le habían puesto para resaltar su maquillaje, Marinette rápidamente tomó el pañuelo y secó sus ojos un poco avergonzada.

— Me pregunto – Pierre arregló una rosa perdida en su pelo mirándola con melancolía — ¿Quién fue el tonto que pudo romper el corazón de alguien como tú? Inteligente, ambiciosa, hermosa.

"Un gato negro que quizá después de todo era de mala suerte" quiso responder, pero ¿Tenía algún sentido eso? Sabía que no.

— Solo… — Marinette respiró profundo y le regresó el pañuelo sucio al director — retoquemos mi maquillaje y sigamos, ¿Esta bien?

— Solo porque tú estás segura.

Pierre se levantó de su lado para buscar a la maquillista, Marinette se quedó allí mismo tendida en el piso cerrando sus ojos arrastrando sus lágrimas de nuevo al fondo de sus ojos, lugar de donde no debían salir.

Iba a arrancarse las rosas del pecho y de sus recuerdos lo mismo que haría con Adrien Agreste.

 _Fin 24_

 _22 de junio de 2018_

 _2:34 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autora: Cuando supe por allí que existía este tópico me moría de curiosidad por usarlo, pero en mi imaginación nunca terminaba bien, una vez sufri mucho por un amor no correspondido así que puedo decir que realmente se siente como un rosal lleno de espinas por dentro, algo que te lastima pero que al mismo tiempo es hermoso y no quieres que se vaya… ha pasado un montón de tiempo y ese rosal dejo allí algunas rosas secas y algunas espinas…_

 _¿ **Reviews**?_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan._


	24. Productos de Chat Noir (16)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días, 31 momentos_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Productos de Chat Noir_

¿No se decía que la curiosidad había matado al gato?

Marinette no se consideraba realmente una chica celosa. Aunque en realidad nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo. Cuando se había enamorado de Adrien, Marinette estaba completamente consciente de que Adrien no era suyo, por tanto tener celos de alguien que no es tuyo parecía para ella algo casi ridículo.

Y Chat…

Bien lo que tenía con Chat Noir tampoco lo podía llamar propio. Ellos solo se gustaban y estaban de acuerdo en que, cuando una chica y un chico se gustan no tiene nada de malo pasar tiempo juntos y divertirse un poco. Ella tenía 16 años y Chat juraba que él era algunos meses mayor que ella, e igual que ella juraba que era soltero, así que no hacían daño a nadie si querían tener una relación sin ataduras.

Dos chicos que se encuentran en la oscuridad y se besan y… quizá un poco más, no los convertía en algo exclusivo, Marinette estaba consciente de que Chat podía estar haciendo lo mismo que hacía con ella con cualquier otra chica de París, pero así es como se supone que funcionaban las relaciones sin compromisos y eso estaba bien para ella.

Oh pero la bendita curiosidad…

Cuando no tenía nada realmente urgente que hacer Marinette se ponía delante de su computadora, entraba a su buscador más recurrente y tal como hace un par de años solía escribir solo "Adrien Agreste" y perder horas viendo fotos y videos ahora solía tipear el nombre de Chat Noir y pasar un rato viendo algunas fotografías de Chat tomadas por fans o dibujos que le dedicaban al héroe comúnmente a un lado de Ladybug. Y en medio de esas búsquedas había ido encontrando artículos curiosos inspirados en el héroe de París, desde máscaras y trajes para niños y no tan niños que querían hacer cosplay de él. Una taza que cambiaba de color, si la llenaban con agua fría era roja con lunares negros y con caliente era negra con una huella neón como la de su anillo, desde que la vio la encargó porque era adorable, incluso pensó en pedir una para Chat también. Había artículos de escuela, como lápices, mochilas, loncheras. Marinette casi deseó que ella y Chat pudieran pedir algo en concepto de regalías, podían hacer suficiente dinero como para ir a la universidad.

Pero entonces la búsqueda había girado sin que ella lo notara a lo desconocido.

Con las mejillas rojas como la grana se topó con otro tipo de artículos que vendían inspirados en el héroe de París. No sabía cómo es que había ido a parar a esa página y solo el cielo sabía porque estaba viendo la galería con tanta atención. Sintió como la boca se le secaba mientras más bajaba y como su corazón latía acelerado.

Funcionaba sin baterías. De material hipoalergénico. Veintitrés centímetros. En negro y verde neon. ¡Quién rayos querría "esto" en un color verde neón! Tenía una huella de gato en la base.

— Puedo jurarte que el verdadero te gustaría muchísimo más – un susurro ronco y profundo se escuchó cerca de su oído seguido de una mordida en el lóbulo atrapando entre sus dientes uno de sus aretes – solo necesito encontrar la forma de quitarme el traje.

Marinette sintió como las mejillas se le ponían algo más que calientes y se quedó de piedra.

— ¡Yo solo quería una lapicera! – se obligó a decir con voz estrangulada la chica que intento tomar el ratón del computador para cerrar la página.

— No soy un experto – dijo el gato ganando el ratón divertido no dejándola escapar - pero no creo que en una sex-shop virtual vendan lapiceras.

— ¡No sé, como vine a parar aquí, Chat! – Marinette se cubrió la cara y sintió como el calor de su rostro casi le quemaba las manos, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida y le habían pasado cosas realmente absurdas - ¡te lo juro!

— Te creo princesa – dijo Chat tomando una de sus manos para ver sus ojos azules apenados, lucía tan adorable que no quería perdérselo - pero eso no explica porque los últimos cinco minutos no has dejado de analizar este artículo como si planearas realmente comprarlo.

— ¡Que! ¡No! ¡Jamás! – Chilló Marinette.

— Tengo que decir que no estoy realmente en desacuerdo a que lo tengas – llevo esa mano que sostenía a su boca para besar sus nudillos que se sentían calientes - siempre que cuando lo uses estés pensando en mí. Aunque supongo que es el propio propósito de hacerlo inspirado en mí.

Marinette se quedó callada queriendo encontrar en algún lugar de su mente las palabras justas para defenderse. Y de pronto el pensamiento la golpeó como si le hubiera dando con un guante en la cara.

Había un montón de chicas allá afuera en todo París que estaba comprando "eso". La propia página decía que tenía que comprarse sobre pedido por que se agotaban rápidamente. Había cientos de chicas allá afuera por toda Francia que estaban comprando uno de esos y teniendo un buen momento pensando en Chat Noir.

En su Chat Noir.

No. No le gustaba ni un poquito.

— ¿A ti no te importa que haya algo tan indecente inspirado en ti? – su voz sonó enojada y Marinette lo sabía, seguramente no le importaba quizá hasta lo alagaba.

— Tengo que admitir que me sorprendí un poco al principio – del mismo modo que Marinette, Chat había cedido a la curiosidad por saber qué dirían en las redes sociales sobre él, y así es como se había enterado que había ese tipo de artículos inspirados en él y que eran realmente populares - pero es algo inofensivo en realidad, es mejor tener uno de esos, que hacer algo con alguien de carne y hueso sin estar lista.

— ¿En vedad no te importa que un montón de chicas por todos lados estén complaciéndose pensando en ti?

El gato sonrió. Chat Noir sonrió justo del modo que Marinette más odiaba, lleno de seguridad y travesura como el gato que está a punto de devorar al canario. Alargó su mano hasta el monitor de su computadora y lo apagó, después de eso arrastró su silla hacia atrás y levantó su rostro para que viera el suyo y la besó, lenta, y suavemente, devorado su boca, mordiendo sus labios y llenándola con el sabor de su saliva, el tipo de besos que prometían el cielo y el infierno juntos, el tipo de beso que siempre la hacía sentir como si no tuviera huesos y solo fuera jalea caliente.

Cuando Chat Noir rompió el beso, Marinette estaba lista para saltar sobre el gato y hacer todas esas cosas pecaminosas y prohibidas que todas esas chicas de París querían.

— Marinette – su voz ronca y jadeante hizo a la chica sentir que el estómago se le contraía de pura necesidad – Las chicas del mundo entero podría estar fantaseando con tener a este gato en su cama, pero tú eres a la única a la que pertenezco.

— Los chicos también usan esas cosas.

— Sí, no es algo sobre lo que quiera dedicar muchos pensamientos en este momento. Ahora… — el gato negro coló sus manos bajo ella y la levantó en vilo para recargar su cuerpo contra el suyo, Marinette no perdió un momento en envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura – ahora solo quiero tener a una sola chica en mi mente.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí – dijo caminando con ella hasta alcanzar sus escaleras, la recargó en el quinto escalón solo un momento para sacarle su blusa de dormir descubriendo con deleite que no tenía nada debajo. – soy solo tuyo princesa.

"Solo mío" se repitió Marinette en su cabeza mientras Chat bajaba su boca por su cuello y seguía descendiendo mientras ella empezaba a mover como una marea sus caderas. No estaba segura de que es lo que quería decir Chat Noir con eso exactamente, probablemente que al menos en este aspecto sí que no tenía que compartirlo con nadie más y el pensamiento le hizo querer llenarlo de besos. Levantó el rostro de Chat de nuevo cerca del suyo y lo besó con toda la pasión inexperta que tenía, sintió sobre sus labios vibrar un gemido de su boca a la suya y la sensación de triunfo de ser la única capaz de hacer sentir eso al gato negro la hizo presumir que podía conquistar el mundo.

— Mío – gimió Marinette aun sosteniendo el rostro del chico de antifaz entre sus manos.

— Solo tuyo – respondió Chat Noir que se sentía desarmado y poderoso al mismo tiempo cuando su "amiga" respondía a su deseo con el suyo propio de esta manera que lo hacía sentir que se ahogaba.

Subieron juntos los escalones que hacían falta para llegar a la pequeña cama en el alero de la habitación y mientras los puntos de su anillo brillaban demostraron lo mucho que pertenecían uno al otro.

 _Fin 25_

 _23 de junio de 2018_

 _2:02 a.m._

 _Nota de autora: dos de la madrugada, "haunted" de Beyonce… creo que me he dejado llevar un poco._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	25. Serenata a media noche (18)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días, 31 momentos._**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Serenata a Media noche_

A pesar de todo Chat Noir nunca había pensado en usar los poderes de su cataclismo en alguien. No al menos siendo dueño de sí mismo. Pero en ese momento sentía que la mano que se llenaba del poder de la destrucción se ponía tensa y estaba realmente tentado a invocar su poder catastrófico.

Marinette estaba sentada en el barandal de su pequeña terraza. Muchas veces el gato negro le había dicho que no lo hiciera, que podía llegar a perder el equilibrio y lastimarse. Pero allí estaba, al menos estaba sosteniéndose con ambas manos al barandal mientras miraba con ternura a la persona que la acompañaba, una ternura que no quería ver en sus ojos para nadie más que no fuera el mismo.

Sabía que estaba mal sentir lo que sentía, una persona no puede ni debe pretender poseer a otra. Marinette era una chica naturalmente afectiva, a lo largo de todos los años que Chat Noir la había conocido siempre había sido así con todo el mundo, a excepción de Adrien, pero podía suponer que se sentía intimidada por el apellido de su padre y la constante agenda que nunca lo dejaba tener el mismo tiempo libre que tenía con todos sus demás amigos. Con Chan Noir por otra parte había sido más que afectuosa siempre, ella lo hacía sentir como si tuviera un hogar, un lugar donde siempre llegar cuando la vida de "Adrien" estaba de cabeza. Y la única persona en el mundo que lo hacía sentir así era ella.

Después de salir de la secundaria todos los amigos que había hecho habían quedado atrás. Solo Nino había sido lo bastante persistente para insistir con mensajes de texto y quizá una llamada al mes. Pero entre: su trabajo con su padre; la preparatoria privada a la que su padre lo había inscrito, donde realmente no había podido hacer otra amistad profunda; las clases extra y su labor como Chat Noir, su tiempo estaba completamente cubierto. Las noches con Marinette eran su único escape.

Y ahora que habían pasado tres noches que no había podido ir a verla, cuando finalmente el gato negro se había podido escapar de la vigilancia de su padre y había acudido a ella no estaba sola, Marinette estaba allí mirando con afecto y dedicándole una sonrisa a otro.

¡Era media noche maldita sea! Se quedó de pie en el tejado del colegio donde habían estudiado la secundaria viendo a la "tierna" pareja. El tal Luka, estaba sentado en una de las sillas de playa donde él y Marinette solían pasar la noche compartiendo café e historias, tocando su guitarra para ella.

 ** _On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance_**

 ** _'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand_**

 _De rodillas de pido una oportunidad para un último baile, porque contigo podría resistir el infierno, solo por sostener tu mano._

Chat Noir había sentido un mal sano odio por el tal Luka Couffaine desde el momento que supo que era tan buen amigo de Marinette. Cada vez que su amiga le contaba que habían salido al cine, habían ido a algún concierto o solían reunirse con el pretexto que él le pedía que diseñara algunas camisetas para él, lo odiaba un poco más. Era obvio para Chat que el tal Luka estaba loco por Marinette. No podía culparlo después de todo. Marinette era todo lo que cualquier chico querría. Era leal, valiente, inteligente y sobre todo era amorosa. Que más daba si solía ser infantil a veces, caprichosa otras. Era una buena persona desde el fondo de su corazón, y era más de lo que podía decir de muchas otras personas que iban en la vida enarbolando la bandera de ser "perfectas".

 ** _I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_**

 ** _Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_**

 _Sigo soñando que estás conmigo y que nunca te iras, dejare de respirar si no puedo verte más._

Él no quería a alguien perfecto, pensó Chat mientras seguía viendo como Luka cantaba para Marinette. Las personas que se dicen perfectas se esfuerzan por encajar en un mundo de mentiras, abandonan sus sueños por ser parte de, siguen las reglas, son predecibles y obedientes, lo sabía muy bien, lo sabía mejor que nadie porque "Adrien Agreste" había sido criado para ser un "chico perfecto". A quien le importaba lo que Adrien quería de verdad, cuáles eran sus sueños y sus deseos.

A nadie.

Y quizá eso lo había llevado a revelarse contra esa vida, la que su padre quería para él. Quizá un día su padre finalmente se cansaría de las habladurías, de los reporteros en la puerta de la mansión, de las chicas que trataban de entrar a la mansión a escondidas. Si un día se cansaba de todo eso lo dejaría ser finalmente libre. Sería dueño de ir donde él quisiera, cuando él lo deseara y había un solo lugar en el mundo donde quería estar.

 ** _I wanted, I wanted you to stay 'cause I needed, I need to hear you say_**

 ** _That I love you, I have loved you all along_**

 ** _And I forgive you, for being away for far too long_**

 _Yo quiero, quiero que te quedes, porque necesito, necesito escucharte decir "te amo, te he amado todo este tiempo y te perdono por estar lejos tanto tiempo"._

Pero en ese momento Chat Noir sentía miedo. Marinette se balanceaba suavemente siguiendo el ritmo de la guitarra escuchando la canción aparentemente feliz, mientras el chico que cantaba " _Far Away_ " parecía estar entregándole su alma en ese momento.

¿Qué pasaba si él no lograba ser libre a tiempo? ¿Qué pasaba si Marinette un día se cansaba de ser la "novia" secreta de un chico al que no le había visto el rostro nunca? Ella merecía mucho más que una relación que solo podía existir entre cuatro paredes, merecía más que un amante con quien tenía que ahogar sus gritos de gozo para no llamar la atención de nadie. Marinette merecía mas, merecía el mundo y Adrien quería dárselo, él quería compartir el mundo con ella porque él también deseaba con locura que Marinette lo mirara a los ojos y le dijera "te amo, Adrien".

 ** _Hold on to me and never let me go_**

 ** _Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

 ** _Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go._**

 _Sostenme y nunca me dejes ir, mantén la respiración por que no voy a dejarte nunca más, créelo sostente de mí y nunca me dejes ir_

El gato negro sintió sus manos temblar cuando el chico de cabello azulado terminó su canción y Marinette bajó del barandal para aplaudir con emoción, después fue hasta donde estaba Luka y lo abrazó con fuerza. Chat Noir sintió casi nauseas al verlos, quiso ir allí y pedir mil explicaciones, pero no tenía ningún derecho a ninguna después de todo.

Solo los observo en silencio como intercambiaron algunas palabras y de pronto el papá de Marinette subía a la azotea y el músico bajaba con él, dejando a la chica sola. Cuando la vio sola no perdió un solo momento en saltar hasta donde ella estaba.

— Hermosa canción – dijo sin intentar ocultar su molestia, su voz sonaba casi como un gruñido.

Marinette saltó en su lugar girando para ver al chico vestido de negro detrás de ella, se llevó una mano al pecho calmando el latido rápido de su corazón.

— ¡Chat, rayos me asustaste! – Marinette no creyó verlo esa noche, usualmente él llegaba después de las diez de la noche, cuando podía ir a verla. De hecho cuando sus padres habían dicho que un chico la buscaba como a las diez y treinta casi sintió un mini infarto pensando que podía ser él y había sido tan atrevido para entrar por la puerta. Pero había sido Luka que tenía algo importante que decirle y no había querido esperar.

— Media noche no me parece una hora apropiada para la visita de un chico en tu balcón – Chat bajó de la barandilla y se puso de pie a un par de pasos de su amiga. Marinette se sintió de pronto incomoda, por la dureza de la voz de Chat y porque esa posición en la que estaba delante de ella la hacía sentir como si la quisiera aplastar.

— Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí _Minou_? – la diseñadora intentó aligerar el ambiente y se movió un par de pasos lejos del héroe tratando de recuperar su espacio vital

— Sabes de lo que estoy hablando – Chat no la dejo alejarse cada paso que Marinette retrocedió él avanzó — ¿Qué hacía "ese" aquí cantándote una canción de amor?

— Es músico – Marinette dejó de retroceder y le dio la cara a Chat, si el gato estaba intentando intimidarla por algún motivo, no se lo iba a permitir — canta de todo y le gusta _Nickelback_.

— ¿Qué hacía aquí? — volvió a preguntar remarcando cada palabra exigiendo una explicación.

— No me gusta tu tono Chat – Marinette se sintió violenta finalmente por la forma en la que Chat le estaba hablando.

— No me gusta ver a un chico en tu balcón cantándote "sueño estar contigo".

— Chat, — la chica cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho parándose derecha aprovechando toda su estatura aunque aún tuviera que ver a el gato negro hacia arriba, no iba a dejar que la intimidara él o nadie. El tiempo en que Marinette Dupain Cheng podía ser asustada había terminado hacía mucho tiempo cuando se había puesto la máscara de Ladybug — será mejor que te vayas por esta noche, no me gusta por donde está yendo esta conversación.

— ¿Para qué? – Adrien se sintió dolido, Marinette nunca le había pedido que se fuera de su balcón — ¿Planeas dejarlo subir por tu balcón como Romeo y Julieta? ¿Planean una cita nocturna? quizá también quieras invitarlo a tu habitación y a tu cama para…

Chat Noir no lo vio venir y probablemente si lo hubiera visto no la habría detenido, sabía que se lo merecía. Marinette puso un puñetazo bien dado en su estómago con tanta fuerza que el chico se dobló de dolor aun con la protección del traje y cayó de rodillas en el suelo sin aire.

— ¡No tienes ningún derecho de decir algo como eso de mí, Chat! – Marinette sintió un dolor instantáneo en el puño con el que lo había golpeado, le había dado con todas sus fuerzas sabiendo que el traje lo defendía de mucho del impacto, había sido como golpear una pared, esperaba no haberse fracturado ningún hueso — Uno, Luka es solo mi amigo y lo sabes, te he hablado mucho de él, consiguió un trabajo importante y va a irse de la cuidad y quería despedirse de mí. Dos, la relación que tenemos tú y yo no es exclusiva, los dos pusimos las reglas. Y yo te lo he dicho, si quisiera tener una relación con alguien más terminaría contigo.

— No – respiró profundo mientras un dolor diferente lo alcanzaba, algo en su pecho que parecía un puñetazo más fuerte que el que ya había sufrido al escucharla decir algo sobre terminar eso que tenían, que no tenía ni siquiera nombre — Marinette…

— Yo no te traicionaría Chat – Marinette tragó saliva esperando no ponerse a llorar delante de Chat — me duele que lo pienses.

Y diciendo eso dio media vuelta lista para entrar a su habitación, poner seguro a la trampilla y dejarlo allí afuera al menos hasta que el coraje que sentía porque él pensara que ella podía tener algo con Luka se calmaba. Sí, tenía una relación sin compromisos con Chat, y teóricamente podía tener algo con Luka si así lo quisiera, de eso se trataba justo no tener compromiso con Chat, pero… no, en realidad ella estaba completamente comprometida con el héroe, tuvieran un título o no. Casi había alcanzado a abrir su trampilla cuando…

— Te amo.

Marinette se quedó fría, realmente no supo cómo reaccionar. Chat Noir se levantó recuperando el aliento, avanzó hasta donde Marinette estaba por irse y la tomó de una mano para que volteara a verlo, vio la expresión asustada de Marinette, no quería que tuviera miedo de él.

"No. Solo lo dice porque esta celoso, porque no quiere perder a su amiga con derechos, eso es". Marinette estaba pensando al mil por hora.

— Marinette…

— Escucha…

— Te amo – dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos, lagrimas empezaron a mojar sus guantes – Mari, te amo.

— Chat… — tenía tanto miedo de creerlo, Chat realmente podía estar diciendo eso por el miedo de que ella decidiera terminar lo que tenían y si lo estaba haciendo por eso… no Chat no podía estar jugando así con ella.

Chat limpió sus lágrimas con las puntas de sus dedos cuidando de no arañarla con sus garras. Podía estarse equivocando, podía estar cometiendo un error muy grave poniendo toda la carne al asador en ese momento, pero era ahora o nunca.

— Quiero vivir mi vida a tu lado – el héroe recargó su frente contra la suya y susurró muy bajito, como si fuera un secreto solo para que Marinette lo escuchara — quiero llevarte de mi mano frente a todo el mundo, quiero tener un hogar a tu lado, quiero una familia.

— Estas… — Quería creerle ¡ _Mon Dieu_ , realmente quería creerle! — estas yendo muy rápido.

— Lo sé – desde el momento que ellos habían empezado a ser amigos y después amantes habían pasado apenas dos años, sabía que estaba yendo demasiado rápido — pero estoy aterrado Marinette, me da pánico que Couffaine logre conquistarte, él o cualquier otra persona, otro que si pueda entrar a tu casa por la puerta y saludar a tus padres y pedir tu mano cómo se debe. – Chat besó sus labios suavemente, Marinette estaba fría de nervios — Todos los días cuando no puedo verte siento frio, siento soledad y cuando regreso aquí, cuando me envuelves en tus brazos cuando puedo hacerte el amor, solo en ese momento me siento como si pudiera respirar de nuevo.

— Chat…

— Quiero que me llames por nombre – Y ese era su más grande deseo entre todos los demás, quería ser capaz de finalmente darle toda su vida entera — quiero que me digas…

Marinette tapó su boca, sabía que si lo dejaba Chat no dudaría en decirle quien era, y aunque una parte de ella misma estaba desesperada por saberlo, sabía que no debía, no aun, no si ella no era sincera primero con él.

Adrien quería enojarse con ella, él estaba cansado de los secretos, de no poder estar con ella como quería. Y quería estar enojado porque sabía que ella tenía razón, no mientras Papillon siguiera suelto, no mientras cualquier akuma la pudiera poner en peligro cuando todo mundo supiera que la amaba. Lo que era aún más, no podía ofrecerle tampoco la vida de Adrien mientras no fuera suya, faltaba poco tiempo, mientras tanto…

— ¿Me amas? – todo valía la pena siempre que ella sintiera lo mismo que él.

— Oh Chat – Marinettte sostuvo las mejillas de su gatito. Solo Chat podía llevarla del odio al amor en un solo instante. Quizá no debería decirle la verdad, no estaba siendo justa con él al no decirle la verdad sobre su identidad, Chat le ofrecía el mundo pero ella no podía decirle siquiera su identidad, pero viéndolo allí con ojos suplicantes supo que no podía quedarse callada — Sí, yo también te amo.

Chat la abrazó fuerte y buscó sus labios para un beso apresurado y torpe pero feliz. El mundo podía caerse en pedazos y eso no evitaría que se sintiera pletórico de felicidad. Estaba consciente de que había mil motivos por los que no deberían estar haciendo esto, ninguno de los dos, pero el mundo podía irse al infierno, no iban a detenerse, el amor no debería ser contenido cuando era verdadero. Sin dejar de ver sus ojos azules o soltar su cintura Chat la apretó contra si dispuesto a arrancarle todas las promesas que necesitaba en ese momento.

— ¿Te casaras conmigo? – Preguntó el chico de ojos verdes con juego, llenando sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz y sus ojos de besos.

— ¡Chat, por dios! – Marinette trató de no reírse pero sus besos le hacían cosquillas, no era justo cuando le estaba haciendo una pregunta tan sería — Tengo solo dieciséis.

— Casi diecisiete – la corrigió pasando sus besos a su cuello mientras la chica se retorcía en sus brazos ahogando su risa.

— Casi diecisiete – le estaba costando demasiado no reír — aun somos demasiado jóvenes.

— Dieciocho, no más – insistió él sin rendirse, quería esa respuesta — ¿Te casaras conmigo cuando tengas dieciocho?

— ¡Estás loco!

— Cuando cumplas dieciocho, ni un día más – dejó de besarla y cerró sus ojos para recargar su cabeza en su hombro, atrapando su aroma dentro de él, imaginando la vida que podrían tener cuando fuera suya, cuando pudiera amanecer cada día oliendo su cabello junto a su almohada y llenarse del sabor de su piel por las noches — ese día voy a venir a la puerta de tu casa y le diré a tus padres que vas a casarte conmigo, voy a venir como yo mismo, sin máscaras.

— Pero…

— Tú sabes que mi vida es complicada – nunca había podido darle detalles aunque Marinette ya no supiera nada de la vida de Adrien Agreste, aun podía juntar los puntos — desde hace mucho tiempo he estado buscando la manera de ser libre de todas las cargas que han puesto a mi espalda que no me corresponden, cuando sea mayor de edad dejare la casa de mi padre, podre tomar mis propias decisiones, y la primera y la más importante eres tú. Si debo renunciar a mi miraculous por ti también lo hare.

— Nunca te pediría eso.

— Lo sé, pero lo haría – quizá no podía entregarle nada de la vida de Chat Noir fuera de ese balcón más allá de su habitación, pero quizá al menos como Adrien podía darle algo más, solo un par de meses y sería libre, pero quería saber si ella quería ser libre con él — Di que sí Marinette.

— Sí, Chat. Me casare contigo.

Y aunque Marinette no sabía quién estaba bajo la máscara sabía que ya amaba a esa persona. Seguía siendo Chat Noir aunque no supiera su nombre, el hombre que la amaba, que estaba dispuesto a entregarlo todo por ella, alguien en quien confiaba con cuerpo y alma, alguien que había sido su amigo por dos años y que todo ese tiempo le había demostrado que podía entregarse completamente a él.

Tenía miedo de equivocarse pero, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. Cuando Chat Noir la besó de nuevo, deseó con todo su corazón no caer al dar este salto de fe.

 _Fin 26_

 _28 de junio de 2018_

 _2:02 a.m._

 _Nota de autora: Dios, este capítulo me dio tanta lata, por algún motivo serenata me llevaba a pensar siempre en que Chat diera la serenata con un montón de gatos, pero es una idea muy predecible, así que decidí explorar un poco más en este Chat que tengo enfrente._

 _Hace algunos años tuve un novio, nada serio, pero lo recuerdo mucho por algo. Yo siempre quería saber sobre su vida y nunca me decía nada, pero al mismo tiempo quería que yo le dijera todo de la mía. Después de un tiempo me pregunté. ¿Qué tipo de vida tenía que nunca me quería hablar de ella? Me dio pena terminar con él porque siempre pensé que era un chico muy necesitado de cariño, pero no era yo la persona que podía dárselo._

 _Adrien, con una madre desaparecida, un padre que no le da ni siquiera un regalo de cumpleaños, que le exige trabajar, estudiar y ser excelente en todo, me parece tan solitario y necesitado de cariño que no me es complicado pensar en que quisiera sumergirse en la vida de otra persona buscando ese afecto que le falta. Aunque del mismo modo no pienso que sea sana una actitud así y por eso a este Adrien en particular le va tan mal en el amor._

 _¿ **reviews**?_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	26. Situación de rehenes (26)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días, 31 momentos_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Situación de rehenes_

Esta tenía que ser su peor pesadilla viviente. Adrien estaba temblando de pies a cabeza viendo la pantalla de su televisor, quería pensar que estaba alucinando, eso pasaba en situaciones así ¿o no? En medio de una situación tan grave las personas solían imaginar cosas. Cerró sus ojos un momento, y mientras lo hacía pudo escuchar una ráfaga de disparos desde el aparato electrónico que lo obligaron a abrir los ojos, aún más asustado que antes, allí seguía la misma imagen.

La televisora local había estado cubriendo una muestra nueva de Oriente medio en el Louvre. Su televisor estaba encendido solo porque mientras se preparaba para su día a día odiaba el silencio. Los años que había pasado con Plagg lo habían acostumbrado a tener el constante sonido de una voz hablando con él y para ser sincero, a pesar de que la mitad del tiempo Plagg se esforzaba por fastidiarlo, al menos era alguien con quien hablar siempre.

De pronto en medio de la transmisión, el tono jovial de la reportera había cambiado radicalmente por un tono urgente. Con curiosidad Adrien había caminado junto al monitor y había visto como por lo menos diez camionetas negras habían rodeado el Louvre y hombres encapuchados habían empezado a salir de ellas con armas de alto poder. Reportera y camarógrafo habían enfocado escondidos detrás de algún anuncio publicitario a los hombres y a la gente que había salido corriendo rumbo al museo donde al menos podrían esconderse.

Y entonces es que sus pesadillas se habían vuelto reales.

Una de esas personas que corrían ayudaba a una mujer mayor a caminar lo que la hacía ir más lento. Adrien no habría podido confundirla con nadie más en el mundo, su cabello negro azulado suelto que llegaba por debajo de sus hombros y su piel color alabastro con sus intensos ojos azules.

¿Qué hacía Marinette en París? Desde hacía dos años que se había ido a Milan no había vuelto y considerando toda la historia que tenía en la cuidad, no pensó volver a verla allí. Quizá se equivocaba, quizá no era ella.

Pero uno de los encapuchados llegó hasta donde estaba ella, justo a las puertas del Louvre. La joven mujer tuvo tiempo de empujar a la mujer mayor dentro del museo, pero uno de esos hombres la tomó del pelo y la jaló hacia atrás, ella intentó pelear y defenderse, pero el hombre irritado la arrojó contra una de las paredes de vidrio del museo y la chica cayó después de eso inconsciente en el piso, un hilo de sangre resbaló por el vidrio donde la cabeza de Marinette había impactado.

La cámara de televisión de movió con violencia sacando a Marinette del cuadro y apuntó a uno de los encapuchados. Un grupo terrorista. Hicieron amenazas en un idioma que él no pudo entender, pero que seguro en algunos minutos estarían traducidos en todos los noticieros del mundo. Se escuchó un forcejeo y después solo estática por un momento antes de que la imagen cambiara a un estudio de televisión. Tenían tomado el Louvre entero… tenían a Marinette.

Adrien no supo que hacer, quería correr allí y sacarla del peligro, pero ¿Cómo? Como Chat Noir habría encontrado la forma, pero sin su miraculous estaba indefenso. Necesitaba a Chat Noir, Marinette lo necesitaba y tenía que ir a salvarla.

Sin pensárselo más salió de su departamento y subió a su auto. Las calles estaban desiertas a excepción de coches de policía, pero ninguno lo detuvo cuando lo vio corriendo, en solo un par de minutos estaba frente a la casa del maestro Fu. Golpeó la puerta hasta que el anciano abrió y entró como una tormenta a la pequeña sala en estilo chino donde había estado la última vez hacía ya dos años.

— Joven Agreste – el anciano siguió al joven dentro de la casa preguntándose qué es lo que estaba haciendo el que había sido el portador del miraculous de la destrucción.

— ¡Necesito mi miraculous! – Exigió Adrien sin saber pedirlo con más amabilidad, estaba demasiado asustado, cada minuto podía marcar una diferencia y no tenía tiempo para diplomacia.

— No creo que decir que es tuyo sea…

— ¿A encendido la TV hoy? – lo interrumpió el joven rubio mirando a su alrededor buscando algún aparato, pero no había nada — ¿Sabe lo que está pasando en el Louvre?

El anciano lo miró con interrogación lo que le dio la respuesta al joven rubio, fueron a otra habitación donde había un televisor pequeño y lo encendió. La noticia estaba en todos los canales, no necesito ni siquiera buscarla, solo tres minutos necesito para estar al corriente de lo que pasaba.

— Esto, es muy malo – concluyó en anciano mientras en la pequeña TV se veían tomas aéreas de lo que estaba pasando en el museo.

— Marinette está allí – dijo aun sin poder dejar de temblar viendo la pantalla, concentrándose en la pequeña figura de la persona a las puertas del museo que no se había movido de donde había caído desde el momento que él había salido de su departamento – maestro, Marinette está allí.

— Pensé que Marinette ya no vivía en París.

— Yo tampoco sé porque está aquí, pero lo está.

El anciano no supo que responder, solo se quedó viendo la pantalla sin saber qué hacer. Cada segundo que pasaba Adrien sentía que estaba muriendo por dentro, no podía dejar de ver en su mente esa línea de sangre en el vidrio, la sangre de Marinette, la posibilidad de que esos criminales tuvieran explosivos era alta y ella estaba allí. Tomó al anciano de los brazos para que lo mirara.

— Maestro – no quería ser violento pero sabía que estaba presionando con demasiada fuerza al anciano que parecía tan débil y pequeño en comparación con él — por favor, necesito mi miraculous.

— Esto podría llegar a ser muy peligroso muchacho, y sin Ladybug…

— ¡Marinette está allí! – Repitió por tercera vez aferrado al anciano que hasta el momento no se había quejado de como apretaba sus brazos — su vida está en peligro, tengo que ir a salvarla.

— Es peligroso que vayas tú solo.

— ¡Por favor! – Adrien se puso de rodillas frente al anciano sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, sentía que los ojos se le volvían pesados, la posibilidad de que ella pudiera morir… él podía vivir sin ella siempre que supiera que estaba a salvo, que era feliz, pero si ella moría… – se lo suplico. La amo.

El anciano se deshizo de su agarre y se alejó de él, Adrien golpeó los tatamis bajo él hundiéndolos sintiéndose derrotado. ¿No se supone que para esto eran los miraculous? ¿Para salvar a las personas, para hacer bien, para traer el equilibrio? ¿Acaso el maestro Fu no quería también a Marinette?

Adrien se puso de pie listo para tener que incluso atacar al anciano, robar su miraculous, haría lo que fuera por ella, correcto o no. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo entendió a su padre y por qué se había hecho del miraculous de la mariposa.

— Adrien no podrás hacer esto solo – insistió el anciano que regresó a su lado.

— Lo hare – respondió sin mirarlo, tratando de averiguar cómo haría para tener lo que necesitaba — tengo que hacerlo.

Y entonces, el maestro puso el pequeño estuche con su anillo frente a él y Adrien sintió tanto alivio que casi quiso sollozar. Recibió el estuche y lo apretó contra su pecho, miró al maestro que tenía apilados otros cuatro estuches en sus manos.

— Necesitas encontrar a Alya Cesaire, Chloé Bourgeois, y Nino Lahiffe. Necesitaras toda la ayuda que puedas para llegar hasta donde esta Marinette y entregarle su miraculous.

Alya, Chloé, y Nino, Adrien jamás habría imaginado quien estaba detrás de los miraculous del zorro, la abeja y la tortuga, aunque si nunca había sabido quien estaba detrás de la mariquita y había sido la persona más importante del mundo para él, no le sorprendía. Pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, sacó el anillo plateado y lo puso en su dedo. Plagg apareció delante de él con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Puedes intentar negarlo niño pero me extrañaste, tanto como yo… a mi queso – el pequeño espíritu del gato negro podía casi saborear su querido camembert después de tanto tiempo.

— ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

[…]

Pronto con discreción los cuatro súper héroes milagrosos de París estaban sobre el arco del triunfo del _Carrousel_. Vigilando desde lo alto vieron que eran al menos 50 hombres armados rodeando la pirámide el museo, por suerte las puertas automáticas del museo se habían cerrado y habían puesto a la mayor parte de la gente a salvo, dentro debían haberlos llevado a algún lugar del museo donde una explosión no los alcanzara, pero aun había por lo menos una docena de personas que no habían logrado escapar que estaban arrodillas dándole la espalda al museo haciendo una fila, todas ellas excepto una que aún seguía tirada como una muñeca rota cerca de la puerta del museo.

— Los noticieros decían que había por lo menos 1500 personas en el museo – Rena Rougue estaba oculta detrás de uno de los soldados dorados en la cima del arco vigilando lo que pasaba a algunos metros — pero las paredes del museo están muy reforzadas por la seguridad de las obras, habría victimas pero no tantas como las que esos malditos desearían.

— Quizá no sufrirían personas, pero ¿Qué me dices de las obras de arte? – Queen Bee estaba montada sobre la espalda de uno de los caballos también vigilante.

— ¡En serio Queen Bee! – Rena giró a verla con una expresión de incredulidad — ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

— Hey, es patrimonio de la humanidad, algunas de esas piezas son más valiosas que la vida de algunas personas.

— ¡Tienes que estar jugando!

— ¿Tú salvarías la _Gioconda_ o la vida de alguno de esos tipos? – agregó la heroína de cabello dorado sin renunciar a su idea.

— La _monalisa_ – acordó Carapace que estaba a un lado de Chat Noir sobre su estómago vigilando a los terroristas.

— Lo primero es ir y salvar a Marinette – Chat Noir dijo en voz alta, más para él mismo que para todos los demás héroes que estaban con él.

Los tres héroes lo miraron con ojos amplios. Miraron el patio buscando y al no encontrarla, de nuevo a Chat

— ¿Marinette? – Carapace fue el primero en preguntar.

— ¿Como Marinette Dupain Cheng? – preguntó también Queen Bee debía saber si estaban hablando de la misma Marinette que ella había conocido en la secundaria.

— La mujer tirada en la entrada es ella – respondió Chat Noir sin poder dejar de mirarla, no se había movido ni siquiera un poco, él sentía como si acido quemara su estómago.

— ¿Estás jugando verdad, Chat? – tuvo que preguntar de nuevo Carapace. Si algo le pasara a Marinette, Alya moriría de la preocupación, la amaba como una hermana — Marinette vive en Milan, no puede ser ella.

— Ella en realidad iba a venir a visitar a sus padres – Rena sentía que su corazón caminaba demasiado rápido, estaba demasiado asustada, tanto que no se dio cuenta que Rena no debería saber algo que solo Alya sabía, Solo Chat Noir y Ladybug sabían quién era ella — su madre está embarazada así que vino a festejar con ellos.

Al menos ahora Chat Noir sabía porque Marinette estaba en París. El héroe en traje negro vio caminar a uno de los terroristas cerca de ella y como la empujó con la culata de su arma sin que ella se moviera y siguió avanzando. Deseó tanto poder darle la peor paliza de su vida a ese maldito.

— ¿Rena, puedes crear alguna ilusión que pueda distraer a los terroristas? – Chat se puso de pie tomando su bastón de su espalda y haciéndolo extenderse — Necesito llegar a ella.

— Puedo, pero… – por mucho que le angustiara que Marinette estuviera entre los rehenes, las personas que estaban enfiladas en el patio del museo también la preocupaban mucho — creo que si encontramos la forma de usar tu cataclismo primero con cualquier explosivo que tengan…

— ¡No! – Chat estaba cansándose de esperar a tener algún plan — lo primero que tengo que hacer es salvarla a ella, no podría vivir si le pasa algo.

Todos los súper héroes empezaron a sentir la intención de las palabras del gato negro. Solo Alya sabía que porque Marinette se había ido de París, nunca le había dicho quien había sido el chico, pero sabía que se había ido por un corazón roto más allá de las oportunidades que había tenido en su carrera.

— ¡Tú! – Rena quiso atizar al chico que había sido el responsable de que su mejor amiga estuviera ahora tan lejos de ella — ¡Tú eres el imbécil que le rompió el corazón a Marinette hace dos años!

— Alya en serio no es el mejor momento – esto solo lo estaba haciendo perder tiempo y en una situación así nunca podía predecirse cuanto tiempo estarían estables las cosas.

— ¡Alya! – Carapace y Queen Bee casi gritaron al unísono al saber quién era la heroína bajo el traje de Rena Rougue.

— ¡Bravo, Chat Noir! no se supone que…

— Alya, Chloé, Nino – dijo lleno de frustración el héroe de negro, los tres héroes se miraron unos a otros sabiendo ahora la identidad de todos — Necesito ir allí por Marinette, ¿Van a ayudar o no?

— Pero…

— Si todo sale mal, Ladybug podrá arreglarlo, necesitamos ir por ella.

Y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

— ¡Marinette es Ladybug! – exclamaron todos los héroes milagrosos al unísono. Dos asombrados y la última finalmente diciéndose a sí misma que había tenido razón todo el tiempo.

— ¿Qué sigue? – Queen Bee bajó del caballo y apoyó su mano sobre su anca, la misma chica que había sido algo así como su némesis en secundaria, era la misma heroína que admiraba con locura — Tú eres Adrien Agreste.

— Lo soy – Al diablo las reglas, no tenía tiempo para eso — Y no tenemos de verdad tiempo para esto, van a ayudarme o…

— Yo creare alguna ilusión – dijo finalmente Rena que entendió finalmente lo mismo que Chat había estado intentando decirles — entra tú por ella Adrien y nosotros mientras patearemos tantos traseros como sea posible, ruega porque sus explosivos no nos vuelen a todos en pedazos.

— Ve, Bro.

— Te apoyaremos, Adrikins.

Rena tomó su flauta y tocó su melodía, pronto la luna avanzó cerca del sol y lo cubrió como si fuera un eclipse, había obscuridad absoluta. Chat Noir y los otros tres héroes saltaron de lo alto del arco donde estaban y corrieron rápidamente al museo escurriéndose entre los terroristas que no sabían que es lo que estaba pasando y estaban gritándose ordenes en sus radios. Chat Noir llegó rápido a su objetivo, su visión nocturna lo ayudó a llegar donde Marinette estaba.

— Mari… — Chat la tomó en brazos con cuidado, cepilló su pelo que estaba pegajoso y sintió su pulso en su cuello, el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

Chat golpeó muy suavemente sus mejillas, había sangre seca en su frente donde tenía un corte muy feo, pero ya no estaba manando sangre. La mujer abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fueron aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

— ¿Chat? – La joven diseñadora levantó su mano y tocó el rostro del héroe, se encontró de nuevo con la textura extraña y especial de su antifaz desde donde brillaban sus ojos neón.

— Soy yo.

Marinette subió sus brazos y aferró su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza, había sentido tanto miedo y ver allí a Chat Noir le causó un alivio difícil de explicar.

— Tranquila, princesa – Chat la abrazó también con fuerza y cepilló su cabello que olía a yodo y lavanda — todo estará bien.

— La gente… — Marinette lo soltó de su abrazo y trató de ver a su alrededor, pero todo estaba en penumbras.

— La mayoría están a salvo dentro del museo – le respondió aun cepillando su pelo, tan feliz de poder verla y tocarla después de dos años que no podía detenerse — pero hay algunos rehenes, Rena Rouge, Carapace y Queen Bee están aquí también.

Marinette vio alarmada los ojos de Chat que brillaban en la oscuridad, ¿Cómo es que todos esos miraculous estaban activos?, el maestro Fu había sido renuente de que todos trabajaran juntos, "demasiado poder" había dicho siempre.

— ¿Tú… tu no habrás?

— Fui con el maestro Fu cuando vi lo que pasaba – no la dejó que se angustiara sin motivo, aunque si el maestro no hubiera cooperado no sabía si no habría sido de la forma en que ella pensaba — cuando vi que estabas aquí. Tenía que venir por ti.

— ¿Viniste por mí? – no por los rehenes, no por que pudiera haber un desastre en el Louvre, por ella, el pensamiento alcanzó ese lugar donde su amor por Chat Noir aún estaba escondido a pesar de todo.

— Por supuesto que vine por ti, _mon amour_ – dijo acariciando sus mejillas.

Marinette empezó a llorar y Chat Noir quiso borrar todas sus lágrimas con besos, pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando la obscuridad empezó a aclarar poco a poco.

— Tendremos tiempo para hablar princesa – prometió el gato negro y tomó la mano de la chica poniendo el pequeño estuche abierto en la palma de su mano, los pequeños pendientes negros descansaban sobre terciopelo — pero ahora mismo, necesitamos a Ladybug

Marinette tomó el estuche que le ofrecía y se arrancó los pendientes que ya tenía puestos para poner los pequeños sarcillos, Tikki se materializó ante ella y aunque la había extrañado tantísimo, ambas sabían que había algo más urgente que hacer

— ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

Marinette nunca había olvidado la fuerza y el poder que el miraculous le infundía pero volverlo a sentir se sentía justo como la primera vez. Cuando la trasformación terminó la luna que cubría el sol ya no estaba y pudo ver a su alrededor como Rena Rougue y Queen Bee estaban peleando, derribando hombres y esquivando balas. Mientras Carapace tenía su escudo cubriendo a los rehenes y los estaba guiando a un lugar seguro.

— Los autos Chat – dijo tomando su yoyo haciéndolo girar, se sentía como si nunca hubiera llegado a soltarlo - allí deben estar los explosivos, usa tu cataclismo.

— ¿Me cubres LB? – respondió el gato sonriéndole como siempre.

— Como siempre _Minou_.

Y por un momento, cuando brincaron donde los autos estaban puestos en fila, Chat Noir activó su cataclismo mientras que Ladybug hacía girar su yoyo como un escudo cubriendo a su compañero cuando intentaron dispararles y corrieron juntos dejando que el poder destructivo del cataclismo alcanzara la hilera de autos que se hicieron una mancha de ceniza en el piso, fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si aun pudieran ser un equipo y nada malo hubiera pasado entre los dos.

Cuando los terroristas vieron sus explosivos volverse cenizas y a cinco súper héroes dándoles la peor paliza de su vida tomaron la decisión libre de tirar sus armas y rendirse, algunos de ellos tomaron la decisión más drástica de morder píldoras de cianuro en su boca y suicidarse, aunque los héroes hubiesen querido detenerlos ya era tarde, solo ordenaron a los que se habían rendido escupir las píldoras y lo hicieron, cuando la policía vio que el mayor peligro había pasado entraron por docenas a la plaza sometiendo a los caídos.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron uno al otro con nostalgia. Fue ella la que le ofreció su puño cerrado y el gato negro sintió que se ahogaba al verla, la misma confianza y camaradería que solo había sentido con ella… estuvo por responder su gesto como siempre, pero Rena Rougue llegó primero junto a ella y a abrazó con fuerza.

— Oh Mari, estaba tan asustada – la heroína lloraba al hombro de Ladybug – cuando Chat nos dijo que estabas aquí, me sentí morir.

— Alya – Marinette abrazó a su amiga no deseando saber al menos por el momento como es que Alya sabía su identidad.

Y cuando los otros dos héroes milagrosos se acercaron, por la forma en la que la miraban supo que también sabían quién era ella. Supuso que como solía decir el dicho era hora de " _appeler un chat un chat_ ".*

[…]

Todo había sido tan intenso después de que los terroristas habían sido capturados. La prensa de todo París se arremolinó alrededor de todos ellos, diciéndoles lo felices que estaban de tenerlos de regreso, incuso la policía dijo lo mismo, tuvieron que despedirse cuando el miraculous de Chat y Rena se quedaron casi sin energía, el común acuerdo fue seguir a Chat hasta llegar a la casa del maestro Fu. El anciano los recibió a todos feliz de verlos a salvo de una situación tan peligrosa, cuando Rena, Carapace y Queen Bee quisieron regresar sus miraculous el anciano los miró con una expresión beatifica admitiendo delante de todos ellos que había estado equivocado. La forma en la que todos se habían unido para ir a salvar a Marinette le había demostrado que todos ellos eran lo bastante fuertes y maduros para tener con ellos los miraculous y que podían conservarlos.

Los héroes estaban felices de reunirse de nuevo con sus kwamis y volver a tener sus poderes a excepción de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

— No puedo – Marinette miró a Tikki sintiéndose culpable por renunciar a ella de nuevo – yo, ya ni siquiera vivo en París, quizá debería buscar a otro portador que…

— Si Marinette no acepta ser Ladybug, yo tampoco quiero ser Chat Noir. – intervino Adrien - Lo siento Plagg.

— Pero eres un gran Chat Noir – intervino Chloé con su característica voz alta y enojada y giro a ver a la chica de cabello oscuro – y odio admitirlo, pero eres genial como Ladybug.

— Marinette… - Alya quiso decir algo para convencerla.

— Mi vida, mi trabajo mi carrera están ahora en Milan maestro Fu – Marinette giró a ver a Adrien con un nudo en la garganta – Adrien, tú mereces el miraculous, no te detengas solo por mí.

— Los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción están hechos para funcionar juntos – Adrien no dejo de mirar a la que había sido su compañera aunque no le hablara a ella - ¿No maestro?

— Así es muchacho.

— Después de… — Adrien la vio bajar su mirada y tuvo que enfrentar su derrota – no hay Chat Noir si no hay Ladybug.

Marinette no quería ser injusta con él. Adrien le había fallado a ella, jamás a París, había tomado una decisión y quería respetarla, quería cumplir sus sueños, lograr sus metas. Tikki se recargó en su mejilla como siempre solía hacer cuando quería consolarla.

Pero antes de insistir el Maestro Fu fue quien tuvo algo que decir.

— Vayan a casa, despídanse esta vez. La última vez yo también fui egoísta y no les di esa oportunidad, déjenme enmendar ese error.

Ninguno de los dos dijo que no a esa oportunidad. Todas las personas salieron de la casa del anciano y aunque todos tenían mucho que decir supieron que Marinette y Adrien necesitaban estar solos en ese momento.

Pero en esas tontas casualidades de la vida los dos héroes habían escogido el mismo lugar para pasar la última noche con sus kwamis, la parte más alta de la torre Eiffel, pasaba de la media noche cuando Ladybug había llegado al lugar, había estado brincando por los tejados de todo París, aceptando selfies con un montón de gente que le dijo que estaban felices de verla de nuevo, no tuvo el valor de decirle a nadie que era solo algo temporal.

Ella había dejado ir su transformación apenas habían llegado a la torre, quería contarle a Tikki todo lo que había hecho en Milan, su kwami siempre le había animado a seguir sus sueño de ser una diseñadora, quería hablarle de su marca, de su contrato con Jaged Stone, de cómo su línea estaba llegando incluso a Japón y China, pero al verlo allí sintió el instinto de escapar.

— Lo siento, iré a otro lugar – Marinette estaba por bajar las escaleras de la torre, Tikki estaba aún sin energía y esperar a que terminara su galleta le tomaba un tiempo que no quería pasar allí.

— No, yo estaba por irme a casa. Quédate.

Pero ninguno se movió, de hecho Marinette se recogió la falta y se sentó al lado de Chat Noir, un viento de verano alborotó su cabello y arrastró su falda que ondeó en el aire. París era tan hermoso de noche desde ese lugar, llena de luz, llena de energía. Marinette amaba París, cada día que había pasado en Milán había echado de menos su cuidad, sus callejones complicados, las iglesias siniestras, el constante zumbido de los turistas y los propios parisinos que nunca dejaban que la cuidad durmiera. Y esta era la vista que más amaba de París, sus edificios blancos que se extendían por kilómetros y kilómetros, era como una telaraña infinita llena de luces de colores.

— He extrañado mucho París – La joven diseñadora quería aligerar el ambiente, llevarse un último buen recuerdo de Chat – Me gustaba mucho subir aquí a beber café y ver las luces de la cuidad justo como ahora.

— Lo siento – respondió Chat Noir, tenía que decírselo o explotaría – de verdad lo siento Marinette.

— Ya no te guardo rencor, Chat – Marinette se acomodó una hebra de cabello tras su oreja, había tenido dos años para estar lista para ese momento que más tarde o más temprano llegaría – he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en que haría cuando volviéramos a encontrarnos, para poder entender porque todo pasó como pasó.

— Te falle, esa es la verdad.

— Quisiera preguntarte – puso sus manos sobre sus piernas para que la falda no siguiera flotando - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, pero no sé si vale la pena después de tanto tiempo.

— No hay ningún buen motivo – Adrien también había pasado días y noches tratando de responder la misma pregunta que ella le hacía. Revelarse contra la autoridad de su padre le parecía ahora tan estúpido, buscar su libertad haciendo que su padre se hartara de él, desde el principio había sido insensato, y por eso había perdido lo más por lo menos – fui estúpido, fui arrogante, abusé del amor que me tenías.

"Aun te lo tengo" Marinette tuvo que morderse los labios para no decírselo, allí sentada a su lado como lo habían hecho decenas de veces casi podía sentirse como se había sentido esos años que habían estado juntos.

Chat Noir le había dado tanto, se había sentido tan amada… en esos dos años no había logrado sentirse así con nadie más. No había tenido realmente muchas citas, pero con nadie había sentido la conexión inmediata que había sentido con Chat, la misma que latía por sus venas en ese momento.

— ¿Me amabas? – quería saber eso, la pregunta le había robado noches enteras que había llenado con llanto en lugar de sueño, ¿Cómo es que Chat había parecido tan incondicional con ella y al mismo tiempo Adrien parecía vivir su vida como si Marinette no existiera?

— Eres mi vida, Marinette – respondió él sin duda en su voz – desde el momento en que supe que te quería lo quería todo de ti, de una forma egoísta y posesiva. Desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor supe que estaba completamente loco por ti, pero no quería admitirlo para mí. Te amo, quizá incluso desde antes de ese momento.

Marinette sintió lagrimas correr por sus mejillas porque ella se sentía igual, ella había empezado a quererlo incluso antes de aquella noche que había llegado a su balcón la primera vez herido. Como Ladybug lo había admirado siempre, confiaba en él, era su amigo, nunca pensó que pudiera traicionarla.

— Marinette – el gato negro acarició su mejilla secando una de sus lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, él mismo quería llorar – Puedo decirte algo que sonara muy estúpido.

— ¿Qué?

— Como Chat Noir siempre fuiste la única. En aquel momento yo vivía mi vida como si pudiera ser dos personas diferentes. Como Adrien era infeliz, siempre sujeto a las reglas de mi padre, de mi trabajo, sin amigos, sin sueños ni metas y como Chat Noir, era el súper héroe de París, tenía un propósito, era fuerte y admirado, pero sobre todo te tenía a ti – su mano se quedó posada en su mejilla – tenía tu amor, tenía la promesa de que un día podríamos estar juntos. Traté de rehacer mi vida, salí con otras personas, pero al final del día, solo tú estas en mi mente.

— Chat…

— De verdad lo siento Marinette – dijo soltando su mejilla – podría suplicarte ahora que me dieras una oportunidad, decirte que te amo, que nunca dejare de hacerlo, podría ponerme de rodillas y jurarte que nunca te volveré a traicionar, que si me dieras otra oportunidad no te fallaría nunca más… pero no te merezco. Me ahogaba en mi vida y eras lo único que me mantenía a flote y en lugar de confiar en ti y pedirte ayuda, en lugar de buscar tu consejo me porte como un idiota, buscando castigar a mi padre, te fallé a ti y por eso merecía perderte. Ahora tienes una vida brillante en Milán, todos los días veo con orgullo como tu línea crece más y más, como tus desfiles son un éxito, como eres todo lo que siempre soñé que serías, exitosa, triunfante, yo fui el tonto que perdió su oportunidad de disfrutar ese éxito a tu lado.

Chat Noir se puso de pie y tomó su bastón de su espalda, no habría querido que la última vez que la viera, de nuevo ella estuviera llorando. Marinette lo vio extender su bastón listo para irse ¿Eso es lo que quería? ¿Quería una despedida así?

No.

Lo que quería era confiar en él de nuevo, quería a su compañero, a su amigo, quería volver a sentirse viva cuando la tocaba. ¿No era este acaso el hombre que había ido a ella cuando su vida había estado en peligro ese día? para salvarla a ella, había ido solo por ella.

¡Maldita sea!, aun si se equivocaba, no quería perder la única oportunidad que tenía.

Antes de que Chat tuviera oportunidad de irse Marinette tomó su cinturón y tiró de él para no dejarlo irse. Chat giró a verla viendo como sostenía la punta de su cinto.

— ¿Aun tienes el departamento? – Preguntó la joven diseñadora limpiándose las mejillas.

— Te lo dije hace años princesa, es tuyo. Cada cosa que puse allí la puse pensando en ti – Marinette seguro estaría buscando la forma de devolvérselo, no la encontraría, todo lo suyo era de ella, eso nada lo cambiaria.

— Y yo te dije que no podía ser mío, que era nuestro.

Marinette se puso de pie para intentar estar a la misma altura que Chat Noir aunque aún tenía que verlo hacia arriba.

— Ayer cuando llegue a París y mi madre me dijo que estaba embazada de nuevo estaba tan feliz – pensar en su futuro hermanito la llenó de calma - mi madre tiene cuarenta años, está asustada de muerte por estar embarazada de nuevo con esa edad, mis dos padres lo están.

— Aun así debes estar tan feliz como tus padres por un nuevo bebé – Marinette siempre había querido un hermanito, lo había dicho más de una vez en sus conversaciones con café en su terraza.

— Mi madre dice que a esa edad ella esperaba tener nietos, no hijos.

"Los tendría" en la vida que Chat había imaginado con ella los tendrían. Se mordió los labios y solo sonrió con tristeza para ella.

— Esta mañana estaba en el Louvre porque allí iba a encontrarme con un agente de bienes raíces. Había decidido quedarme una temporada en París, al menos mientras mi madre pasa su embarazo y quizá debiera mover mi taller y mi oficina de Milán, todo dependía de si encontraba el lugar correcto.

— Marinette… - el gato negro no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, pero lo que ella decía parecía que…

— Casi he cumplido veinte años – Marinette miró temblorosa los ojos verdes de Chat Noir, rogó al cielo no estarse equivocando - aun quiero cumplir la promesa que nos hicimos, aun quiero ese vestido blanco y que me lleves en brazos por el portal de nuestro departamento, aun quiero que me des tu apellido. Yo aún te amo… quisiera intentarlo, si tú quieres intentarlo conmigo.

Y ninguno de los dos detuvo las lágrimas esta vez, Chat Noir cayó sobre sus rodillas y la abrazó por las piernas hundiendo su cabeza en su regazo con un llanto lleno de sollozos, Marinette logró agacharse lo suficiente para abrazar su espalda y llorar con él.

La oportunidad de unos felices para siempre, empezaba esa noche.

 _Fin 27_

 _06 de julio de 2018_

 _1:30 a.m._

 _*_ " _appeler un chat un chat_ ". Es la versión francesa del dicho "Al pan, pan y al vino, vino.

 _Nota de autora: Juro que no miento, esta vez incluso yo llore con este capítulo. Tenia toda la intención del mundo de terminar este capitulo el día 4 que fue mi cumpleaños, me gusta poder publicar algo siempre ese dia como un auto regalo, pero mis planes nunca salen como los planeo, pero al fin aquí esta. Para cierto lector que siempre lee las notas "¿Es esto suficiente para perdonar al pobre Adrien o tiene que seguir ganando méritos?"_

 _¿ **Reviews**?_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	27. Pecado (27)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 Días, 31 momentos_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Pecado_

 _— Este tiene que ser el mejor chisme de todo París en este momento – dijo Nadja Chamack sentada en una cómoda sala color verde fosforescente en medio del estudio de televisión._

 _— Tú lo has dicho Nadja – dijo Alec Cataldi con el mismo entusiasmo que usaba en todos sus programas – Y en ningún otro lugar salvo aquí en Prime Time con Nadja Chamack tenemos la noticia fresca para todos._

 _— Corre video._

 _En la mitad de las pantallas de París se emitió por un momento como una persona corría con una cámara hasta que enfocó a dos personas que en ese momento estaban compartiendo un beso._

 _— No lo podemos creer – dijo el reportero con un susurró exaltado – ese es Adrien Agreste, el mayor playboy de París con su próxima conquista, pero… su rostro se me hace conocido. Acerquémonos._

 _El reportero se armó de valor y se acercó a la cariñosa pareja que estaba demasiado entretenida compartiendo cariño, para notar que los enfocaban con una cámara del tamaño de una caja de zapatos._

 _— Adrien, Adrien – el reportero llamó la atención del joven modelo que giró con una sonrisa enorme – hola, ¿Tienes tiempo para un par de preguntas?_

 _— ¡Claro! – Adrien deslumbró como siempre con su sonrisa encantadora._

 _— Adrien… — Marinette intentó tirar de él, no realmente encantada por estar frente a las cámaras._

 _— Solo un minuto, princesa._

 _— Quieres presentarnos a tu nueva ¿novia? – aventuró el reportero que intentaba enfocar en la toma a la chica de cabello obscuro que trataba de esconderse tras el alto modelo._

 _— ¿Novia?, ¡No! – dijo el joven sosteniendo de la cintura a la chica de cabello negro azulado trayéndola frente a él, sosteniéndola cerca dejando que el reportero la tomara directamente. – Ella es Marinette Dupain Cheng, una talentosa diseñadora de modas en Milán._

 _— Oh sí, su rostro me sonaba familiar, por algo._

 _— Su rostro y su marca va a ser conocido por todo el mundo, yo te lo digo – agrego el joven modelo realmente orgulloso del trabajo de la mujer que amaba, había peleado muy duro y su trabajo estaba dando frutos._

 _— Vimos que estaban muy cariñosos hace un minuto, ¿Están en medio de una cita?_

 _— ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Adrien sin perder su buen humor._

 _— Andre, trabajando para TVi._

 _— Andre, quiero presentarte a mi futura esposa._

 _— ¡Esposa! – dijeron el reportero excitado y Marinette casi brincando fuera de su piel al mismo tiempo._

 _— Esto ira directo a prime time con Nadja Chamak ¿verdad? – con el tiempo el show de Nadja se había vuelto uno de los de mayor difusión de la televisión de espectáculos de Paris_

 _— ¡Sí, sí, claro! – Lo que sea que el heredero de "Agreste" quisiera, esta exclusiva era oro puro y le caía como un regalo del cielo._

 _— He estado toda mi vida enamorado de esta mujer y después de haber recorrido un largo camino cada uno por caminos diferentes, ahora la tengo de nuevo conmigo y no pienso dejarla ir de nuevo._

 _— Madeimoselle Dupain Cheng – el reportero apunto la cámara solo a la joven mujer que se veía no exactamente feliz — ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?_

 _— ¿Quisiera saber en qué momento acepte yo ser tu esposa? – preguntó Marinette a Adrien que no dejaba de sonreír._

 _— No pensaras que viviremos en pecado verdad, lo más correcto antes de vivir juntos sería casarnos, no creo que tus padres aprobaran que viviéramos en unión libre._

 _Marinette realmente quiso decir algo, pero solo gimió dentro de su boca, dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de allí._

 _— Tengo que ir a alcanzarla, nos vemos Andre._

 _Y con la imagen de Adrien yendo detrás de Marinette la toma terminaba._

 _— Lo escucharon aquí antes que en ninguna otra parte – dijo Nadja de regreso en el estudio de televisión — el casanova más grande de París ha sido finalmente atrapado, un pésame para todas esas chicas que alguna vez soñaron tener una cita con el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad, pero aparentemente ha sido pescado._

 _— Y por una de las diseñadoras más talentosas de todo Milán – Agregó Alec que se había dado a la tarea de buscar información sobre Marinette Dupain Cheng — Personajes como Jaged Stone tiene años utilizando su marca, y también el exitoso Luka Couffaine con quien tiene una amistad cercana, se les vio juntos en muchos eventos como…_

La televisión de apagó en ese momento, Marinette y Adrien estaban sentados algo incomodos en la sala de la casa de los Dupain Cheng mientras sus padres los miraban con ojos pesados y no solo ellos.

— Bonita manera de enterarnos de su compromiso – dijo una muy molesta Alya que miraba al joven rubio con más irritación que los padres de la chica, si eso era posible.

— Nosotros hablamos ayer y pues… — Marinette quería mantenerse relajada pero también estaba muy nerviosa — decidimos darnos una segunda oportunidad.

— Y… Agreste – Monsieur Dupain carraspeó un momento y todos giraron a verlo — ¿Cómo es que nosotros, sus padres, nunca supimos de esa primera oportunidad?

— Pues…

— Papá… — Marinette intervino sintiéndose un poco culpable — nosotros estábamos saliendo a escondidas.

— No es la educación que te dimos Marinette – el padre de la chica cruzó sus anchos brazos sobre su pecho — Todos tus amigos siempre han sido bienvenidos en casa, cuanto más a un novio.

— Hija, todo esto es muy extraño – dijo la madre de Marinette sentándose más cerca de su esposo – sabíamos que ustedes fueron amigos cuando estaban en secundaria y ahora quieren casarse.

Ni Marinette, ni Adrien supieron que responder sin decirles la verdad y realmente no estaban seguros de cómo iban los adultos mayores a tomar la noticia, especialmente su madre que en su estado no era bueno recibir emociones fuertes y sin duda enterarse que su hija era Ladybug contaba como una emoción fuerte.

— Madame y Monsieur – intervino Alya frunciendo el ceño, odiaba tener que mentir, pero entendía el predicamento de sus amigos – ¿Ustedes conocen al papa de Adrien?

— Sí.

— Monsieur Agreste era muy estricto con Adrien – continuó la chica ayudando a sus amigos, aunque no estuviera realmente feliz de esa relación — además de que saben que él siempre ha sido muy famoso en la cuidad…

— Demasiado famoso — dijo el hombre mayor aun a la defensiva — demasiadas citas por lo que he escuchado.

— Se acabó, no más – dijo Adrien con seguridad – nunca más. Amo a su hija, no voy a fallarle nunca.

— Por eso – Alya miró con una expresión impaciente al modelo que cerró su boca – por eso es que Marinette mantuvo escondido su noviazgo, yo siempre le dije que podían entender la situación y debía ser sincera con ustedes, pero ustedes saben, las cosas que se hacen por amor.

— Debiste hacer caso a tu amiga, cariño – dijo madame Dupain que de pronto estaba sosteniendo las manos de Alya entre las suyas con agradecimiento. Marinette solo miró a su amiga sin saber cómo sentirse, los ayudaba pero al mismo tiempo intentaba hacerse la heroína con sus padres – habríamos sabido guardarte ese secreto.

— Lo siento mamá – se disculpó de nuevo Marinette.

— Fue mi culpa madame Dupain – Adrien sintió la necesidad de defender a su prometida — fui yo quien siempre insistió en mantener todo como un secreto.

— Los secretos nunca llevan a nada bueno – dijo con seriedad Monsieur Dupain finalmente tomando una posición más relajada.

— Lo sabemos papá – Y si sus padres solo se imaginaran de qué forma habían aprendido esa lección.

— No más secretos verdad, ¿cariño? ¿Adrien? – insistió la madre de Marinette con dulzura.

— No, no más secretos – dijo Adrien tomando una de las manos de la chica y poniendo un beso sobre ella… no al menos entre ellos.

— En tal caso, en una cosa estoy de acuerdo contigo muchacho. Vivir en pecado no es una opción, si tanto desean estar juntos ¿Cuándo pueden venir tus padres a hablar sobre la boda?

— Querido…

— Mañana mismo si usted lo acepta – se apresuró a decir Adrien no dejando que la oportunidad se escurriera de sus manos — Hablare con ellos hoy mismo.

Marinette sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, todo iba tan rápido que sentía que estaba escurriéndose entre sus manos sin que pudiera detenerlo. Pero cerrando su propia mano alrededor de la que tenía Adrien sostenida sonrió para sí misma, en realidad no quería realmente detener nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Adrien ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? – Madame Dupain dijo con la misma amabilidad de siempre, como cortando con un cuchillo imaginario la tensión del momento — Tengo en el horno un quiche de espinacas y queso camembert que podría gustarte.

— Por supuesto madame Dupain – sonrió Adrien sintiendo como Plagg empezaba a dar piruetas por toda su espalda al escuchar el plato.

— Sabine, querido. Pronto seremos familia, Marinette ¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa?

— Claro mamá – la chica volteó a ver a su prometido con una sonrisa más tranquila y lo soltó para seguir a su madre.

— Tú también te quedas – dijo dirigiéndose a su otra invitada — ¿verdad, Alya?

— Por supuesto, madame Dupain.

Pronto Marinette y su madre se retiraron, el padre de Marinette se disculpó cuando escuchó la campanilla de la panadería y en la sala solo quedaron Alya y Adrien, uno frente al otro.

Y Adrien supo claramente algo. Los padres de Marinette eran unas personas felices y cálidas que aunque les costara trabajo aceptar que estaba con su hija lo aceptaban en su vida y lo abrazarían en su familia. Había temido por nada lo que pasaría en esa conversación.

Alya por otro lado…

— ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la chica castaña dejando que una taza de té que tomaba se posara en la mesita de centro, jamás despegando su mirada de Adrien, observándolo justo como el zorro tras la liebre — ¿Otro gato te comió la lengua?

— No, no pasa nada – el joven tragó saliva — solo estaba muy nervioso.

— Y ¿Ya no lo estás? – lo desafío la chica aun mirándolo con insistencia.

— No esperaba que todo fuera tan fácil.

La chica rió un momento como si hubiera comentado algo chistoso, se levantó de su lugar y caminó para ponerse justo frente al chico, sus ojos oscuros refulgían con algo que le hizo tragar saliva al chico que no estaba realmente acostumbrado a esa emoción.

— Escúchame bien – sus ojos eran una autentica amenaza, Adrien sin notarlo se hundió un poco más en el sillón donde estaba – Si Adrien Agreste o a Chat Noir se les ocurre volver a hacer sufrir a mi mejor amiga, si por algún motivo yo vuelvo a perderla por lo que pase dentro de tu cabeza o tus pantalones… — Adrien casi lleva sus manos a su regazo para protegerse, pero se detuvo a tiempo – solo puedo decir que las madrigueras del zorro son profundas y es muy difícil que alguien les pueda quitar una presa cuando la esconden – se inclinó aún más cerca del chico con una sonrisa perversa – y suelen roerlas hasta dejar solo los huesos.

Habiendo dicho eso, se puso derecha de nuevo y giró rumbo a la cocina para alcanzar las otras mujeres de la casa, acercándose a madame Dupain empujándola fuera de la cocina. La mujer fue hasta la sala y se sentó de regreso.

— Alya es tan dulce – dijo rellenando la taza de té que había estado tomando antes — en este estado me cuesta un poco de trabajo pasar mucho tiempo de pie, ella se ha ofrecido a terminar la comida.

— Sí, muy dulce.

— ¿Quieres un poco más de té?

— Creo que… guardare mi apetito para el quiche.

Madame Dupain empezó a explicarle alguna cosa sobre el quiche mencionado, pero como si estuviera hablándole del secreto de la piedra filosofal, no podía prestarle atención. Sus ojos no podían dejar de ver como Alya sacaba un largo cuchillo y lo miraba con una sonrisa antes de partir la cubierta del pastel de queso con ella.

Fue hasta que Marinette notó el intercambio de miradas de su prometido y su mejor amiga que intervino quitándole el cuchillo a su amiga y empezando a regañarla. Adrien observó a su futura esposa con el pecho lleno de felicidad. En realidad no tenía nada que temer, si había una cosa en la vida que quería jurarle al mundo y a sí mismo es que Marinette sería feliz de ahora en adelante, y si ella le daba la oportunidad quería vivir esa felicidad a su lado.

 _Fin 28_

 _10 de agosto de 2018_

 _7:05 p.m._

 ** _Nota de autora:_** _MUY larga nota de autora. Lo sé ha pasado una eternidad y no los culparía si pensaran que iba a abandonar la historia (que este era un reto de mayo ¿en serio? xD), pero intento no hacerlo, porque una historia inconclusa me persigue como gato a lata de atún._

 _31 días ya está terminada y supongo que hoy subiré todos los capítulos a excepción del 31 que es un premio y no **Digiacrb** no estoy diciendo que no hare el premio, pero déjame llegar al punto._

 _Hace un tiempo en una actualización les contaba que mi salud estaba delicada, había tenido síntomas que me avisaban que algo no iba bien, así que empecé a hacerme estudios y ¿saben que paso? ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! Un bebé que he estado buscando por años junto a mi pareja y finalmente la noticia llegó. Es mi primer y probablemente único bebé, así que tengo que decir que los síntomas me pegaron muy duro (dolor de cabeza, mareos, ascos, baja presión, falta de azúcar, sensibilidad a la luz) y francamente no podía ni siquiera acercarme a la computadora o al celular para el caso. Por suerte la mayoría de los síntomas han remitido, pero se ha quedado para no irme una necesidad de dormir tremenda y no poder pasar demasiadas horas sentada, lo que significa que no puedo estar en mi escritorio tanto como yo desearía, pero mi conciencia no me deja tranquila, Aphrodite (que acabo de actualizar por fin) 31 dias, pas a pas, todas están sin final y estoy decidida a terminarlas antes de que llegue la fecha inminente._

 _Lamento mucho decir esto pero es probable que me aleje un tiempo del fandom porque quiero darle toda mi concentración a este bebé que he esperado por años, pero no me iré sin haber terminado las historias que tengo inconclusas, es probable que me tarde un poco más en los premios que prometí pero igual no los olvido iré trabajando en ello según pueda y en una historia que quiero compartir con ustedes y tiene un tiempo cocinándose, pero por lo que ya les explique seguro tendrá que esperar un poco._

 _No quiero despedirme porque seguiré viendo la serie y seguro la tentación de escribir algunas veces me ganara y estaré por aquí de regreso, pero por el momento les digo solo un hasta pronto, gracias por todo su cariño en cada una de mis historias, espero estar de regreso pronto… pero si me ven por aquí entre las sombras no se sorprendan, escribir para mí es como un vicio difícil de controlar._

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	28. Maribuglar y Chatvigilante (6)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días, 31 momentos_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Maribuglar, Chatvigilante_

 ** _Nota antes de empezar_** _: tengo que confesar que este capítulo es trampa, este es un crossover que tengo guardado desde el año pasado con un anime que es mi vida y solo estaba buscando una buena excusa para sacarlo a pasear, no hay shipping, si tuviera que situarlo en algún lugar de la historia seria cuando Mari y Chat aún son amigos y ni siquiera es Marichat, así que si eligen saltarlo no me ofenderé._

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dar paso a una de las mujeres más sexis que habían pisado alguna vez los suelos de "Le Grand París" un par de turistas extranjeros se quedaron mirando anonadados a la preciosa criatura. Su largo cabello rojo, enfundada en un elegante traje negro con una falda corta y unos estiletes altos que marcaban un ritmo tranquilo sobre las baldosas del piso. Uno de aquellos turistas incluso tomó una cámara y sacó una foto. La mujer se aproximó a la recepción donde entregó una tarjeta de visita que le había dado acceso libre al hotel, siguió su camina pasando al lado de los turistas guiñándoles un ojo y saliendo del lugar.

París tenía uno de esos extraños días brillantes y cálidos de verano, algún viento amable se había llevado con él parte de la contaminación y podías notar el cielo azul sobre la ciudad. Una limosina cortesía de su nuevo cliente la esperaba con la portezuela abierta. Subió al vehículo y el chofer la saludó con una leve inclinación de su gorro de conductor.

— _Adresse, madeimoselle? –_ pidió la dirección de destino el elegante hombre

— _Tour Eiffel, s'il vous plait._ – respondió la mujer tratando de sacar lo mejor de sus lejanas clases de francés.

Por suerte el chofer pareció entender bien y avanzó. Cómodamente instalada la mujer sacó un teléfono celular de su bolso de mano y marcó en sus contactos rápidos el número uno.

— Asuka. – respondió una voz masculina del otro lado.

— Buenas tardes, cariño ¿Qué tal tu día? – saludó de forma cordial y cariñosa como siempre solía hacer con el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

— Este número está cifrado, Haneoka – respondió el hombre con una suave sonrisa en su voz, está más bien era una pregunta retórica — ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

— Crees que puedes guardarme secretos – se burló la hermosa mujer — ¿A mí? Tsk tsk tsk.

— Ni tú a mi Haneoka – respondió a su vez el hombre dejando un momento de lado los documentos que revisaba para poner su atención en la conversación telefónica — ¿Qué tal estuvo tu vuelo a París? ¿Has tomado uno de esos famosos cafés parisinos?

— Tuve un muy buen vuelo – anunció mirando por la ventaba su primer vistazo de la torre Eiffel — y estoy justo en dirección a la torre Eiffel a tomarme uno de esos cafés.

— Puedo preguntar ¿Qué te llevó a Francia?

— Me han contratado para una investigación muy interesante.

— Ah, ¿Sí?

— Sí, me han contratado para averiguar la identidad de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

— ¿Ladybug y Chat Noir? – preguntó de nuevo el hombre confundido.

— Para estar en la interpol estas muy desconectado del mundo, cariño – La limusina llegó finalmente a su destino y la portezuela se abrió de nuevo, con un ademan educado Meimi agradeció el viaje y estuvo frente a la torre más famosa del mundo – Ladybug y Chat Noir, son dos súper héroes que viven en la cuidad de París, combaten contra personas que son poseídos por seres sobrenaturales que son enviados por alguien llamado "Papillon"

\- ¿Súper héroes como Wonder Woman y Superman?

\- Tu sabes que esos no son los unicos heroes con poderes del mundo, Asuka jr.

— Lo sé, solo siempre me seguirá pareciendo extraño - la idea de alienígenas o héroes que obtenían sus poderes de objetos mágicos solo a veces le hacía pensar en cuantas cosas imposibles pasaban sin que se diera cuenta – Y ¿Quién quiere averiguar la identidad de estos súper héroes?

— Me ha contratado una niña rica. La hija el alcaide de la ciudad, el tipo de chica que siempre tiene lo que quiere, supongo que lo que está buscando es la popularidad de haber descubierto la identidad secreta de los súper héroes. – Sonrió ante recuerdos propios - ¿Te suena conocido de alguien?

— No sé si Lina debería sentirse orgullosa u ofendida de que aún le guardes rencor. – sonrió él mismo con el mismo recuerdo compartido.

— No le guardo rencor a ella, solo a algunas de sus tácticas sucias.

— Y si crees que es una táctica sucia ¿Por qué aceptaste el trabajo?

— Vamos Asuka. Descubrir la identidad de un súper héroe, podría ser tan famosa como Lois Lane cuando descubrió la identidad de Superman.

— Nunca te ha importado la fama

— Pero siempre he sido una chica muy curiosa – dijo llegando a la mesa de una de esas cafeterías que estaban perfumadas con el aroma del delicioso café, un grupo de turistas chinos bulliciosos estaban sentados a su lado, pero en una ciudad como esa no había ningún lugar que pudiera deshacerse de ellos – además podría ser divertido.

— Touche – después de todo la curiosidad era una de las mejores y peores cualidades de su esposa - Tengo una llamada entrante, debo colgar.

— Está bien, te llamare para el desayuno – una mesera le extendió una carta pero la interrumpió solo pidiendo " _expresso_ " la chica se alejó enseguida – por cierto.

— ¿Sí?

— Si ves en las noticias que Saint Tail está saltando por los tejados de París, no te sorprendas demasiado _a plus tard, mon amour_.

Colgó antes de que su esposo le reclamara algo. El caso de Saint Tail estaba finalmente cerrado después de tantos años, no necesitaba a la ladrona vagando por los tejados de París, pero ¿De qué otra forma podía seguir a dos súper héroes que también saltaban por los tejados de la cuidad? La camarera regresó con su café, tomó un sorbo y disfrutó del potente sabor de la infusión.

[…]

Había algo hermoso en ser un súper héroe joven, nunca realmente están esperando que alguien intente dañarles, se convencen que como están actuando con justicia nadie intentara ocasionarte un mal. Pero siempre hay alguien, siempre existen las personas egoístas, mal intencionadas, envidiosas, que están haciendo fila para tener una parte que creen que merecen de su fama de su bondad. Los héroes jóvenes son inocentes, confiados, no esperan que alguien los pueda seguir después de una misión, no esperan que alguien los vea entrando a casa desde sus ventanas o salir desde sus escondites.

Ella misma no lo había esperado y así había sido justo como Rosemary la había atrapado. Había salido bien para ella, porque después de todo Rosemary había sabido que significaba llevar un disfraz. Pero esta chica, Chloé Bourgeois jamás sería capaz de esa clase de piedad.

No para Marinette Dupain Cheng: con quince años, hija de panaderos, estudiante de secundaria, una chica aparentemente normal y dulce. Quizá guardara algo para Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste: quince años también, modelo, hijo de un importante diseñador de modas y aparentemente amigo de Chloé. No demasiado cercano si no había descubierto algo tan simple como que salía por su ventana cada día entre las ocho y las diez de la noche a recorrer las azoteas de París y ayudar allí donde hiciera falta.

Si le hubieran dado la oportunidad de apostar, desde un inicio había pensado que eran esa clase de personas las que se escondían bajo los antifaces de Catarina y gato negro, tener la seguridad era agradable.

Por todas las historias que había leído y escuchado, el villano que estaba enviando los monstruos a la cuidad tenía su fuente de poder del mismo sitio que Ladybug y Chat Noir. Sus "miraculous" fueran lo que fueran eran la fuente de sus poderes. Había tratado de investigar qué es lo que era eso, pero solo había encontrado leyendas, mitos, rumores, nada concreto.

Estos eran solo dos niños enfrentando poderes desconocidos, solos y se las habían arreglado para poder hacerlo bien, más que bien en realidad. ¿Cuánto habrían aprendido?, ¿Cuánto podían haber crecido y cambiado? Si habían aprendido la mitad de lo que ella o Asuka Jr. habían aprendido de su aventura, seguro les había cambiado la vida.

Pero qué pasaría si…

Eran las 10 de la noche y las calles de París seguían llenas de gente, los turistas del verano no se detenían con la noche, sino todo lo contrario los que no estaban agotados por las largas caminatas durante el día, salían a disfrutar de los cafés nocturnos y la música. El aire nocturno era frio un poco viciado, pero increíblemente también olía a agua, a vino, viñedos y música. El aire de París en la cima de la torre Eiffel olía exactamente lo que debía oler la cuidad, algo casi como perfume de vainilla sino estuviera cubierto por todos los demás efluvios que toda cuidad excesivamente habitada tenía y desde esa altura podía percibirse mejor que en ningún otro lugar de la cuidad.

La mujer había estado esperando que cualquiera de los dos jóvenes héroes apareciera en cualquier momento, después de todo es lo que en todas las redes de internet corría, este era su sitio favorito y podía entender porque, sin duda era un gran lugar para usar como punto de vigilancia.

— Podemos empezar con todo aquello de "entrega tu miraculous" y ahorrarnos algo de drama.

La mujer de larga coleta de cabello pelirrojo giró para ver a la chiquilla de traje rojo que tenía en sus manos su arma lista para una batalla. Puntos extra por su valentía pero pocos en razonamiento.

— ¿Siempre empiezas así? ¿Con amenazas? — Giró sobre ella misma aun sin levantarse de su lugar en la alta viga, mientras la heroína aún estaba en posición de defensa – no has pensado que quizá hablar no sería una mala opción.

— Hasta el momento eso no ha funcionado, así que ¿Para qué seguirlo intentando? – Ladybug miró a la mujer delante de ella, tenía que admitir que sería mucho mejor si alguna de las personas akumatizadas estuviera dispuesta a hablar, todo sería infinitamente mas fácil, pero ninguno de ellos había parecido entender razones… hasta ahora.

— Sé lo que parece – dijo sabiendo lo que la jovencita estaba seguro pensando - pero no soy un akuma.

— Sería una táctica interesante sino fuera porque ya la han usado antes. – había aprendido esa lección con Volpina casi de la peor manera.

— Bueno, mírame ¿Dónde podría estar mi akuma? – dijo poniéndose de pie y girando sobre su eje para que pudiera verla por entero. Solo tenía puestos unos pantalones entallados y una blusa de cuello de tortuga que la cubría casi por completo de negro, lo único que llamaba la atención de su atuendo era el vaso de franjas verdes en sus manos – te entregaría mi café, pero agradecería poder terminármelo.

Ladybug miró a la mujer delante de ella analizándolo un momento, la verdad es que parecía más bien solo una mujer común y corriente. Con cierta reticencia la heroína recogió su yoyo y lo colocó de nuevo alrededor de su cintura, pero no quiso aproximarse a ella ¿Cómo rayos una mujer común y corriente había llegado hasta ese lugar de la torre? Ciertamente no era una sección para turistas.

— ¿Quién es usted?

— No es algo que quieras escuchar – era una historia demasiado larga y vieja, no tenía tanto tiempo para contársela - yo solo tenía curiosidad por verte de cerca.

— Yo creo que sí quiero saberlo – insistió la heroína de rojo cada vez más picada en su curiosidad.

— Oh Marinette, y yo pensé que el curioso era el gato negro.

Marinette vio lívida a la mujer que no había perdido nada de su temple, más bien seguía tomando café como si nada, mientras a ella le recorría un escalofrió helado que nació en su pecho, como si la hubieran golpeado.

— ¿Quién dijo que…?

— Escucha – la interrumpió la mujer antes de darle la oportunidad de crear excusas falsas - conozco muy bien la necesidad de mantener tu identidad oculta, pero sinceramente tú y Chat Noir lo están haciendo muy mal.

— ¿También conoce la identidad de Chat Noir?

— Tú no ¿verdad? – escondió su amplia sonrisa tras la taza de café desechable, que no supieran la identidad uno del otro lo hacía todo más divertido, al menos desde su perspectiva – Y me apuesto lo que sea que Chat Noir no conoce tampoco la tuya.

Como si lo hubieran invocado el chuico en el traje negro estuvo de pie del otro lado de la torre apuntando con su bastón, listo para la batalla. La desconocida mujer lo volteó a ver igual que la heroína de rojo.

— Hola – saludó la mujer.

El gato negro no esperó. Avanzó contra la extraña mujer, que con una pirueta esquivó su ataque, pero perdió la mitad de su café en el proceso.

— Rayos, he perdido práctica – dijo viendo como su taza de café estaba vacía. En sus mejores tiempos no se habría derramado nada. Arrojó el vaso por encima de su hombro con un suspiro - Sabes esto es muy mal educado, incluso para los franceses.

Chat Noir habría cargado de nuevo contra ella, sino fuera porque Ladybug lo sostuvo desde el cinturón cola.

— Espera Chat - por fortuna su compañero de batalla le hizo caso - _madame_ , será mejor que empiece a explicarse, por ejemplo puede empezar por decirnos ¿Quién es usted?

— Segura que quieres que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres – Reto de nuevo a la joven heroína viéndola ponerse pálida - seguro que te sorprendería mucho escuchar el nombre de tu compañero.

— ¡QUE!

— Puedo hacer algo – ofreció de nuevo la mujer antes de que el gato negro pudiera decir algo mas - tratémonos como cuando todos llevamos antifaces. Yo soy Saint Tail, un verdadero placer conocerlos.

— ¿Saint Tail? – Pregunto Ladybug, aquel nombre no le decía nada.

— Soy investigadora privada – agregó la mujer pelirroja, un poco divertida de usar ese nombre de nuevo - me contrataron para averiguar su verdadera identidad, lo que fue en realidad muy fácil.

— ¿Quién? – preguntó Chat Noir.

— Esta contra mi ética revelar esa información.

— ¿Fue Papillon? - preguntó preocupada Ladybug temiendo lo peor.

— Oh no – La mujer pudo ver como el aliento le regreso a la joven delante de ella - dudo que ese sujeto sea tan descuidado para revelar su propia identidad para averiguar las suyas. Aunque un día podría terminar controlando a alguien para que haga justo eso. Realmente deberían ser más cuidadosos con lo que hacen, transformarse en cualquier lugar es peligroso. Si yo fuera ustedes encontraría un lugar específico y quizá alguien de confianza que pudiera cubrir su espalda si fuera necesario.

— A veces solo no hay tiempo para eso.

— Entiendo, para mí siempre fue más fácil, siempre tenía al menos un día para planear todos mis movimientos. Aunque lo admito, siempre corrí con mucha suerte.

Y tomándolos a todos por sorpresa, interrumpiendo la extraña reunión, un estruendo sacudió la torre Eiffel sacándolos a todos de balance, pero sin hacerlos caer.

— ¡Chat! – Ladybug de nuevo tomo su yoyo de su cintura demasiado acostumbrado a que un estruendo así en la cuidad solo tenía una causa

— Sí, vamos.

Y sin decir más ambos héroes saltaron de la torre dejando a la mujer detrás, pero por supuesto ella no iba a quedarse atrás, había estado justo deseando poder verlos en acción. Tirando un hilo de debajo de su manga soltó un montón de globos de colores que empezaron a llenarse de aire enseguida, cuando estuvieron listos se colgó de ellos y empezó a flotar en el aire.

— Oh, esto no va a gustarle a Asuka ni un poquito – se rió para ella misma cuando vio debajo de ella a un montón de turistas orientales disparando fotos hacia ella ¿Algunos de ellos recordarían a la antigua ladrona? Habían pasado 15 años, pero suponía todo era posible.

La acción no se había movido muy lejos. En plena plaza de trocadero había lo que parecía una pequeña niña con un enorme guante color violeta que estaba intentando alcanzar a los héroes, pero el golpe había ido a dar al piso y creó un pequeño cráter que hizo temblar la tierra

— Oh my… - La mujer aun sostenida en alto por sus globos observó cómo ambos chicos brincaban, peleaban y se movían con una velocidad asombrosa.

— Debemos detenerla o acabara con todo trocadero – Le indico Ladybug a su compañero, pero la chiquilla no les daba ningún suspiro.

— Lo sé – dijo esquivando un golpe más - pero es muy rápida.

La mujer de negro los vio pelear valientemente buscando una alternativa. Esto era muy peligroso para un par de niños como ellos, ni siquiera ella había sido tan audaz en su momento, si realmente en un descuido los alcanzaba a alguno de los dos, podían salir muy mal heridos.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra el akuma? – tuvo que esquivar otra vez, no podían acercarse ni siquiera a un metro de ella antes de que estuviera de nuevo en movimiento.

— No lo sé – dijo perdiendo casi el equilibrio cuando el impacto de nuevo hizo temblar el suelo - no deja de atacar como puedo verlo.

— ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? – pregunto la mujer desde la altura aun sostenida de sus globos de colores, si seguían alargando esto no iban a salir sin un golpe.

— ¡Que está haciendo usted aquí! – le Chat Noir deteniéndose solo un momento - Madame es peligroso.

\- Puedo cuidarme sola gatito – dijo mientras veía como el gato debía brincar con la ayuda de su bastón de nuevo y otro agujero se habría en la puerta, a este paso nada iba a quedar de ese sitio de pie - ustedes necesitan concentrarse o saldrán muy mal parados.

Y justo decía la extraña mujer eso, cuando un golpe casi lo alcanza. La pequeña era demasiado ágil.

— Madame – dijo con el corazón latiendo a prisa al ver lo cerca que el golpe había estado de alcanzar a su compañero - sino va a ayudarnos, no nos distraiga.

— IOh! No sabía que había una opción.

De nuevo de debajo de su manga sacó un pequeño globo, siguió con atención la pelea. La pequeña estaba demasiado concentrada en atacar a los dos héroes, no había notado su presencia. Golpeó una vez más sin alcanzar su objetivo de nuevo, impactó en el piso. Aprovecho ese justo momento y arrojó el pequeño globo que explotó al contacto con el piso y regó una substancia amarilla y pegajosa. La pequeña niña de inmediato trató de sacar su puño del pegamento, pero no pudo.

— Sabía que ayudaría que tuviera un par de trucos bajo la manga – dijo con una sonrisa bajando finalmente a tierra mientras dejaba volar la ristra de globos. - literalmente.

— Es solo una persona común y corriente – dijo en voz alta y preocupada Ladybug que veía como la niña peleaba contra el pegamento solo hundiéndose más en él - ¡Una niña! Solo está siendo manipulada.

— Y este pegamento pierde su fuerza después de 5 minutos o se disuelve en agua. – Explicó enseguida la mujer pelirroja - La CIA lo desechó justo porque dura muy poco, pero si lo usas solo como medio de contención por un momento, no va mal.

— ¿La CIA? – intervino finalmente el gato negro, que por momentos empezaba a tener miedo de esa mujer, que es lo que una persona de la CIA quería con ellos después de todo.

— De verdad _Neko_ no quieres saber quién soy. Deberían hacer lo que suelen hacer antes que el pegamento se seque.

— Sí.

Ladybug avanzó hasta la pequeña, ella tiraba y peleaba tratando de sacar su guante del pegamento sin éxito, en el dorso del mismo había ¿Una canica?

— ¿Canicas? ¡En serio!

— Eran mis canicas – la niña no dejo de pelear ni un momento y el pegamento estaba empezando a agrietarse - le dije a mamá que debíamos sacarlas de la alcantarilla, solo debíamos detenernos un momento.

— ¿Estabas destruyendo trocadero por unas canicas? – no pudo evitar regañarla la heroína, aunque ya sabía que era inútil.

— ¡Eran mis canicas!

— Al menos no fue Chloé de nuevo – dijo chat que había llegado a su lado junto a la extraña mujer.

Ladybug golpeó el guante rompiéndolo, la mariposa negra se alejó unos metros antes de atraparla con su yoyo y purificarla para dejarla ir de nuevo. La mariposa liberó polen mientras se alejaba reparando todos los daños del lugar.

— Oh es así como funciona sin el _lucky charm_ – Ladybug miro como todo era reparado del mismo modo en que el poder del miraculous lo hacía. Giro a la mujer de cabello rojizo finalmente más tranquila - gracias.

— No ha sido nada, aunque realmente deberían tener cuidado, todo esto se ve como algo muy peligroso.

— Lo es, pero debemos hacerlo – dijo el chico gato que tenía a la niña antes akumatizada en brazos que ahora dormía tranquila quizá producto del cansancio, pero no que dejaba de mirar con amor a su compañera - pero voy a protegerla.

La mujer pelirroja suprimió un suspiro, por un momento la forma en la que el gato negro respondió sonó exactamente igual que la voz de aquel muchacho que prometió muchas veces, no importaba que iba a atraparla.

— Cuiden uno del otro, estarán bien si confían siempre uno en el otro. Ahora tengo que irme.

— ¡Espera! – La detuvo la heroína antes de que pudiera dar un paso - Sobre la persona que te contrato.

— No te preocupes, ninguno de los dos. – dijo mientras de algun modo los globos que había dejado ir regresaban, ¿Cómo? se preguntan. Quizá magia. - Ladybug y Chat Noir pueden tener su identidad oculta todo el tiempo que necesiten. Me alegra mucho haberlos conocido, pensé… realmente pensé que no volvería a ver personas que solo desearan hacer el bien sin esperar nada a cambio, sin recibir ninguna recompensa, haber dejado de hacerlo yo misma no se siente tan mal ahora.

— ¿Quién eres? – insistió de nuevo Ladybug.

— Busca mi nombre en internet – dijo sosteniéndose de los cordones de sus globos y dejando que la levantaran en el aire - quizá debas traducir un poco de japonés, pero seguro encontraras un par de historias divertidas.

— Te buscaremos – dijo Chat que aún no sabía que es lo que había sido todo eso – gracias por la ayuda.

— Hasta otra vez.

Y tal como había llegado allí con la ayuda de sus globos se fue.

[…]

— ¡Qué quiere decir con que abandona la investigación! – Gritó Chloé de forma desagradable a la mujer delante de ella.

— Exactamente eso, _mademoiselle_ Bourgeois.

— Me dijeron que usted era la mejor investigadora privada del mundo, que si alguien podía descubrir las identidades de Ladybug y Chat Noir era usted y ahora me dice que no pudo. Debió decirme desde un principio que no podía con el trabajo, no habría perdido mi tiempo.

— No dije eso – la hermosa mujer se sintió un poco picada en su orgullo - Lo averigüe.

— ¿Lo hizo?

— Sí.

— ¡Y porque no me lo dice!

— _Mademoiselle_ Bourgeois – la detective sonrió de lado y cruzó sus piernas disfrutando del momento - creo que en el mejor interés de la cuidad de París, quizá incluso de toda Francia mantener oculta la identidad de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Ellos están en la caza de un sujeto realmente peligroso, si sus identidades fueran reveladas _Papillon_ podría cazarlos a ellos más fácilmente y usted planea revelarlas ¿No es cierto?

— ¡Para que más querría saberlo! – si alguien merecía llevarse el crédito de descubrir la identidad de los héroes de París era ella, por supuesto.

— Eso imagine – Esta chica realmente la hacía casi sentirse quince años en el pasado - por eso renuncio a la investigación.

— Bien – cruzó sus brazos delante de ella - no le pagare un solo euro.

— Me parece justo.

— Y contratare a otro investigador.

— _Mademoiselle_ Bourgeois, solo un par de cosas. No le mintieron cuando le dijeron que soy la mejor investigadora privada del mundo, no es alardear, es un hecho. La investigación privada es algo que solo hago por diversión durante mis vacaciones, escojo los casos que me llaman la atención y disfruto de los viajes, pero mi real trabajo está en la interpol. El director de la interpol es alguien muy cercano a mí y antes de venir a reunirme con usted tuve una conversación interesante con él – la mujer se puso de pie, le diría lo que le tenía que decir y se iría alegremente, si esta chica realmente se parecía a la que había conocido cuando ella misma era una adolescente no quería quedarse a escuchar la pataleta - Para no dar demasiadas vueltas a la cuestión, hay un edicto de la policía internacional que prohíbe a cualquier investigador privado, detective o periodista que haga una investigación sobre la identidad secreta de los dos héroes de París.

— ¡Que! – Chloé se levantó de su lugar golpeando sus manos sobre el escritorio de la oficina que había tomado prestada para hablar con esa detective.

— Esto es algo que por supuesto que se ha discutido con el President Macron y él está de acuerdo en que es el mejor interés de todos que la identidad de los dos héroes se mantenga en secreto.

— ¿El… el presidente?

— Sí y sería muy imprudente de su parte si intentara insistir en este tema y muy poco conveniente para su padre sobre todo.

La chiquilla rubia tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos llenos de furia. Podía ser un mal sentimiento, pero la mujer no pudo evitar algo de placer por darle una pequeña lección de realidad a esta chica, los deseos egoístas de una niña no deberían ser más importantes que la seguridad de una cuidad entera.

— Me retiro entonces, _mademoiselle_ Bourgeois, gracias por la oportunidad.

La chica no dijo nada más, así que se la detective dio media vuelta y salió tranquilamente de la oficina antes de escuchar un grito casi histérico de la chica, no pudo evitar reír un poco. Caminó a las puertas del ascensor, satisfecha consigo misma.

Lo que más le había dolido cuando había tenido que dejar de ser Saint Tail en el pasado era el pensamiento de que había pocas personas en el mundo que se dedicaran a defender a los inocentes eso hacia al mundo mejor, quince años trabajando primero como detective, después ganando la suficiente reputación para escalar hasta la interpol junto a su esposo le había enseñado. Sí, que había gente malvada en el mundo, pero también había gente dispuesta a combatirlas en todos lados del mundo, personas que merecían ayuda y ser protegidos.

Y eso es lo que haría.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja y estaba buscando en su celular el número del aeropuerto de Paris se llevó una grata sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – con una sonrisa llena de alegría llegó al lado de un atractivo hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— Vi en las noticias a una muy conocida criminal y tenía que venir a investigar.

— Sabes no tenías que cruzar medio mundo para alcanzarla, estaba a punto de volver a casa.

— ¿Y perder la oportunidad de comer uno de esos postres famosos de París?

— Oh – pudo un golpe aguado sobre su pecho - así que no te ha guiado tu sentido de justicia, si no tu estómago.

— ¿Por qué no puedo tener ambos mundos?

La mujer rio un momento siendo callada con un suave y dulce beso.

— Postres entonces.

— Suena como algo que debes probar al menos una vez en la vida.

— Pues sabes, conozco una pequeña panadería donde me han dicho que están los mejores macarones de la cuidad.

Y así tomados de la mano salieron del lugar.

 _Fin 29_

 _19 de agosto de 2017_

 _5:15 a.m._

N _ota de autora: solo por si quieren saberlo, tengo dos head canon del universo de Miraculous, este en donde de alguna manera aunque no directa la policía de París protege a LB y Chat y otro donde si existen super héroes como ellos entonces los demás que conocemos también lo hacen, si me lo preguntan es divertido para mi. Oh si, saben, este oneshot solo se lo habia mostrado a mi pareja y a una amiga intima, pero a mi pareja le gusto tanto que lo tomó de base para hacer una historia él mismo, pueden encontrarla como Investigacion en Valakia de Ryu Glass, almas reencarnadas, vampiros, asesinatos, su estilo es muy diferente al mio pero igual se las recomiendo mil._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	29. Guardaespaldas (30)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 Días, 31 Momentos._**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Guardaespaldas_

— ¿Estas lista Catbug?

— ¡Mamá! ¡No vas a ayudarme si me sigues llamando Catbug delante de todo el mundo!

— Bien, entonces, ¿Estas entonces lista Emma? recuerda lo que te dije.

— La frente en alto y un pie delante del otro.

Marinette y su hija subieron a la limusina. Adentro su padre estaba esperándolas, ella no podía evitar estar nerviosa, tenían que resolver esta situación y aunque no le gustaba la idea de exponer a su hija al ojo público parecía ser la única solución razonable en ese momento. A problemas desesperados, soluciones desesperadas.

El camino hacia el colegio fue en completo silencio, la niña de seis años iba entretenida enseñándole al pequeño kwami rojo como se hacían figuras con un hilo, Marinette y Adrien iban en silencio sin decir gran cosa, hablar solo los ponía más nerviosos en la situación presente.

Pronto llegaron a las puertas del colegio privado donde la pequeña Emma estudiaba, el chofer fue a abrir la puerta, Marinette peleaba entre ir o no, pero estaba en el sexto mes de un embarazo de alto riego y el médico le había dicho enérgicamente que no podía exponerse a emociones fuertes ni a esfuerzos físicos grandes, odiaba la idea de tener que dejar todo en manos de Adrien, pero suponía que por el bien de "Hugo" porque simplemente sabía que esta vez su bebe sería un niño, tenía que quedarse en el auto.

Emma salió de la limusina y se asomó por la puerta mientras del otro lado su padre salía.

— Recuerdas las reglas sobre el uniforme de papá ¿verdad? – Marinette le recordó a su pequeña niña.

— Si mamá, no lo olvidare.

— Bien, ve y patea el trasero de todas esas niñas malcriadas.

Emma solo afirmó serenamente con su pequeña cabeza y cerró la puerta para dejarla allí a solas. Miró a su hija avanzar de la mano de su padre mientras todos miraban asombrados como Chat Noir llevaba a Emma Agreste de la mano hasta llegar a su salón.

Marinette sabía que debía ir a la oficina y trabajar un poco, al menos quedarse una hora revisando contratos o supervisando algunos pagos, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa por la reacción de este loco experimento.

Hacia solo dos semanas, el colegio donde estudiaba su hija había armado un viaje de campo, sabía que los profesores no tenían la culpa de lo que había pasado, vigilar a quince niños de entre cuatro y seis años en un museo no era simple. Combatir contra akumas nunca le dio tanto miedo como la llamada que había recibido de un perfecto extraño que había dicho que su hija estaba con él, que estaba perfectamente segura y que volvería a casa sana y salva sí ponían en una cuenta de banco cien mil euros.

Marinette casi le había pedido a Tikki que la transformara para ir a buscar a su hija, pero su kwami le había recordado que tenía un bebé del cual cuidar dentro de ella y transformarse estaba fuera de discusión. Fue en cambio Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Rena Rougue y Caparace quienes empezaron la búsqueda desesperada de Emma Agreste por todo París.

Aquí es donde las cosas que habían puesto absolutamente irreales. Emma nunca había estado secuestrada, el extraño que había marcado a la mansión Agreste había sido solo la grabación de una aplicación de teléfono de una de sus compañeras de aula. Emma había estado todo el tiempo en el museo con todos sus demás compañeros pero sus compañeras le habían quitado su teléfono de emergencia, allí habían encontrado el número de la mansión y hecho esta "travesura".

¡Tenían cinco años! ¡Cinco años! ¡Qué clase de niñas de cinco años puede hacer una broma con un secuestro!

No, no había manera de que ella se quedara allí sin saber que estaba pasando.

— Puedes abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir, ¿Por favor? – le pidió al chofer y el guarda espaldas de Adrien de toda la vida.

El gorilla que como siempre no respondió con palabras, sino solo con un gesto. Solicitó y expeditó la ayudó a salir de la limusina y le ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a llegar a la escuela sana y salva, no la soltó hasta que llegaron a la puerta del aula de su hija. Parada a un lado de los ventanales miró a su hija y a su esposo delante de toda la clase.

— Gracias – dijo mientras el enorme hombre se hizo a un lado y se alejó solo algunos pasos de ella. Marinette miró con atención lo que pasaba dentro.

Dentro todos los chicos estaban tomando fotos del héroe de París, con sus celulares realmente emocionados. Ver a los portadores de los Miraculous no era tan común como lo había sido hacia siete años cuando las batallas contra los Akumas eran cosa de casi todos los días, hoy los héroes milagrosos solo aparecían en público cuando algo realmente urgente ocurría, un robo a un banco, un desastre natural, un incendio, cuando la policía se veía realmente rebasada por la situación, así que quizá esta era la única ocasión en que cualquiera de esos niños vería de cerca a Chat Noir en toda su vida.

— Señorita Agreste – la profesora parecía entre asombrada e incómoda con el alto e imponente hombre al lado de la niña pequeña.

— Miss Fleur, la clase pasada le pregunte si podía traer a mi guarda espaldas al día de enseñar.

— Y… - la maestra se arregló un poco más el cabello y decidió retomar su clase - bueno… ¿Chat Noir es su guardaespaldas?

— Así es Miss Fleur – dijo Chat Noir con esa voz llena de seguridad y autoridad que había desarrollado cuando su adolescencia había quedado atrás – Mi…. Protegida me ha pedido que venga aquí el día de hoy y por los acontecimientos ocurridos en _Cite des Enfants_ , me pareció buena idea venir con ella hoy para hablar un momento con sus compañeros.

La profesora se sonrojó un poco, después de todo parte de lo que había pasado en el museo y la pequeña niña Agreste era mucha de su responsabilidad. Ya se había dado cuenta de que algunas de sus compañeras habían empezado a molestar a la pequeña niña. Era una situación difícil porque sus compañeras la molestaban por cosas completamente fuera de control de la niña. La envidiaban. Era después de todo una Agreste, sus padres además de heredar parte de las industrias de Gabriel Agreste lo que ya los hacía ricos, eran exitosos por sí mismos. Su madre era una diseñadora famosa por diseñar ropa para la farándula de toda Europa. Su padre era uno de los modelos más famosos del mundo. Además Emma había sabido reaccionar bien siempre ante los ataques que le hacían, era a pesar de su edad una niña con un carácter solido e ignoraba las burlas.

— Está bien, Emma por favor preséntanos a tu amigo.

— Profesora – uno de los niños levantó la mano llamando la atención - él es Chat Noir, no hace falta que nos lo presenten.

— Nathan – la profesora puso el orden - presta atención.

Emma se puso delante de todos sus compañeros mientras Chat estaba a su lado en una pose relajada sosteniéndose sobre su bastón.

— Compañeros – la niña se paró derecha frente al pizarrón - Este es Chat Noir, uno de los súper héroes de París. Su trabajo es defendernos de todas las cosas malas que pasan en París. Y también es mi guardaespaldas. Lo he traído al día de mostrar porque él quiere decirles algo muy importante.

— Gracias por la presentación _My little lady_ – dijo Chat poniéndose junto a la pequeña niña que tenía los mismos ojos que su madre – Niños, niñas me temo que no puedo irme por las ramas en lo que tengo que decirles. Saben lo que le pasó a _mademoiselle_ Agreste hace dos semanas.

— ¡Sí! - Dijeron doce voces a coro.

— Lana y Stacie fueron expulsadas de la escuela por lo que hicieron – respondió un niño al fondo.

— Sí, estuvo muy mal – dijo con voz seria el súper héroe que cubrió uno de los hombros de la pequeña de ojos verdes a su lado - Cuando llamaron a la casa de Emma su madre se angustio muchísimo, y ahora mismo está un poco delicada de salud, igual su padre estaba muy angustiado. ¿No creen que si algo así le hubiera pasado a los padres de cualquiera de ustedes, también se habrían preocupado mucho?

— ¡Sí! – de nuevo todos los niños dijeron en coro.

— Toda la policía estuvo buscando a Emma al igual que todos los súper héroes milagrosos. Por una broma así en otros lugares que estaban ocurriendo cosas malas ni la policía, ni nosotros pusimos atención.

Los niños se quedaron cayados, culpables por algo que ellos no habían hecho. Fuera Marinette sentía un dolor en la espalda molesto de pasar solo 10 minutos de pie allí, era ridículo. Sintió una mano grande y amable en su hombro y vio a su guardaespaldas que había puesto una silla que solo él sabía dónde había sacado, ella agradeció la molestia poniendo una mano más pequeña sobre la suya con agradecimiento, era lindo ver como la severa cara del hombre parecía casi beatifica cuando tenía esos pequeños gestos por ella, con cuidado se sentó y siguió escuchando lo que pasaba dentro del aula.

— _Madeimoselle_ Agreste es alguien muy especial para mí y siempre – Chat golpeó con su índice la nariz de su bebé que sonrió para él con la misma sonrisa que había heredado de Marinette y que él tanto amaba – siempre voy a protegerla, yo soy su guardaespaldas particular. Pero en París hay muchas personas y lamentablemente no podemos cuidar todo el tiempo de todos, y es aún peor cuando la gente miente sobre estar en peligro. He venido aquí solo para decirles algo que ustedes ya saben, lo que hicieron sus ex compañeras estuvo mal, no solo haber llamado a sus padres y hacerlos pensar que a _madeimoselle_ Agreste le había pasado algo tan malo. También estuvo mal que la molestaran solo por diversión. Lastimar a las demás personas solo porque parece divertido, está mal. ¿Lo entienden?

— Sí, _Monsieur_ Chat Noir – Los niños eran como un pequeño coro de iglesia, todos sincronizados.

— Ustedes no van a molestar a _madeimoselle_ Agreste o a ningún otro niño solo por diversión ¿verdad? – pregunto el súper héroe con una pose heroica parecida a la de Superman, se sentía un poco ridículo, pero suponía eso impresionaría a los niños.

— No, _Monsieur_ Chat Noir.

— Eso es lo que quería escuchar, si ustedes son buenos chicos un día quizá también puedan llegar a ser los súper héroes de París.

— ¡Sí! – y los niños empezaron a hablar entre ellos de lo divertido que sería tener súper poderes y hacer lo que los héroes milagrosos hacían.

— Niños, niños, silencio – los trató de controlar la profesora, pero algo le decía que después de que un súper héroe hubiera estado en el aula sería imposible.

— Niños – los llamo de nuevo Chat Noir y todos prestaron atención – Si su profesora está de acuerdo, que les parece si nos tomamos una foto todos juntos, cuando su primera lección termine. Por el momento yo me retiro. My _little lady_ – dijo tomando la pequeña mano de su niña y poniendo un beso en su dorso – me retiro por el momento, pero recuerde siempre tengo un ojo sobre usted.

— Está bien Chat Noir. Gracias por venir.

Chat soltó a su pequeña que regresó a su asiento mientras los niños a su alrededor la acribillaban con preguntas, con un último saludo se despidió de la profesora y salió del aula.

Fuera vio primero a su chofer y después vio a Marinette sentada en una silla junto a la puerta.

— Princesa – el súper héroe se arrodilló a su lado, su esposa estaba un poco pálida y eso hizo que su estómago se revolviera - pensé que te había dicho que esperaras en el auto.

— No habría podido esperar aunque lo intentaba – y si se hubiera perdido esa escena dentro del aula no se lo hubiera perdonado - quería saber cómo resultaba todo.

— Hice lo que pude.

Marinette se puso de pie y abrazó a su esposo que la envolvió en sus brazos con amor.

— ¿Sabes una cosa Chat Noir? – Marinette acarició afectuosamente la mejilla de su esposo.

— ¿Qué princesa?

— A pesar de que todo lo que nos ha pasado desde el momento que nos conocimos… – por lo menos 10 años habían pasado desde el momento en que quedo enredada y de cabeza con el chico de ojos verdes que hoy era un hombre delante de ella - no todo ha sido fácil o agradable. Hoy no me arrepiento de nada.

— Marinette…

— Emma no estaría aquí si no fuera por todas las cosas buenas y malas – La mujer puso una mano sobre su estómago sintiendo la vida de Hugo vibrar dentro de ella - Hugo no estaría aquí tampoco y yo no sería la mujer más feliz y enamorada de todo París.

— ¿Solo de París? – dijo el gato negro con una sonrisa escéptica.

— Gato ambicioso – Marinette golpeó el cascabel del traje haciéndolo sonar.

— Mi ambición es que seas la mujer más feliz y enamorada del mundo princesa, creo que es una buena ambición.

Chat Noir puso un beso en la nariz de Marinette lo que la hizo reír, si, era una buena ambición.

 _Fin 18_

 _31 de mayo de 2018_

 _1:41 a.m._

 _ **Nota de autora** : Lo sé este capitulo destila miel y originalmente guardaespaldas era el capitulo 18 pero si la historia fuera lineal este sería el capitulo final por eso elegí retrasarlo un poco mas, sabrán entender._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	30. Contrario a lo que todos piensan (1)

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _31 días, 31 momentos_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Contrario a lo que todos piensan, soy una persona de perros_

Marinette suponía que no era tan extraño pensar en que un día su responsabilidad como su compañera se extendería hasta su vida civil. No es que le molestara, sino todo lo contrario.

Mientras pasaba una toalla mojada en agua tibia por la espalda desnuda de su compañero de batallas, sentía una extraña satisfacción de que él hubiese acudido a ella por ayuda y una cierta felicidad de ser capaz de ayudarlo más allá de la magia de Ladybug.

— Es un poco embarazoso en realidad.

— No tanto – respondió la chica mientras se aseguraba de que las heridas del gato negro estuvieran bien limpias, un poco de sangre reseca se quedó en la toalla – en realidad uno de esos infernales animales atacó a mamá también en una ocasión que fueron a hacer una entrega al distrito 12. La mordedura le dolió por lo menos una semana, al menos era un animal vacunado.

— Empiezo a pensar que podría ser el mismo animal – empezaba a sentir frio en la espalda por el clima frio que llegaba anunciando el inverno a las noches de París - este también me atacó en el distrito 12.

— Entonces podemos empezar a llamarlo el pequeño demonio del distrito 12 – ofreció la chica que podía sentir un poco más que justificada rabia por el pendenciero animal.

Chat Noir empezó a carcajearse, lo que era una buena cosa porque tomaba ocasión de ponerle la pomada antibiótica, al ponerla en contacto con su piel sintió como la risa del chico en traje de gato moría y un escalofrió lo recorría junto con un siseo muy gatuno.

— Lo siento, sé que escoce – ella misma había usado esa misma crema un montón de veces cuando se lastimaba.

— Está bien – Chat aspiró profundo tratando de ignorar la picazón, agradecía la ayuda a limpiarse las heridas hacerlo solo habría sido casi imposible y no tenía a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda sin que pidiera explicaciones. Excepto por Plagg, pero la alternativa del trato amable de Marinette - gracias princesa.

— Ya está listo – dijo la chica cuando termino de poner la pomada por los cortes de su espalda maltratada.

Con movimientos lentos Chat Noir empezó a moverse y colocarse en su lugar el traje negro, suspiró pesadamente una vez que estuvo todo en su lugar.

Hacía por lo menos una hora Marinette había estado tranquilamente caminando de regreso a casa después de ir por algunos insumos en _Tissus Reine_. Como siempre le solía pasar, se había pasado un poco a la hora de comprar piezas y venía muy cargada. Haber entrado y salido por las congestionadas puertas del metro subterráneo había sido un auténtico reto. A algunas cuadras antes de llegar a casa, el héroe de la cuidad la había encontrado y aunque le había dicho que cargar las bolsas de una chica era un desperdicio de tiempo y fuerza para el héroe de París, había insistido en acompañarla.

Mientras habían caminado Marinette había notado la posición extraña del héroe gatuno y este la había sorprendido con la extraña y divertida anécdota de Chat Noir versus un muy malhumorado y diminuto perro chihuahua que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para subir a la copa de un árbol persiguiendo a un gato. Por suerte el más astuto gato había escapado, pero el pequeño y vengativo perro había quedado atrapado.

Como el mismo había dicho, incluso Superman se tomaba en tiempo de bajar gatos de los árboles, Chat Noir no podía quedarse atrás del héroe más grande del mundo. Había subido allí para bajar al asustado animal que lo había recibido arrojándose a su espalda, aferrando con sus dientes una de sus orejas de cuero y rasguñando su espalda sin descanso hasta que estuvieron abajo y la dueña lo tomó de regreso y sin detenerse siquiera a dar las gracias, se alejó con el pequeño criminal.

— Lo gracioso es que, contrario a lo que todos piensan soy una persona de perros – Adrien siempre había querido tener un cachorro, pero su padre siempre había dicho que no tenían espacio dentro de la gran mansión, ni siquiera para uno pequeño, pero su madre cuando era pequeño siempre lo había dejado pasar ratos en refugios o tiendas de mascotas cuando tenían algo de tiempo libre.

— Quizá tu eres una persona de perros, pero realmente dudo que los chihuahuas puedan ser considerados perros de verdad – bromeó la chica - son más bien pequeñas criaturas nerviosas de identidad indeterminada.

Chat volvió a soltar una carcajada divertida y Marinette lo acompañó en ella más que feliz. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de lo fácil que era hablar con Chat, de lo mucho que solía divertirse con él, siempre que no estuviera tratando de coquetear con ella.

— Yo debería irme – dijo el chico levantándose de la tumbona donde estaba sentado en el pequeño balcón en casa de Marinette – la noche no se detiene para los gatos negros.

— Supongo que tu labor como héroe no se termina – dijo con un poco de tristeza la joven que cerró el botiquín en sus piernas, ojala no tuviera que irse tan pronto.

— ¿Escuchó algo de decepción en tu voz? – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada el súper héroe.

— Solo pensé que podrías querer quedarte un rato ofreció sin realmente mirar a su compañero como si no fuera algo importante, por algún motivo era un poco vergonzoso reconocer lo mucho que lo deseaba - podría traer algo de leche y galletas.

— ¿Leche y galletas?

— Vamos, con todos esos arañazos en tu espalda seguro puedes descansar al menos por esta noche… - insistió esta vez la chica mirándolo con ojos tímidos - París sobrevivirá si te tomas un pequeño descanso.

— No has escuchado decir que si le das de comer a un gato callejero nunca lograras echarlo de tu casa – respondió el héroe casi convencido, pero sin poder evitar soltar una última treta.

Marinette quiso decir que contaba con eso, pero no se atrevió. La verdad era que no le molestaba la idea de que su compañero pasara por su casa de vez en cuando. Saber que no podía pasar tiempo con él más que cuando estaban combatiendo un akuma a veces era algo triste, una o dos noches de vez en cuando solo pasando tiempo juntos solo sonaba, pues… bien.

— Puedo sacar un rociador si llegas a ponerte muy pesado – respondió a la broma no deseando quedarse atrás.

— No sabes a lo que te arriesgas si me invitas esas galletas y leche.

— Creo que puedo con ello – respondió guiñándole un ojo – espera aquí ya regreso.

Chat Noir la vio bajar por la escotilla que daba a su habitación sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho. Sabía lo agradable que podía llegar a ser Marinette. A pesar de que en el colegio siempre solía ser tan tímida con él, bien con él como Adrien, pero en un par de ocasiones cuando había estado relajada a su alrededor había sido la persona más agradable del mundo y siempre, allí en el fondo deseaba pasar un pequeño momento más con esa chica tan agradable.

Cuando ella regresó con leche fría y galletas de chispas de chocolate que aun rezumbaban calor en el centro se sintió emocionado por la perspectiva de lo que podía significar su amistad con Marinette detrás del antifaz de Chat Noir.

Tenía la sensación de que podía llegar a ser una aventura.

 _Fin capítulo 30_

 _03 de octubre de 2018_

 _2:03 a.m._

 ** _Nota de autora_** _: El final en el principio. Ahora les puedo platicar, "31 días, 31 momentos" iba a ser una serie de drables hasta que uno de ustedes me metió la idea de que todos los capítulos podían ir en secuencia y así lo hice, ahora si van y entran a el índice de capítulos podrán ver un numero entre paréntesis, si lo siguen podrán leer o releer la serie en forma lineal, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirla, muchas gracias por todo su cariño para esta historia._

 ** _¿Un review de despedida?_**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


End file.
